


Черные стрелы

by Zimara



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Despair, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jealousy, Memories, Slow Burn, Supportive Anders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimara/pseuds/Zimara
Summary: История повторяет события "Пробуждения", написана от лица Героини Ферелдена. Тексту 10 лет, поэтому есть некоторые неточности по лору и не все элементы каноничны.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Я быстро иду навстречу Архидемону в темноте. Я не могу прикинуть расстояние между нами – издали видны только смутные очертания высшего дракона. Сердит ли он? Нет. Зовет ли он своих генералов? Нет. Он зовет меня, и этот зов исполнен боли и страха. Я иду, чтобы помочь. Он ждет меня там, где нет света от лавы, он ушел далеко от самых глубинных тейгов – ни один Страж, ни один гном никогда не спускались сюда. Сначала путь мне освещали жилы лириума, но затем и они померкли. Тут нет ни порождений тьмы, ни глубинных охотников, ни пауков. Дышать здесь трудно. Даже гномьи Предки наверняка не хотели бы вернуться в этот камень.

Я все отчетливей слышу его рев, и мое сердце сжимается от жалости. Так плачут дети, потерявшие в толпе мать и впервые встретившиеся лицом к лицу с грубым миром. 

\- Ну, тише! – кричу я в пустоту, чтобы заглушить переполняющие меня боль и смятение. – Тише! 

Но в ушах стоит его рев, и ничем его не унять. Дышать все трудней, я практически задыхаюсь, темнота сгущается, пока не становится кромешной и густой. Меч выскальзывает из руки и падает на каменный пол – в темноте разносится звон, и больше я не слышу дракона – в голове раскатисто звенит металл. Я открываю глаза и быстро, глубоко дышу, но никак не могу надышаться. Когда сердце перестает так отчаянно биться, я успокаиваюсь и закрываю глаза руками. 

Десятки раз мне снился Архидемон, но все эти сны были просты и понятны: он собирал порождений тьмы, он был угрозой моему миру, а значит, его надо было убить. И я убила его, и Мор кончился. Но что-то пошло не так. Не так, как в легендах о грифонах и Серых Стражах древности – порождения тьмы не ушли на Глубинные тропы, порождения тьмы стали говорить, а Архидемон, словно бы он не был мертв, явился мне во сне и стал просить о защите. 

\- О, Создатель! Да это просто какая-то чушь!

Я сажусь на кровати, опускаю ноги на холодный пол. Сегодня полнолуние, и в комнате светло. Из небольшого окна на меня смотрят огромные звезды. Эти же звезды смотрят на Морриган, где бы она ни была. Они видят, как во сне улыбается Лелиана, как крадется по крышам Зевран, как Алистер неспокойно ворочается где-нибудь в походном лагере. Они освещают путь Стену, на них из окна Башни Круга глядит Винн. Они бы может и не хотели видеть, как спит, похрапывая, пьяный Огрен, но ни ему, ни им не выбирать. И вот в крепости Рендона Хоу сижу я, повидавшая всякого, а потому хорошо понимающая: всегда может найтись что-нибудь еще более странное, еще менее объяснимое, чем все то, о чем поется в Песни Света, и не стоит ничему удивляться. 

Я встаю, обуваю сапоги, в которых спрятаны кинжалы; поверх длинной, почти до пят, ночной сорочки надеваю тяжелый, расшитый шелковoй гладью халат – единственную одежду, которую госпожа Вулси успела для меня найти, и тихо выхожу из комнаты. Это моя первая ночь в Башне Бдения, но я не стану спрашивать дорогу у дежурящих неподалеку солдат. И как только я беру со стены факел и спускаюсь по лестнице вниз, меня начинают одолевать болезненные и горькие воспоминания об этом месте.

Мне казалось – или я надеялась – что со смертью подонка Хоу я смогу перестать быть Кусланд и стану наконец Серым Стражем. Что я оставлю Хайевер для Фергюса, а моим домом будут походный лагерь, Глубинные тропы и песни Лелианы. Это был мой шанс избавиться от боли и ненависти, съедавших меня до самых костей даже тогда, когда не было времени думать о чем-то кроме Мора. Как завещал мне отец, я должна была принести Хоу возмездие, и оно свершилось. Я вложила мечи в ножны и возрадовалась тому, что Хоу для меня закончился. Я больше никогда о нем не услышу и обрету покой. Концовка этой истории могла быть такой: «Младшая дочь Брайса и Элеонор Кусланд переступила через теплый труп предателя и ушла в закат». Но к радости бардов и к моему раздражению, мне вдруг досталось все, чем владел Хоу, – земли, поместье, вещи, даже его слуги. Правда, чтобы я чувствовала себя как дома, на крепость напали порождения тьмы, и теперь отовсюду несет скверной. Но это не спасает: на стенах коридоров висят портреты многочисленных предков Хоу, а надетый на мне халат наверняка принадлежал его покойной жене. 

Когда-то давно, будучи еще подростком, я гостевала в Башне Бдения вместе с родителями и Фергюсом. Я не была общительна, и большую часть времени просидела одна в небольшой гостевой комнате или в тронном зале, пока Фергюс и дети Хоу – оба сына и дочь – бродили по окрестностям, охотились на кроликов и хвастались друг перед другом своими воинскими умениями (у кого они были). Тогда Хоу, подтрунивая надо мной, сказал отцу, что тот совершенно зря пытается воспитать из меня воина – лучше бы выучить меня этикету, чтобы я была менее уныла и более вежлива. И возможно тогда, когда я вырасту, кто-нибудь из знатных мужчин – например, его сын Томас, – возьмет меня замуж. И когда я нашла Хоу в подземелье поместья эрла Денерима, он говорил мне: хватит уже воображать себя мужчиной. Не будь со мной Лелианы и Винн, я, прежде чем добить его, напомнила бы ему его слова. 

Вспоминая это, я чувствую, как от злости закипает кровь. Казалось бы – Хоу мертв, его дети разбросаны по Тедасу, а то и тоже мертвы – Томас так уж скорей всего, так почему бы мне не успокоиться? Почему бы не воспринимать Башню Бдения как форпост Стражей – и не более? Я никогда ничем не управляла, я всегда была просто воином, но теперь мне оказана честь – под моим командованием не десяток неудачников и изгнанников, как я сама, а целый эрлинг. И это будет моим поражением, если Рендон Хоу, уже мертвый, станет мешать мне выполнять мой долг. Да, сегодня – именно тот день, когда, хочу я этого или нет, готова я к этому или нет, мне придется перестать быть Кусланд и стать Стражем-командором. А с Хоу разберутся в Тени – или куда там после смерти отправляются души отпетых мерзавцев.

В парадном холле я замедляю шаг и внимательно оглядываю стены. За эти годы тут мало что изменилось – разве что убранство теперь поскромнее. Несколько стражников, несущих вахту, с подозрением провожают меня взглядами. Одному из них я отдаю факел и выхожу из крепости. 

Что мне сейчас нужно, так это хорошо надышаться свежим прохладным воздухом, чтобы в голове прояснилось, на сердце стало легче, чтобы зов Архидемона и проклятья Хоу не стояли у меня в ушах. Не будь это ночь, я бы заняла себя какой-то работой – обошла бы стены, поглядела, много ли ущерба нанесла крепости атака порождений тьмы, расспросила бы сенешаля подробней о том, как все началось. Но сенешаль спит, а осматривать стены куда эффективней днем. 

Я стою на каменных ступенях и гляжу на внутренний двор. Немного ежусь от холода – ночная прохлада и сырость быстро проникают сквозь халат и сорочку. Но дискомфорт в теле отвлекает от навязчивых мыслей, и я улыбаюсь, как вдруг до меня доносится неуверенный зов:

\- Страж-командор, это ведь вы?

Я поворачиваюсь на голос – слева от меня стоит молодая девушка в кольчуге.

\- Доброй ночи, – отвечаю я.

\- Страж-командор, я прошу прощения, что тревожу вас среди ночи… Но раз уж вы здесь…

\- Полный порядок, – подбадриваю я ее. – Что-то требует моего внимания?

\- Не срочного, миледи, но сенешаль приказал сообщить вам. Еще до вторжения порождений тьмы Стражи поймали воришку, вчетвером его еле скрутили. С тех пор он сидит в подземелье, отказывается с кем-либо говорить. Сенешаль сказал, что вам решать его судьбу.

Эта новость вдохновляет меня: к заключенному можно сходить и ночью, и это наверняка отвлечет меня. 

\- Да, и еще – вам пришли несколько писем, командор.

\- Спасибо, что сообщили мне, – говорю я, забирая письма и радуясь тому, что бездельничать до утра не придется. – Пожалуй, я схожу в подземелье. Нечего с этим затягивать.

Поклонившись мне, девушка уходит на свой пост, а я просматриваю письма. Большинство из них – от незнакомых адресантов и по делу, с ними можно будет разобраться, когда я вернусь в свою комнату. Одно от старшего чародея Ирвинга: в нем он сообщает, что Круг с одобрения рыцаря-командора Грегора посылает в Башню Бдения усмиренную эльфийку – торговать рунами и зачаровывать предметы. Что ж, с эльфийкой я уже познакомилась, и за ее приезд Ирвингу крайне признательна, о чем непременно сообщу ему письмом. В моей голове тут же начинают строиться варианты укрепления брони и оружия рунами, я пытаюсь рассчитать, как выгодней доставать лириум для моего нового компаньона, теперь уже Серого Стража, мага-отступника Андерса – красивого высокого блондина с весьма оптимистическими взглядами на жизнь. Эти несущественные на первый взгляд хозяйственные мысли наполняют меня энергией и вдохновением, и я понимаю, что всех призраков прошлого и настоящего можно изгнать тяжелой рутинной работой. Этим-то я завтра и займусь.

Последнее письмо от Лелианы – я широко улыбаюсь и крепко прижимаю его к груди. Как ребенок я радуюсь тому, что она обо мне помнит, что она не забыла, как сильно мне бывает нужна ее поддержка. Как вовремя! Она пишет, что добралась до Храма Андрасте, что там ведутся исследовательские работы, что она помогает брату Дженитиви и посланной туда из Денерима преподобной матери. Безусловно, там хорошо знают, что она причастна к этой находке и что она билась за то, чтобы очистить это место от сектантов, и ведут себя с ней почтительно. Я едва сдерживаю громкий смех, читая, как Лелиана (вот уж в самом деле – как она с такой жаждой веселья прожила несколько лет в монастыре?) незамеченной наблюдала за Дженитиви и несколькими послушницами, которые после встречи со Стражем Урны полдня пытались собрать невидимый мост. Я представляю, как она смеется, как искрятся радостью ее глаза, я вспоминаю ее голос и мелодичные, грустные песни, которые она пела только для меня, и чувствую умиротворение. Словно в теплый источник, словно в зеленую, густую траву, я погружаюсь в покой. Я могу ровно дышать, я могу смотреть на огромную мраморную луну надо мной и благодарить Создателя за то, что он так красиво устроил этот мир. За то что ночью светят звезды, за то что где-то на западе в горах Орзаммара гремят лавины, а на востоке шумит тяжелое, древнее море; за что на юге Лес Бресиллиан вырастает в капризные Дебри Коркари, которые уходят под одеяло неисследованной мерзлоты. За то что любая ночь заканчивается утром, за то что мир умолкает в ожидании бури, за запах земли после дождя и прозрачность льда, за висящие высоко на деревьях сочные вишни и уходящую к горизонту спелую рожь, и за красивого банна Тегана, конечно. 

Я широко улыбаюсь – о ходе своих мыслей я обязательно напишу Лелиане, и в этом моменте она рассмеется.

Напишу, как только разберусь с небольшим хозяйственным вопросом. Откинув волосы назад, я уверенной походкой пересекаю двор. Дежурящие стражники внимательно следят за мной, и наверняка, как только я скроюсь из виду, станут обо мне сплетничать. «А что это командор в халате делает ночью во дворе? А что это она стояла на ступеньках и улыбалась?». Но эти разговоры меня волнуют мало – я их наслушалась в Денериме. Я чувствую прохладу на своих щеках, ветер в волосах и, похоже, в голове: я буду спать остаток ночи в обнимку с письмом Лелианы и вспоминать, как счастлива я была, когда все мы сидели в походном лагере вокруг костра и каждый был тем, кем он был на самом деле. Но прошлое в прошлом, и не стоит его оттуда тянуть – через несколько часов восход, порождения тьмы не перевелись, и я могу строить будущее, о котором позже буду вспоминать с той же теплотой. О, Создатель, воистину ты привел ко мне Лелиану! 

Проговорив про себя этот вдохновенный манифест и безоговорочно в него поверив, я с силой тяну на себя дверь подземелья, чувствуя, как приятно пружинят в походных сапогах ноги, и спускаюсь вниз. Дежурящий возле камер стражник вскакивает со стула и приветствует меня поклоном. 

\- Доброй ночи, командор!

\- Доброй ночи, – отвечаю я, и едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не пританцовывать. – Мне сказали, у вас тут какой-то важный пленник.

Стражник кивает.

\- Да. Многие хорошие люди погибли во время атаки, а он живехонек. Странно иногда распоряжается нашими судьбами Создатель.

\- Не нам судить! – отвечаю я, исполненная радостных мыслей о Храме Урны священного праха. – Возможно, я прошла весь этот путь лишь затем, чтобы поговорить с этим заключенным. 

\- Как знаете, командор. Но поосторожней с ним… – стражник беспокойно оглядывает мою одежду.

\- Да-да, четверо Стражей, я знаю. Оружие при мне, не волнуйтесь. 

\- Что ж, я схожу за сенешалем. Он хочет знать, что вы решите насчет этого парня.

Я протестую:

\- Не стоит будить сенешаля…

Но стражник только улыбается:

\- Да что вы, миледи, он уже наверняка на ногах!

Я соглашаюсь, и парень поднимается по лестнице и уходит. Я сопровождаю его долгим взглядом, пытаясь не улыбаться и быть чуть серьезней, затем поворачиваюсь к камере, беру со стола ключи от нее и медленно подхожу к решетке. Камера не освещена – только полоски света падают на каменный пол. Я невольно любуюсь тем, как оранжевый свет огибает камни, как делает их выпуклыми и живыми по сравнению с теми, которые не освещены: в пылу сражений мне было не до таких мелочей, а теперь они передо мной, они ждут, чтобы я увидела…

\- Кусланд.

Тяжелый бесстрастный голос произносит фамилию моей семьи, и я моментально возвращаюсь к реальности, настороженная и готовая достать из сапог кинжалы. Я пристально вглядываюсь в темноту и лихорадочно вспоминаю, чей это голос. А затем чувствую, как прямо с небес, на которые я едва взобралась, падаю в темную и холодную пропасть знакомой боли и ненависти.

\- Хоу.


	2. Chapter 2

Я стою и смотрю на него, и вижу слабую тень удовольствия на его лице: уж он-то ждал меня, уж он-то давно приготовился меня встретить, и теперь наслаждается тем, как застал меня врасплох. 

\- Я думал, убийца моего отца теперь выглядит повнушительней, – самодовольно произносит он, поднимаясь с пола.

Я беру себя в руки, но все еще не уверена, как себя с ним вести. 

\- Думал, десять футов росту и молнии из глаз? Слишком много чести.

Он делает вид, будто холоден и спокоен, но я хорошо вижу его глаза – и его глаза пылают от ярости. От этого мне становится не по себе. Будь на его месте и гляди на меня такими глазами Томас, я бы высмеяла его и швырнула гнить в подземелье до лучших времен, но раз этот Хоу, всегда спокойный, всегда уравновешенный, всегда на удивление благородный смотрит на меня с яростью, мне стоит быть осмотрительней. 

Я очень хорошо помню его лицо, хоть последний раз видела его несколько лет назад, да и то мельком. Все мы были приглашены на свадьбу Кайлана и Аноры, и Томас, науськиваемый их отцом, пригласил меня на танец. Танцевал он ужасно, но еще хуже говорил, и чтобы избавиться от него, я пряталась за Фергюсом и Орианой. Они оба надо мной насмехались, глядя как Томас неуклюже ищет моей компании, пока, злая и раскрасневшаяся, я не ушла из зала. Как раз на выходе я столкнулась с этим Хоу, ткнула указательным пальцем ему в грудь и совершенно отчетливо сказала: «Пусть твой брат обо мне забудет!». «Что случилось, Кусланд?» – спросил он, но я резко развернулась и ушла, чтобы за поворотом впечататься в мужчину моей мечты – банна Тегана. Сразу после этого приема Хоу уехал в Вольную Марку, и я была крайне раздражена тем, что он уехал, а Томас остался.

А теперь он стоит напротив меня, за решеткой, ненавидит меня, и я ненавижу – не его, но все то, что он внезапно стал для меня символизировать: долгие месяцы страданий и обиды, потери и скитания, месть. Месть.

\- Твой отец сам во всем виноват. Твой отец уничтожил мою семью, – холодно сообщаю ему я.

Он ухмыляется.

\- У него были на то причины! Кусланды собирались отдать нас в руки орлесианцев.

Что ж, песню об орлесианцах мне долго пел Логейн, и кончил он немногим лучше, чем Хоу.

\- Моя семья не заслуживает всего того, что с ними случилось из-за тебя! Доброе имя, честь, родовое поместье, даже одежду моей матери, – он кивает на злосчастный халат, – все забрала ты…

Я вижу, что он устал сидеть в этой клетке – его с трудом хватает на открытую ярость. А вот я закипаю. Он еще смеет меня обвинять!..

\- Зачем ты здесь, Хоу? – еле сдерживая гнев, спрашиваю я. – Ты пришел, чтобы я снова вспомнила ночь, когда солдаты твоего отца вырезали моих родных?

\- Я пришел убить тебя.

Я быстро вставляю ключи в замок и открываю дверь камеры. 

\- Тогда давай!

От резких движений на мне распахивается халат, колышется подол ночной сорочки. На миг Хоу обескуражен всплеском моих эмоций, но остается на месте и холодно на меня смотрит.

\- Когда я пришел сюда и увидел, как здесь все обстоит, я решил просто забрать памятные для меня вещи моей семьи. Но меня поймали.

Я стою в дверях камеры и не решаюсь поправить одежду – так я в любой момент могу достать кинжалы и защищаться, если будет необходимо. Но это вряд ли. Этот Хоу уже наверняка смирился со смертью, а выдирать свою жизнь из моих рук для него недостойный поступок. 

Он отворачивается от меня и делает шаг вглубь камеры. Я понимаю, что уходить отсюда он уже не собирается. 

\- Какая ирония, не правда ли, Кусланд? – обреченно говорит он. – Здесь я вырос, и теперь здесь ты, убийца моего отца, решаешь мою судьбу.

Кусланд. Это слово ранит меня, и я понимаю, что в мире нет больше места, где я могла бы спрятаться, затаиться и забыть. Восход этого дня будет всего лишь еще одним восходом – прости меня, Лелиана, печалься обо мне, и пиши мне, пиши, не переставая. Напомни мне, как я убеждала тебя в том, что ты не похожа на Марджолайн – «Зло не станет переживать, что оно зло!», – и как я убеждала Марджолайн, что ты давно отпустила свое прошлое и не думаешь о мести. Напиши мне, что я-то уж точно не похожа на твою бывшую любовницу – что это лишь временное помутнение рассудка из-за того, что судьба испытывает меня и поэтому бьет по самым больным местам. Если не ты, то кто скажет мне, что этот Хоу ничего мне должен и уж тем более не должен отвечать за поступки своего отца? Напиши мне, что я хочу, чтобы он убрался из моей жизни еще до рассвета и не встретился мне больше никогда. 

Я отступаю на шаг и сквозь зубы говорю:

\- Уходи.

Но он все так же стоит спиной ко мне, не дрогнув и, похоже, не очень-то удивившись.

\- Ничего у тебя не получится. Если ты меня отпустишь, я вернусь, и во второй раз вы меня не поймаете. 

\- Бери все, что хочешь, и уходи, – настаиваю я.

Он поворачивается и смотрит мне в глаза. Он зол, потому что не на такой финал он рассчитывал. Ему нечего терять, он хотел, высоко задрав голову, пойти за честь своей семьи на смерть от моей руки. И тогда бы он мне отомстил – моя история кончалась бы бесславно: «Младшая дочь Брайса и Элеонор Кусланд в слепой жажде мести истребляла потомков Хоу». Глупый Хоу! 

Я слышу, как гремят двери и несколько человек спускаются по лестнице.

\- Командор, доброе утро, – приветствует меня сенешаль Варел. – Ну что, удалось поговорить с нашим гостем?

Сенешаль делает вид, что он не удивлен тем, что я среди ночи стою практически в одной сорочке в подземелье, перед открытой камерой с заключенным.

\- Это старший сын Хоу, – говорю я сенешалю, и он в удивлении поднимает бровь.

\- Что ж, это все объясняет. И что вы собираетесь с ним делать, командор?

\- Отдайте этому мужчине его вещи, узнайте, хочет ли он взять из крепости что-то на память, дайте ему все, что он попросит, а потом выведите за ворота и убедитесь, что он ушел.

Сенешаль смотрит на меня подозрительно, не совсем понимая, почему вору, да еще и Хоу, оказана такая честь.

\- Вы уверены, командор? Он опасен, и поймали его с трудом.

\- Уверена.

\- Да будет так, – он отвешивает мне поклон и обращается к Хоу:

\- Благодари Создателя, парень, что командор – милосердная женщина. Твой папаша вряд ли отпускал воров с подарками.

Глаза Хоу на миг вспыхивают и снова темнеют. Его гордость глубоко уязвлена, и ему придется с этим жить – пусть даже он будет искать способ отомстить мне уже не только за отца, но и за этот спектакль. Он не отводит от меня глаз, и только сейчас, под этим взглядом, я чувствую, как здесь холодно и сыро, и запахиваю халат, чтобы не продрогнуть. Мне уже не уютно в моих сапогах, рукояти кинжалов неприятно давят в ноги, и мраморная луна, и огромные звезды, вместо того чтобы таять в солнечном свете, будто легли на мои плечи тяжелым, громоздким грузом. 

Я киваю сенешалю и, подобрав подол сорочки, поднимаюсь по ступенькам. На улице так же сыро и холодно, небо теряет в цвете и гаснут звезды. Я иду через двор крепости и, поприветствовав стражников, выхожу за ворота и останавливаюсь посреди дороги, сцепив руки за спиной. Я чувствую себя безнадежно уставшей. Мне, как и Хоу, пора уходить из Башни Бдения – взять оружие и броню, и в одиночку, не дожидаясь, пока проснутся Огрен и Андерс, отправиться куда-нибудь, где никто меня не узнает и никому не будет интересна моя история. Я могла бы вернуться на Глубинные тропы, к Наковальне пустоты и Бранке, чтобы помогать ей и Легиону мертвых драться с порождениями тьмы. Правда, туда бы не доходили письма от Лелианы – но она хорошо знает, что рано или поздно потеряет меня. А могу ли я позволить себе потерять ее раньше, чем этого требуют обстоятельства? 

Я слышу, как сзади кто-то ко мне неуклюже подкрадывается. Я моментально разворачиваюсь на каблуках сапог и носом упираюсь в Андерса. Он отступает на шаг, широко улыбается и разводит руками:

\- Кто может упрекнуть меня в том, что, увидев очаровательную брюнетку практически в неглиже за воротами крепости, да еще и в такую рань, я отправился проверить, все ли у нее в порядке?

Я неловко улыбаюсь в ответ.

\- Доброе утро, сер маг. Удивлена, что в такую рань, да еще и после Посвящения, тебе не спится.

Он медленно качает головой.

\- Поверь мне, миледи, пока я сидел в Башне Круга, я выспался на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Да и как тут не встать пораньше, если живешь в одной комнате с пьяным гномом, чьему храпу позавидовал бы демон праздности.

Я внимательно изучаю его лицо, открытое и светлое, и мне кажется, что он похож на Алистера и Зеврана одновременно. Ему на удивление идут магические робы – хотя до сегодня я не встречала ни одного мужчину-мага, кто выглядел бы в них хотя бы не смешно. Я поворачиваюсь к крепости, он поворачивается со мной, и мы идем во двор. Меньше всего мне хотелось бы видеть, как сенешаль будет провожать Хоу за ворота. Я чувствую, что если еще раз увижу этот взгляд, я могу окончательно сломаться, и все пойдет кувырком. Лучше дышать, пока я могу, и говорить с Андерсом.

\- Скажи мне, сер маг… 

\- О, называй меня Андерс!

-…Андерс, ты имеешь какое-то отношение к Ульдреду, ушедшему от нас раньше времени при весьма щекотливых обстоятельствах?

Его глаза загораются.

\- А-а-а, так ты, миледи, знаешь о маленькой вечеринке, в честь которой рыцарь-командор Грегор чуть не стер Башню Круга в порошок? Уверяю тебя: меня не было на этом празднике жизни, хоть я, конечно, многое бы отдал, чтобы увидеть, как одержимые в доспехах храмовников плясали на верхних этажах Башни.

\- Ничего примечательного. Эти доспехи одержимых несколько… полнят.

Краем глаза я вижу, как Андерс снова широко улыбается.

\- О, так ты отплясывала вместе с ними?

\- Уж с Ульдредом мы поплясали на славу, да. Он, бедняга, такой нагрузки не пережил. 

Мы поднимаемся по ступенькам в башню, и я вспоминаю, что оставила свои письма на столе, когда брала ключи от камеры. Но нет, туда я больше не вернусь – не теперь. Я слышу голос сенешаля – он выходит из подземелья. Я ускоряю шаг, чтобы войти в крепость прежде, чем они смогут увидеть меня. Впрочем, идущий за мной Андерс надежно закрывает меня от нежелательных взглядов. Как только мы оказываемся в парадном зале, я громко вздыхаю. 

\- Тяжелая ночка, командор? – участливо интересуется Андерс, стряхивая невидимые пылинки с моего плеча.

Я киваю, и выкладываю ему как на духу:

\- В крепости поймали вора, и он оказался старшим сыном Рендона Хоу, бывшего эрла. Надо было придумать, что с ним делать. Рендон Хоу вырезал мою семью, а я убила Рендона Хоу. Сам понимаешь, разговор там, в подземелье, был не о погоде. 

Андерс несколько мгновений смотрит на меня непонимающе, а когда понимает, улыбается:

\- Сестренка, я мало разбираюсь во всех этих благородных штучках, но я точно знаю, что тебе надо выпить. 

Он уютно обнимает меня одной рукой за плечи и ведет через зал, в коридор, по которому можно попасть в кухню. Я не сопротивляюсь такому внезапному проявлению фамильярности – увидев, что я позволяю своим друзьям, моя мать отчитала бы меня и лишила поездки на какой-нибудь прием, но мне хорошо, когда Андерс, Алистер или Зевран по-дружески обнимают меня и мне не надо говорить с ними о политике и браках аристократов. Возможно, раз Лелиана не со мной, мне нужен кто-то, кто будет хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть заботиться обо мне, обнимать меня за плечи и искать мне одеяло, если я вдруг замерзну. И ничего от меня не ждать. 

Я прислоняю голову к его плечу, и мы идем, нога в ногу, и я даже немного улыбаюсь. На кухне вовсю орудует кухарка, и когда мы появляемся, она сначала окидывает нас оценочным взглядом, но затем ее лицо светлеет и она отвешивает мне поклон.

\- Миледи, как славно, что вы заглянули! Еще рано, но если вы голодны…

Андерс, подойдя к ней ближе и заговорщицки взяв ее под локоть, вполголоса говорит ей:

\- Милейшая леди, командор целую ночь не спала, решала важные для крепости вопросы, и к утру замерзла. Возможно, у вас где-нибудь спрятана бутылочка бренди, чтобы она, прежде чем выйти на пост, выпила его с чаем?

Кухарка расплывается в довольной улыбке.

\- Конечно, миледи следует выпить бренди, чтобы не простудиться!

Она торопливо уходит в комнату с провизией, а Андерс задорно подмигивает мне. Через мгновение кухарка возвращается с бутылкой, подходит ко мне и тихо, чтобы Андерс не слышал, говорит:

\- Не стоит вам носить ее халат, миледи. Уж как тут не любили старого эрла, а его супругу не любили еще больше. Найдите себе одежду поприличнее – иначе все будет думать, будто это знак. А вы-то совсем не как она – вы благородная дочь тейрна. Вы уж простите, что я так смело к вам обращаюсь. 

Я смотрю на нее как можно более приветственно, и так же тихо отвечаю:

\- Спасибо, я буду знать.

Андерс, успевший прихватить и стаканы, берет меня за руку, и мы идем по коридору, поднимаемся по лестнице, проходим мимо стражей – он ведет меня в их с Оргеном комнату. Мы закрываем за собой дверь и усаживаемся за стол, он наливает мне бренди и приказывает: «Пей!». Я послушно пью, и гляжу на него немного наивно и беззащитно.

\- Видишь ли, сестренка, – говорит мне Андерс, опустошив свой стакан. – Все эти Хоу и прочие сенешали могут думать, что им угодно. Но ни один из них не убивал Архидемона. А ты убивала.


	3. Chapter 3

Мы стоим втроем, Андерс, Огрен и я, за воротами Башни Бдения, и я слышу, как за моей спиной Огрен переваливается с ноги на ногу, кряхтя тяжелыми доспехами. 

\- Пойдем уже, Страж. Мне жуть как не терпится повидать какую-нибудь новую таверну. 

Мы собрались в Амарантайн – сенешаль уверен, что там стоит искать сведения о нападении порождений тьмы. Якобы некий Серый Страж Кристоф что-то о них узнал и может нам помочь. Но я на этот счет никаких надежд не питаю – говорящее порождение тьмы, убитое нами в Башне Бдения, ясно дало понять, что они найдут меня сами. Но пока найдут, надо чем-то занять свою голову, которая, конечно, немного просветлела после разговора с Андерсом, но хватит одной искры, чтобы она взорвалась. Поэтому поход в Амарантайн, да еще и по делу, я воспринимаю с особым вдохновением. 

На пару минут мы застопорились у ворот: я издали оглядываю стены крепости – нет ли там серьезных пробоин. Уверившись, что все поправимо, я глубоко вдыхаю и мы трогаемся в путь. 

Мне комфортно и легко в кожаном доспехе, я почистила от скверны свои клинки. Сейчас мне не помешал бы хороший бой. Разбежаться по траве и врезаться в толпу генлоков, и рубить их, описывая круги двумя мечами, пока на поле боя не останется никого, кроме меня. Ветер и вой порождений тьмы в ушах, боевой азарт, точные движения – словно это не я дерусь, словно в меня вселяется природа, наделившая меня рефлексами. Идеальная работа мышц, быстрые выпады и никакого права на ошибку. Когда речь заходит о выживании, воспоминания и этические дилеммы кажутся глупостью. 

Но мы идем час за часом, а дорога спокойна, надо мной солнце, за мной несет на себе тяжелые и громкие доспехи Огрен, рядом с ним – Андерс, и они всю дорогу обмениваются шутками, за которые старушка Нэн выгоняла слуг и солдат из кухни подзатыльниками. 

Ближе к вечеру они оба начинают жаловаться, что устали и что нам не помешал бы привал. Но я не хочу сегодня басен у костра и пьяных плясок, поэтому тяну сколько могу, и только ближе к полуночи мы наконец разбиваем маленький лагерь в лесу, отойдя немного в сторону от Тропы пилигримов. Они разводят костер, а я беру короткий лук, кинжалы и иду в лес – проверить окрестности и, если повезет, поймать что-нибудь к ужину. Я не лучший охотник Ферелдена, но уж точно лучший из нас троих. 

Этот лес густой и темный, смыкающиеся над головой высокие деревья закрывают звезды. Я хорошо вижу в темноте – это помогает мне идти очень тихо и осторожно. Некоторое время я двигаюсь между деревьями, обхожу по краю несколько полян и иду дальше. Холод, темнота и одиночество снова возвращают меня к событиям прошлой ночи, но я пытаюсь не сдаваться. Чтобы расслабиться, ложусь на траву лицом вверх, закрываю глаза и замираю. Если я усну, Андерсу и Огрену сложно будет меня найти, поэтому я начинаю тихо напевать старую эльфийскую песню, которой научилась у Лелианы. Я помню, как она ее пела – стоя у костра в нашем лагере. Наш лагерь был разбит в Бресиллианском лесу, мы только вышли из древних руин, где разыгралась драма между долийским хранителем и людьми, которых он столетия назад проклял, – и все, кто был там, молчали, и все, кто туда не спускался и ждал в лагере, чувствуя общее настроение, молчали из солидарности – даже Огрен. На Глубинных тропах ты борешься за выживание – твое, гномов, Ферелдена, теперешнее и будущее. 

Но там, в заполненных нечистью и призраками эльфов подземных коридорах, мы дрались за память, за то, что забыли и люди, и эльфы, и воины, и маги – за что-то, чего никто из нас не понимал до конца и что мы никогда не смогли бы открыть миру. Там было запечатано прошлое, которое было будущим даже для Андрасте. Там в воздухе висело бессмертие. Забытое, растраченное, превратившееся в цветные сказки для эльфийских детишек, рассказываемые старыми эльфами, питающими к этим сказкам необъяснимую зависть. Бессмертие, из которого, попади в эти руины долийские хранители, выросла бы война между эльфами и людьми. Бессмертие, от которого остался красивый нагрудник в саркофаге – и пустота, наполняющая сердца тех, кто к нему прикоснулся. Брат-близнец такого бессмертия – безумие. Горькое и беспомощное безумие, доставшееся душам, столетиями замкнутым в филактериях где-то в самых заброшенных уголках мира. Неспособным говорить, неспособным уже ни на что, превратившимся в подсознание, – демоны Тени, почувствовав эту необъятную пустоту, сами разбежались бы в ужасе. Эти бессмертные сущности никогда не умирают – они движутся по краю так долго, что никто из них не может почувствовать рубеж между бытием и небытием, даже если они его переходят. Они не имеют никакого отношения к Создателю или другим богам – им удалось обмануть их всех ценой чего-то такого, что способно бросить в дрожь даже всегда циничного Зеврана. И когда мы молча притаскиваем наши трофеи в лагерь, и почему-то никто не хочет глядеть в глаза другим, никто не голоден и вроде бы даже не устал, и все стремятся побыстрее разбрестись по своим палаткам и укрыться теплыми одеялами, чтобы унять эту странную дрожь в теле, – Лелиана, глядя в пламя костра, начинает петь. И пока она поет, каждый может на несколько мгновений выказать свою слабость, может позволить себе спросить – а что, если бы я?.. – и содрогнуться от этой мысли, Морриган может представить свое тело, занятое этим жадным бессмертием, и тайком покрепче обнять себя за плечи. И когда Лелиана заканчивает и Зевран, улучив момент, с натянутой веселостью произносит: «Неплохо у вас в Орлее бардов учат петь!», все вздыхают с облегчением и становятся сами собой. «Эй, Винн, мне тут Страж презентовала чертовски старое вино – не составишь компанию?», – кричит через пол-лагеря Огрен. Я подхожу к Лелиане и прислоняюсь лбом к ее плечу, и она начинает рассказывать мне какую-нибудь забавную историю. 

А теперь я, лежа в незнакомом лесу одна, с закрытыми глазами, тихо напеваю эту песню и вспоминаю, как после атаки мертвецов и порождений тьмы на Редклиф жители деревни во главе с банном Теганом спускали на воды озера Каленхад лодки с погибшими. Что ж, им повезло уйти к Создателю – им повезло больше, чем одержимым храмовникам Башни Круга, которым, впрочем, мы все же принесли упокоение. Всем, кроме Каллена – тот до конца своих дней будет видеть по ночам этот ад. Им повезло больше, чем столетиями скитавшемуся по Глубинным тропам Каридину, запутавшемуся в собственной совести. Но и он уже ушел в камень. 

Если я и вынесла из своих странствий какой-то важный урок, то только один: злостных преступников стоит карать не смертью, а бессмертием в филактерии. Но я не умею. 

Удивительно, но несмотря на эти мысли эльфийская песня успокаивает меня. Я чувствую себя так, словно невзгоды и удовольствия этого мира больше не имеют ко мне отношения, будто рядом со мной Андрасте, простившая мне все, о чем я сожалею, и даже то, чего я не знаю, но знает она. «Скитания позади, – говорит она мне, – и теперь ты можешь смотреть, как течет река жизни, как меняется мир, как лето сменяет осень, как на глазах детеныши становятся взрослыми. Печаль людей – больше не твоя печаль, проповедники больше не читают для тебя Песнь Света. Сними сапоги, оставь оружие – и просто иди и созерцай. Дни и ночи тебе покорятся, если ты будешь нести любовь. Смерть, не оскверненная демонами и магами крови, – это всегда начало любви». 

Я лежу, не двигаясь, словно мое тело наполнено теплой соленой водой – и я боюсь ее расплескать. На какое-то время я даже перестаю дышать – хочу, чтобы это состояние длилось как можно дольше. Но нега медленно покидает меня. Наполняющая меня вода согревает кожу, становится все теплей, пока в один момент не закипает – я будто горю изнутри. И этот огонь знаком мне очень хорошо. В моих венах кипит скверна. А значит, они здесь. 

Я открываю глаза и вскакиваю на ноги, прислушиваюсь к лесу. Никаких боевых кличей, никакого визга и рычания. Я достаю лук и осторожно иду вперед между деревьями. Я точно знаю – где-то неподалеку есть оскверненные существа, я чувствую исходящую от них агрессию. 

Внезапно впереди раздается долгий вой, трещат сломанные ветки, хлопают крыльями лесные птицы. Между деревьями мелькают тени огромных человекоподобных зверей. Я их знаю очень хорошо – но почему же они осквернены? 

Я быстро крадусь вперед – мне нужно понять, что там происходит. Оборотней трое, они одновременно на что-то набросились. Я достаю стрелу и прицеливаюсь – что бы они там ни ели, но оставлять их в живых нельзя. Один из оборотней, тот, в чью голову попала моя стрела, взывает от боли, поворачивается и несется в мою сторону. Я пускаю еще одну стрелу, удар немного отбрасывает его назад – пока он приходит в себя, я пускаю третью стрелу. Он падает на землю, я слышу, как взвывает от боли еще одна тварь – я внимательно вглядываюсь в оставшихся и вижу, как оборотень валится на спину. Из его черепа торчит кинжал. Ах, так они задумали напасть на человека! Но я его не вижу – между нами еще одна тварь. Не теряя ни секунды, я пускаю стрелу в спину третьему оборотню. Будь это день, эта стрела стала бы для него последней – но я промахиваюсь, и она попадает ему в плечо. Из-за деревьев я слишком плохо его вижу. Поэтому бросаю на землю лук, достаю кинжалы и кидаюсь вперед. Чтобы достичь их, мне хватает нескольких секунд, и я в прыжке вставляю оба кинжала в основание черепа оборотню в момент, когда тот обеими гигантскими лапами замахивается на свою жертву. Оборотень слабнет и резко падает на спину, а я, оставив кинжалы в туше, отскакиваю в сторону. Краем глаза я вижу силуэт падающего на колени человека. Ему надо срочно помочь – если твари его ранили, скверна могла попасть в кровь. Я подбегаю к нему и трясу его за плечо. 

\- Эй, вы ранены? 

Он поворачивает ко мне лицо, наши глаза встречаются – и я невольно отшатываюсь назад. За несколько секунд, пока мы смотрим друг на друга, во мне зарождается и стихает тайфун. Даже ночью, в темном лесу эти глаза горят так, что я от пальцев ног и до самых ушей наполняюсь эмоциями. Но нет, сейчас не время. Он – Хоу, но я Серый Страж, я обязана помочь. 

Пока он все так же на меня глядит, с удивлением и ненавистью одновременно, я смотрю, нет ли у него серьезных ранений. Пара царапин на лице и руках, но кожаный доспех разодран на бедре – там глубокие следы от когтей. Рана кровоточит, и вполне возможно, что через эту рану проникла скверна. Оставив его, я собираю и вытираю о траву наше оружие, пока он продолжает молча на меня смотреть – теперь еще и раздраженно. Подойдя к нему, я подаю ему руку. 

\- Идем. 

Он скептически ухмыляется. 

\- С чего это вдруг такая обходительность, Кусланд? 

Конечно, руку мою он не берет – поднимается сам, хоть и с трудом. Бедро болит и, я думаю, горит – если он заражен, то сам долго не протянет. 

\- Меня к тебе привела Андрасте – все вопросы к ней, – сквозь зубы говорю я и вспоминаю, как смешно выглядела Лелиана, когда говорила нам то же самое в таверне в Лотеринге. 

Хромая, он подходит к ближайшему дереву и опирается о него спиной. 

\- Убить моего отца тебе тоже приказала Андрасте? 

\- Послушай-ка меня внимательно, Хоу, – я начинаю выходить из себя, – и если ненависть ко мне не затуманила тебе разум окончательно, попытайся меня услышать. Тебя ранили оскверненные оборотни и, скорее всего, заразили скверной. Когда скверна попадает прямо в кровь, человек либо умирает, либо сходит с ума и уходит под землю искать порождения тьмы, чтобы прислуживать им. 

\- Ага, – он усмехается, – то есть ты не будешь моей спасительницей? 

Я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не ударить его по лицу. «Дни и ночи тебе покорятся, если ты будешь нести любовь». 

\- Я могу оставить тебя здесь умирать, – тихо говорю я, опустив взгляд, и перед моими глазами встают стены королевского дворца в Денериме и его растерянное лицо, когда я, едва доходящая ему до подбородка, с раскрасневшимися щеками, со словами возмущения тыкаю пальцем ему в грудь. – Но есть надежа спасти тебя. Небольшая, да уж это повеселее однозначной смерти, с которой ты встретишься, оставшись здесь. Если ты на время оставишь свой гнев и помолчишь, а я на время забуду о боли, причиненной твоим отцом… я постараюсь помочь тебе. 

Он и правда молчит – гордость не позволяет ему принять мое предложение, и будь выбор между жизнью и смертью, он наверняка выбрал бы смерть. Но бродить под землей с порождениями тьмы – еще больший удар по самолюбию. Хоу не должны так заканчивать жизнь. 

\- Зачем тебе возиться со мной, Кусланд? 

\- Я Серый Страж. Я оберегаю людей от скверны. 

Понимая, что это был утвердительный ответ на мое предложение, я беру его под руку, как могу облокачиваю на себя, и мы медленно и молча двигаемся к моему лагерю. Он дышит тяжело – не потому, что рана болит, а потому, что рана жжет: он действительно заразился скверной. Мне больно думать об этом – я хорошо знаю судьбу всех, кому не везет так, как не повезло Хоу. 

И вдруг то, что уже давно сидит в голове, но никак не могло себя проявить, заполняет меня: чувство вины. Приди я раньше, мы справились бы с оборотнями быстрее и его бы не ранили. Он бы остался сам, а я вернулась бы в лагерь и уснула – чтобы утром продолжить путь в Амарантайн и надеяться, что уж больше я точно никогда его не увижу. 

Его тело начинает тяжелеть – он медленно теряет сознание. Мне становится нелегко тянуть и его, и оружие – я останавливаюсь, достаю из-за пояса маленькую склянку с настойкой кровавого лотоса и делаю несколько глотков. Это поможет мне продержаться. Его волосы падают мне на лицо, и я убираю их ему за уши – иначе я окончательно перестану видеть. От него исходит едва уловимый запах каких-то трав – я невольно прижимаю щеку к его волосам и принюхиваюсь. Его волосы мягкие, мне хочется еще раз к ним прикоснуться – но я вовремя одергиваю себя и начинаю на себя злиться. Если мне так уж необходимо к кому-то прислониться, то лучше, когда мы придем в лагерь, я прислонюсь к Андерсу. 

Скоро я вижу свет от костра, через пару минут начинаю слышать, как Андерс и Огрен пререкаются. Из последних сил я выношу Хоу на поляну, где расположен лагерь, как вдруг поскальзываюсь и мы оба падаем – от удара о землю он тихо стонет. 

Андерс и Огрен поворачиваются, Андерс тут же вскакивает, подбегает к нам и помогает мне встать на ноги.  
  
\- Страж, я не ем человечину! Ты обещала хотя бы кролика! – возмущается пьяный Огрен. 

\- Что это еще за тип? Что с ним? – спрашивает Андерс, тут же пытаясь оценить состояние Хоу. 

\- Он заражен скверной. Нам надо сделать так, чтоб он не умер, пока мы отнесем его в Башню Бдения. Надо остановить распространение скверны, – я говорю быстро, без запинки. – Ты ведь лечишь магией, Андерс, помоги ему! 

Андерс склоняется над Хоу и осматривает рану на бедре. Я еще не видела, чтобы у моего дорого мага было такое серьезное лицо. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что в любом случае жизнь для него закончилась, да, сестренка? – спрашивает он, поднимая на меня взгляд. – Я только могу задержать этот процесс, но остановить его я не могу. 

Я качаю головой. 

\- Нет. Мы отнесем его в крепость и посвятим в Стражи. Только так он сможет побороть скверну. Если переживет Посвящение.


	4. Chapter 4

Андерс начинает шептать какие-то заклинания, и Хоу немного постанывает. Рана на бедре перестает кровоточить и затягивается.

\- Надо накормить его кровавым лотосом. Если остались настойки, неси сюда.

Я достаю из рюкзака склянки и передаю Андерсу. 

\- Погоди-ка, я правильно понимаю, – хмурится подошедший Огрен, – мы на своих хребтах потянем парнишку в Башню, чтобы он там умер? Маг наверняка знает какое-то заклинание, чтобы покончить с его страданиями раз и навсегда прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока он хлебнет крови порождений тьмы и откинется! 

\- Не хотелось бы признавать, но рассуждение здравое, – соглашается Андерс. – Неужели ты надеешься, что ослабленное скверной тело вдруг сможет ей противостоять? Да и как мы с этим телом доберемся до Башни? Это не юная прелестница, нести которую и легко, и приятно. 

Я задумываюсь. Бесспорно, с их стороны это выглядит глупой и безнадежной идеей. Будь здесь Лелиана и Винн, они бы первыми вызвались нести Хоу, лишь бы только помочь ему. Но в моем распоряжении пьяный безответственный гном и не склонный к безумным поступкам во имя добра маг-отступник. Впрочем, пока что командую здесь я, и если надо, они получат приказ Стража-командора.

\- Огрен, – я поворачиваюсь к гному и прищуриваюсь, – ты помнишь, как два года тебе говорили: «Ее уже нет в живых!», «Глупый Огрен, тебе ее не найти, ничего не получится!»? 

Огрен вздыхает.

\- Я вижу, к чему ты клонишь, Страж. Что ж, ты права – мы отыскали чертову Бранку и дали ей проклятую наковальню. 

Через минуту раздумий он уныло и нехотя кивает Андерсу.

\- Заканчивай и помоги свернуть лагерь, маг. Надо идти, пока парень не умер от тоски, слушая нашу болтовню.

Оставшись в меньшинстве, Андерс бросает нам ехидное «Я вас предупреждал!», перевязывает Хоу рану, вливает в него настойку выносливости и, когда мы с Огреном собираем лагерь, взваливает Хоу себе на спину и издевательски говорит:

\- Только не питай особых надежд, сестренка. Давай представим, что он уже мертв.

\- Спасибо, Андерс, – я подхожу и ласково глажу его по голове, до которой, поскольку он согнут под тяжестью тела Хоу, теперь могу свободно достать. – Ты самый добрый человек на свете.

Он улыбается, и мы выступаем.

Через некоторое время мы выходим на Тропу пилигримов и поворачиваем к Башне Бдения. Андерс все еще несет Хоу, а я собираю кровавые лотосы и, когда мы делаем привалы, готовлю из них настойки. Несколько отрезков пути я, выпив настойку, сама несу Хоу, а Андерс накладывает на нас поддерживающие заклинания. Огрен, сил у которого побольше наших с магом, взвалить на плечи и нести высокого Хоу не может, хоть и несколько раз пытался. Мы ужасно устали – никто из нас толком не отдохнул этой ночью, а я так и предыдущей, но нам повезло, что каждый из нас привычен к таким нагрузкам. 

Всю дорогу Хоу не приходит в себя, и Андерс уверяет меня, что так для него даже лучше – он не умрет в муках. Слабое утешение для моей совести, которая все еще колет меня тем, что я должна была, обязана была почувствовать оборотней раньше. Но я предалась воспоминаниям и утратила бдительность. Я слушала Андрасте и не заметила вовремя опасность. «Такова была воля Создателя, – сказала бы мне расстроенная Лелиана. – Помни, что тебе говорила Андрасте. За эти слова, возможно, умрет человек». И этим человеком почему-то оказался Хоу. Что он делал в этом лесу? Тоже шел в Амарантайн, опережая нас на несколько часов, – но сделал привал, как только взошла луна? Может, Андрасте говорила мне: «Дни и ночи тебе покорятся, если ты будешь нести любовь», имея в виду, что мне следует примириться с тем, что старший сын Рендона Хоу существует, и забыть о прошлом? Или эти слова, как и сама пророчица, просто приснились мне, и не следует уделять им столько внимания? Или он вправду умрет – и тогда все эти вопросы снимутся сами? Я чувствую, что совсем запуталась – я мысленно возвращаюсь к тому моменту, когда, стоя на рассвете перед воротами Башни Бдения, хотела в одиночку уйти на Глубинные тропы. Интересно, как далеко я бы отошла от крепости, прежде чем где-нибудь снова встретилась с Хоу? Думаю, это случилось бы еще до Денерима. 

Я могла бы немного поспать – возможно, мне приснятся порождения тьмы, вопящие крикуны и бьющие в щиты гарлоки, но что делать, если во сне я снова увижу скулящего, как побитый пес, Архидемона? У кого мне спросить, нормально ли это? Алистер, единственный человек, кто может знать ответ, отправлен куда-то по делам Серых Стражей, и вряд ли в ближайшее время вернется. 

Через пару часов мы подходим к воротам Башни Бдения. Часовые издали нас заметили и наверняка послали за сенешалем. 

Полностью выбившийся из сил Андерс кладет Хоу на траву и валится на спину рядом с ним, разводя руки в стороны и тяжело дыша. Огрен идет звать подмогу, а я, опустившись на одно колено, кладу руку Хоу на лоб – он горит. Но он все еще жив – благодаря Андерсу и его магии. Из ворот к нам выходят сенешаль и несколько стражников. 

Подойдя, сенешаль в удивлении вскидывает бровь.

\- Он обещал вам вернуться, командор, – похоже, он выполнил обещание. Что с ним?

\- Его надо как можно скорей привести в чувства и посвятить в Стражи.

От моих странных выходок сенешаля спасает разве что его чувство юмора. 

\- Все-таки решили казнить его, командор? Парни, – обращается он к стражникам, – несите его в парадный зал. 

Андерс, хоть и уставший, но в сознании, посохом преграждает мне путь и делает знак, чтобы я к нему наклонилась. Я наклоняюсь, и он самодовольно говорит:

\- Так это Хоу, да, сестренка? Уж вряд ли бы ты на своих плечах несла первого встречного – и меня заставляла. 

Я киваю. Андерс качает головой.

\- Если он умрет, он все равно должен быть нам признателен. Уж не припомню, чтобы мне в жизни приходилось делать кому-то такие одолжения. 

\- Мой дорогой Андерс, – я хлопаю его по плечу, – ты только еще начал со мной путешествовать. Мне удавалось склонять на свою сторону самых отпетых негодяев – не то что доброго тебя.

Он ухмыляется и показывает рукой в сторону крепости.

\- Иди, проследи, чтобы они не угробили его раньше времени, а я сейчас подойду. А уж как-нибудь потом спрошу тебя, чем этот Хоу, который хотел тебя убить, вдруг заслужил такое отношение. 

Я поднимаюсь и иду в крепость. А действительно, чем? Уж не тем ли, что он Хоу? Нет. Андерс прав – Томаса я точно не несла бы в Башню. Я не питаю к этому Хоу никаких теплых чувств – но я его уважаю. И я признаюсь себе: мне нужен достойный противник. Мне очень нужен кто-то, кто не позволил бы мне превратиться в уставшую от жизни и своих обязанностей, безразличную ко всему эрлессу, которой я рискую стать, если мне продолжит сниться зов Архидемона и окончательно запутаюсь. Кто-то, кому я искренне несимпатична и кто готов перечить мне по любому поводу – и вовсе не в угрызениях совести дело. На эту роль Хоу подходит идеально. Поэтому для меня жизненно важно, чтобы он не умер. 

В парадном зале над телом Хоу стоит Варел – стражники по его команде вернулись на свои посты. 

\- Ну что, командор, как вы собираетесь приводить парня в чувство? 

\- Подготовьте ритуал, сенешаль, а я им займусь.

Я опускаюсь рядом с ним на колени и вглядываюсь в его лицо. Выражение лица неспокойное – Хоу явно снятся кошмары. Впервые я так близко могу разглядеть его черты. Внешне он похож на отца куда больше, чем его брат и сестра. Впрочем, есть в нем и что-то другое, чего никогда не было в Рендоне – но его глаза закрыты, а поэтому я не могу толком понять, что. Приходит Андерс, отодвигает меня и становится рядом на колени. 

\- Слушай, если он нам так нужен, может, превратим его в камень и поставим в центре зала?

Я шутливо на него замахиваюсь кулаком, и он умолкает. Он снова произносит какие-то заклинания, и уже начинаю думать, что это он наслал на Хоу кошмарные сны – потому что после его манипуляций Хоу открывает глаза и пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Мы встаем и без лишних слов за обе руки поднимаем Хоу на ноги. Устоять он не может и прислоняется к Андерсу. Щурясь, он то закрывает, то открывает полусонные глаза, пока наконец не приходит более-менее в себя. Выглядит Хоу очень больным и изможденным – когда его глаза открыты, это еще заметней. 

\- Кусланд? Что все это… значит?..

\- Мы пытаемся помочь тебе, помолчи, – грубо, отводя взгляд, отвечаю я и радуюсь, что в дверях появляется сенешаль с кубком – значит, мне сейчас не придется ничего объяснять.

Тихо, чтобы Хоу не понял, что я говорю, я произношу традиционные напутственные слова. Сенешаль передает мне кубок, я протягиваю его Хоу.

\- Ты должен сделать несколько глотков. 

Он вопросительно щурится.

\- Что… это?

\- Пей, от этого зависит твоя жизнь, – успокаивает его Андерс, и полушепотом добавляет: – В теории.

Хоу берет кубок, но его руки дрожат, поэтому я забираю кубок обратно и подношу к его губам.

\- Надеюсь, сестренка, ты не заставишь нас по очереди его целовать, если он умрет, а ты решишь, что это сможет его вернуть, – шутит Андерс, но я вижу, что ему не по себе. 

Хоу медленно пьет, и его лицо сводит, словно от судороги, – когда его глаза закрываются и тело тяжелеет и падает в объятия Андерса, я ставлю кубок на пол и вопросительно гляжу на сенешаля. Варел подходит к Хоу и щупает пульс, затем оборачивается ко мне и пожимает плечами. 

\- Странно, но он еще не умер. Видимо, этот Хоу сильней, чем я думал. Но ему очень худо – он может умереть в любую минуту. 

Но Хоу не умирает ни через минуту, ни через несколько часов. 

Мы с Андерсом уходим спать, и когда я просыпаюсь – глубокой ночью – надеваю злосчастный халат матери Хоу и иду проверить, жив ли он. Он лежит на большой кровати в комнате, неподалеку от моей, и смотрит в потолок – даже когда я подхожу к нему, он не поворачивает ко мне головы. 

\- Ты жив, Хоу? – участливо спрашиваю я, когда понимаю, что он в сознании.

\- Неужели твоими молитвами? – спрашивает он, продолжая глядеть в потолок.

Его лицо просветлело – несмотря на круги под глазами и бледность, он выглядит живее, чем в тюремном подземелье.

\- Что ты сделала со мной, Кусланд? 

\- Я посвятила тебя в Серые Стражи.

Он некоторое время молчит – и не выказывает ни удивления, ни раздражения. Думаю, он уже давно понял, что с ним случилось, но еще не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Мне следует ему помочь.

\- Иначе ты бы умер – ну или сошел с ума, причем, судя по твоей стойкости, именно сошел бы с ума.

\- Ты могла убить меня - это проще.

\- Да, – соглашаюсь я. – Это был самый рациональный выход.

\- Так в чем же дело? Разве тебе не хотелось от меня избавиться?

Я киваю. 

\- Хотелось, конечно. Я думала, если ты уйдешь, ничто больше не станет напоминать мне о твоем отце. Но в какой-то момент стало ясно, что ты не уйдешь никогда. Никогда. 

Он все еще смотрит в потолок – он пытается казаться сильным и гордым. 

\- Я была уверена, что ты не умрешь. Создатель хочет, чтобы я каждый день вспоминала о прошлом.

Я сажусь рядом с ним на кровать – достаточно близко, чтобы он наконец посмотрел на меня, и он смотрит. 

\- Ты очень самонадеянна, Кусланд. 

\- Не будь я самонадеянна, Хоу, – я повышаю голос на слове «Хоу», – ты бы сейчас сидел в Вольной Марке и сожалел, что твое родовое поместье съел Мор. 

Он снова переводит взгляд на потолок.

Его волосы растрепаны по подушке, его глаза горят. Интересно – они теперь всегда так горят, или только когда я рядом? Когда я рядом, он напрягается, ему неловко – а теперь неловко вдвойне, потому что он меня ненавидит, а я спасла его жизнь, и он, весь благородный, весь человек чести, теперь растерян: убить меня недостойно, видеть меня каждый день – слишком больно. Когда я встретила его в подземелье, у него была забавная прическа: две идущие от висков косички, завязанные сзади. Сейчас они расплетены, а на его лице – внушительная щетина, добавляющая Хоу суровости. И этот суровый мужчина – когда на моих глазах он последний раз улыбался, ему было лет десять – никак не может понять, что с ним происходит и как ему на меня реагировать. 

\- Я пришла по делу, – издеваться над ним я, впрочем, не намерена – хоть мне и хочется говорить ему какие-нибудь колкости. – Ты по моей воле стал Серым Стражем, а значит, я несу за тебя ответственность – в какой-то мере. И я должна рассказать тебе, кто такие Серые Стражи. 

\- Ребята на грифонах? – усмехается он.

Думаю, если бы утопленники могли улыбаться, они улыбались бы так же обреченно, но при этом весело, как Хоу.

\- Во-первых, тебе будут сниться кошмары о порождениях тьмы. К счастью, Мор кончился, и не будет никакого Архидемона… – тут я запинаюсь и вспоминаю свой сон. Но Хоу не тот, с кем стоит об этом говорить. 

\- Прекрасно. Еще какие-то радости?

\- Да. На жизнь тебе отпущено не больше 30 лет – со временем кошмары станут невыносимыми, и ты, чтобы умереть, вынужден будешь идти на Глубинные тропы и драться с порождениями тьмы до смерти. Так умирают Стражи – если доживают до этого момента. 

Эта новость его не впечатлила. И я его понимаю: 30 лет для человека, который уже пару дней как собирается умереть, – серьезный срок.

\- Скорее всего, у тебя никогда не будет детей, а порождений тьмы ты будешь чувствовать на больших расстояниях – как и они тебя. Ты, по большому счету, сам стал порождением тьмы. Только умным и благородным. А если тебе посчастливится убить Архидемона, ты сам умрешь вместе с ним. Но лучше нам надеяться, что никаких Архидемонов на нашем веку больше не будет. 

Он привстает на локтях и внимательно вглядывается в мое лицо. Может, мне и не следовало говорить ему все сразу – Алистер поначалу многое от меня скрывал. 

\- Знаешь, Кусланд, – тихо говорит он, – если бы Томас видел тебя сейчас, он ни за что не стал бы брать тебя в жены. Потому что находиться рядом с тобой невыносимо. Оставь меня, пожалуйста.

Я равнодушно пожимаю плечами, встаю и ухожу. Подумать только – находиться рядом со мной невыносимо! То ли еще будет, когда он окажется под моим командованием.


	5. Chapter 5

Остаток ночи я пишу письмо Лелиане – куда-то девалась вся легкость, с которой я думала взяться за это дело. Но я уже не чувствую себя ни уставшей, ни разбитой – то, что Хоу все же не умер у нас на руках, немного меня взбодрило, а его серьезность меня даже веселит. 

Я пишу ей, что порождения тьмы стали говорить и без видимой причины нападать на земли Ферелдена, пишу ей о Хоу, об Огрене и Андерсе, но сама же не верю своим словам. Деревянные буквы складываются в деревянные фразы – что за радость барду такое читать? Промучившись час-другой, я откладываю письмо, надеваю снаряжение и выхожу во двор крепости – там уже должны ждать меня отдохнувшие Огрен и Андерс. Мы снова идем в Амарантайн, и в этот раз я намерена добраться туда, не делая привала на ночь. 

Но вместе с Андерсом и Огреном во внутреннем дворе меня ждет решивший геройствовать Хоу. Он хмур и не смотрит в мою сторону. Он наверняка не хочет, чтобы я спрашивала, почему он встал с постели и стоит здесь при оружии, готовый вместе с нами идти в город. Еще больше он не хочет, чтобы я настаивала на том, что ему надо вернуться в свою комнату и отдыхать. Что ж, я не стану.

\- Доброе утро, – приветствую я их, и Огрен с Андерсом кивают в ответ.

\- Доброе утро – это когда просыпаешься в объятиях симпатичной магички, – дразнится Андерс, и я улыбаюсь.

\- Я надеюсь, все собрались с силами, – продолжаю я, внимательно глядя на отвернувшегося Хоу. – Мы идем до Амарантайна без ночного привала. Мы потеряли некоторое время, и его необходимо восполнить. Если нам повезет, ночь мы будем досыпать уже в городской таверне.

В таком виде эту новость с энтузиазмом воспринимают и гном, и маг – Хоу же по-прежнему стоит ко мне спиной. Я киваю Андерсу, и мы идем к воротам, пока нас не останавливает удивленный возглас Хоу – «Садовник Семюэль!».

Я поворачиваюсь – неподалеку в цветнике копошится пожилой эльф. Оживший Хоу подходит к нему, тот поднимается и приветливо улыбается в ответ.

\- Крошка Нат! Неужели это ты?

Слова «Крошка Нат» вызывают у Андерса приступ хохота, но я его одергиваю. Хоу о чем-то увлеченно, вполголоса, болтает с садовником – я слышу лишь отрывки фраз, но когда они прощаются и Хоу возвращается к нам, лицо у него снова каменное. Я смотрю ему в глаза, пытаясь увидеть в них какое-то сомнение, знак того, что его следует оставить в Башне Бдения, – но он равнодушно выдерживает мой взгляд, и я сдаюсь. Что ж, лучник, который к тому же молчит и не пытается шутить, нам не помешает. Я поворачиваюсь и выхожу за ворота – за моей спиной звенят тяжелые доспехи Огрена. Знакомый, родной звук. Так звенели доспехи на Алистере и Огрене, когда мы пробирались по Глубинным тропам. Благодаря этому звуку мы смогли не сойти с ума в темноте и тишине, смогли остаться в реальности и не потерять бдительность. Но сейчас он меня раздражает. Здесь ему не место. 

Мы идем быстро, изредка делая короткие привалы. Всю дорогу Огрен и Андерс трещат, как дети, – несколько раз я сама встреваю в их разговоры, но в основном затем, чтобы прекратить их. Хоу идет на приличном расстоянии ото всех и упрямо молчит, выразительно холодными взглядами пресекая попытки гнома и мага заговорить с ним. Он стойко несет свой лук и ни на что не жалуется – хотя к концу дня очевидно, что устал он больше других. 

Затемно, чуть позже полуночи, мы приходим в Амарантайн. Довольно быстро находим таверну и снимаем две комнаты. Я слишком устала, чтобы выяснять у хозяина о Кристофе, поэтому заказываю нам еду и поднимаюсь в свою комнату, чтобы умыться. После такой дороги хорошо бы окунуться в прохладный ручей, но раз его нет, сгодится и кувшин холодной воды. Не зажигая огонь, в темноте я умываюсь и, оставив лицо мокрым, подхожу к окну и распахиваю створки. Прямо передо мной – огромное здание церкви, возле которого – как возле любой церкви, как во дворе Башни Бдения – стоит статуя Андрасте. Я побывала во всех уголках Ферелдена, и статуи Андрасте везде одинаковые – на них не разобрать лица, те же одежды, та же поза. Что Церковь вообще знает об Андрасте и ее муже? Церковники тратят столько энергии и денег, чтобы контролировать магов и ловить отступников, а за столько веков так и не смогли отыскать Храм Урны священного праха. Если в Храме они найдут подробные описания жизни Андрасте, станут ли эти сведения известны прихожанам – или они вообще погибнут? Мы забрали оттуда немногое – из ценных бумаг разве что пару зашифрованных свитков, которые отдали денеримской церкви, но копию я отнесла в Башню Круга Ирвингу – уж они-то смогут понять, что там написано. Возможно, когда мои дела в Амарантайне будут закончены, я вернусь в Башню за этими свитками. 

Дующий мне в лицо холодный ветер быстро высушивает капли воды на висках. Затхлая комната наполняется свежим воздухом и светом только начавшей идти на убыль луны. Здесь мне уютней, чем в моей спальне в Башне Бдения, – я всегда любила таверны, потому что таверны – это свобода. Таверны – это истории о драконах, эль, песни и отголоски драк, самая настоящая жизнь. Когда ты защищаешь от Мора Ферелден, ты защищаешь не только королеву и маленьких деревенских ребятишек – ты спасаешь таверны: пьяниц, дам легкого поведения, бардов, кухарок, любителей азартных игр и прочих веселых бродяг. Тех, кому лучше не знать, что ты благородного происхождения.

Кто-то тихо стучит в мою дверь, я осторожно, достав из ножен и спрятав за спину один из клинков, подхожу к ней, тяну ее на себя и оказываюсь лицом к лицу с Хоу. 

Он молча на меня смотрит, будто решая, говорить со мной – или развернуться и уйти.

\- Пришел пожелать спокойной ночи? – спрашиваю я, не удержавшись от насмешливого тона.

\- Тебе не нужны мои пожелания, – наконец говорит он, приняв свое решение. – Мне нужно кое-что узнать.

Я киваю в знак согласия выслушать его. Возможно, он обдумал то, что я говорила ему прошлой ночью о Серых Стражах, и у него появились вопросы, которые не появились в свое время у меня.

\- Когда мы собираемся уходить из города? 

Я задумываюсь. Безусловно, нам всем нужно наконец-то хорошо отдохнуть, чтобы быть готовыми к любому бою, кроме того, необходимо разузнать о Кристофе и его открытиях. Сенешаль говорил мне, что двое охотников из Амарантайна видели порождений тьмы в Чащобных холмах – этих двоих тоже следует навестить. Еще несколько дел у меня с торговцами – нужно посмотреть, что полезного можно найти на рынке Амарантайна, да и госпожа Вулси говорила что-то о проблемах с караванами.

Пока я думаю, он пристально на меня смотрит. Эта странная привычка внимательно смотреть мне в глаза начинает меня нервировать. Мы стоим в дверях, и на сквозняке развеваются его волосы – мои все еще заплетены. 

\- Думаю, мы выдвинемся из города не раньше, чем после ужина, – подсчитываю я.

\- Я тебе буду нужен все это время? – тут же спрашивает он, словно выдает заранее отрепетированную реплику.

Я широко улыбаюсь.

\- Не уверена, что ты вообще мне нужен.

Его глаза сужаются, и он усмехается. 

\- Прекрасно, Кусланд. В таком случае я буду ждать вас вечером у городских ворот.

Он быстро разворачивается и спускается вниз по лестнице.

А я так и стою в дверях, наблюдая, как исчезает из поля моего зрения его спина, затем закрываю дверь на ключ и спускаюсь следом. 

Внизу нас четверых ждут ужин и выпивка. Я сажусь за широкий деревянный стол рядом с Андерсом, и Андерс хлопает меня по плечу. Хоу угрюмо сидит напротив и глядит в свою кружку с элем, а Огрен за обе щеки уминает содержимое своей миски.

\- Ну что, сестренка, – говорит мне Андерс, наклонившись к моему уху, – надеюсь, Хоу ходил наверх, чтобы поблагодарить тебя за свое чудесное спасение?

Я качаю головой и громко, чтобы все они услышали, говорю:

\- Мне не нужны ничьи благодарности. Пусть все просто делают свое дело.

Андерс почему-то мне подмигивает. Я делаю несколько глотков из своей кружки и принимаюсь за ужин, стараясь ни о чем не думать и только улыбаться, когда Андерс шутит со мной. Очень быстро я встаю и прощаюсь с ними и, оставив их втроем, поднимаюсь наверх, раздеваюсь и ложусь в постель. Я слышу, как внизу шумят посетители, как кто-то начинает петь – кажется, Огрен подхватывает пение, и скоро там начнутся гномьи танцы; из окна все еще дует ветер, развевая тонкие занавески – если подойти к окну и прислушаться, вместе с кутерьмой таверны будет слышен звон доспехов дежурящих стражников. Я уже очень давно не несла вахту – в походном лагере это было необходимо, это был красивый ритуал, призванный запечатлеть гармонию отношений таких разных и зачастую недолюбливающих друг друга компаньонов: сначала дежуришь ты, затем очередь другого, потом третьего – все сменяются без лишних слов и оберегают тех, кто завтра должен будет, несмотря на разногласия, прикрыть их спину. Когда кто-то несет вахту, ты можешь засыпать спокойно – но когда ты засыпаешь в таверне, лучше спать с мечом и наставить у двери и окон ловушек. Конечно, я не стала этого делать – но Зевран назвал бы меня безрассудной. 

Я уютно укутываюсь в холодное одеяло и закрываю глаза. Я думаю о Лелиане, которой я так и не написала письмо. Теперь, падая в сон, я могу вспоминать ее голос – часто, когда я засыпала, она пела мне или рассказывала истории, пока не начинала мне сниться. Она накрывала меня одеялом, гладила мои волосы и говорила, что мы непременно остановим Мор, что она в этом уверена – ведь сам Создатель ведет нас. Я не знаю, вправду ли он нас вел или она просто без оглядки верила в это, но теперь я лежу в таверне в Амарантайне, а Архидемон мертв. Он уже не зовет на Глубинных тропах порождений тьмы – его кожу, его кости, его кровь растянули с Форта Драккон на оружие и броню для аристократов, и мне остается надеяться, что хороший нагрудник достался сражавшемуся в той битве банну Тегану. 

О, банн Теган! Вспоминая его, я сладко потягиваюсь и обнимаю подушку. Самые светлые моменты моей юности связаны с моей тайной и яростной влюбленностью в брата эрла Эамона, который, конечно же, не мог отвечать мне взаимностью, потому что я была всего лишь маленькой девочкой в глупых платьях. И даже когда мы встретились в Редклифе, оба в броне и при оружии, я глядела на него во все глаза и была убеждена, что это лучший мужчина из всех, с кем Создатель когда-либо познакомит меня. 

Глубоко и медленно я вдыхаю свежий воздух и начинаю медленно засыпать – передо мной стоит лицо банна Тегана, он мне улыбается, затем становится все серьезней, его волосы темнеют, его черты меняются, и вдруг я вижу перед собой Морриган – взволнованную и немного испуганную. Она зовет меня по имени, зовет меня на помощь – а рядом с ней, положив голову ей на плечо, сидит маленький дракон. Она обнимает его за шею и что-то кричит мне, я иду к ней по каменному выступу над потоком лавы и от духоты мне не хватает воздуха, но я упрямо двигаюсь вперед. Я начинаю кашлять, ноги слабеют и глаза уже не могут видеть – я пытаюсь идти в темноте и четко слышу, как она зовет меня, пока не оступаюсь и не падаю в бегущую внизу лаву. 

Я вскакиваю в постели и начинаю глубоко дышать, я трогаю свое лицо, чтобы убедиться, что это был только сон и я жива. Я вся в слезах, волосы растрепаны, руки дрожат. Забыв о приличиях, я быстрым шагом выхожу из комнаты и спускаюсь вниз – краем глаза я замечаю, как Андерс и Хоу – Огрена почему-то нет – все еще сидят за своим столом, а вокруг них продолжается веселье. Кто-то хватает меня за подол сорочки, но я с силой ее одергиваю – так, что она внизу с треском рвется, стремительно подхожу к хозяину таверны и запинаясь прошу налить бренди. Пока он наливает, ко мне подходит Андерс и что-то мне говорит, но я ничего не понимаю – в ушах стоит какой-то странный шум. Дрожащими руками я забираю кружку с бренди и, не обращая на Андерса никакого внимания, поднимаюсь по лестнице, захожу к себе, сажусь на кровати и большими глотками пью из кружки. Почему-то я начинаю плакать, меня пробирает дрожь, и я закрываю лицо ладонями. Я слышу стук в дверь, но не могу ничего ответить. Стук прекращается, и обеспокоенный Андерс входит в комнату и садится рядом со мной. Бренди согревает меня, я закрываю глаза и немного успокаиваюсь. Когда мне снились кошмары, Лелиана обнимала меня и пела мне. Про себя я начинаю напевать эльфийскую песню, и в голове проясняется. Я слышу, как Андерс пытается со мной говорить. Мне становится ясно, что из этой странной ситуации надо как-то выходить – я не смогу быть Стражем-командором, если им придется нянчиться со мной. 

\- Андерс, тебе не стоило подниматься, – говорю я, открыв лицо, – это обычный кошмар, я их видела десятки.

\- Надеюсь, эти обычные кошмары светят только самым заслуженным Серым Стражам, а не таким разгильдяям, как я, – усмехается он и начинает шептать какое-то заклинание. 

Я пытаюсь протестовать, но через несколько секунд теряю сознание.


	6. Chapter 6

Прихожу в себя я долго и мучительно – сначала никак не могу открыть глаза, но голова кружится, и открыть их необходимо, чтобы это остановить. Глаза нескоро привыкают к свету – хоть он тусклый и мягкий, предрассветный. Голову словно наполнили медом, а он взял и засахарился. 

Поднявшись наконец с кровати, я подхожу к двери и пытаюсь ее открыть, но кто-то запер замок с обратной стороны. Сощурившись от боли в висках, я иду искать отмычки и худо-бедно отпираю дверь – хорошо, что замки тут простые, иначе я только испортила бы инструмент. Я куда лучше обращаюсь с клинками, чем с отмычками и ловушками. 

Я подхожу к комнате, в которой спят мои Серые Стражи, – но она тоже закрыта, и мне приходится взламывать замок. Мои движения неловкие – из-за нарастающей головной боли я не могу толком сконцентрироваться, но все же эти нехитрые действия мне удаются, и я осторожно, как можно тише, берусь за ручку двери и медленно открываю дверь вовнутрь. Но не успеваю сделать и шага в комнату, как кто-то зажимает мне ладонью рот, другой рукой хватает меня за руки, фиксирует их за спиной и плотно прижимает меня спиной к себе, приставив к моей шее лезвие кинжала. Я замираю и чувствую, как мое сердце отбивает тяжелые быстрые удары – и тут же, рядом, так же отчетливо стучит еще одно сердце – так близко, что эти удары я ощущаю кожей. От смешения ритмов у меня снова начинает кружиться голова. От чужого горячего дыхания разрастается ноющая боль в затылке, чужая ладонь мешает дышать. Тут же на меня накатывает паника, затем раздражение, быстро переходящее в ярость, – все это в считанные секунды. Не до конца понимая, что происходит, я со всей силы бью схватившего меня человека по ноге, ровно по кости, каблуком сапога. Я чувствую, как все его тело мгновенно напрягается, превозмогая боль, – он инстинктивно наклоняется вперед и сильно ударяется головой о мою голову – от чего у меня в глазах темнеет, – а кинжал царапает мне кожу. 

\- Уж сколько забавных любовных игр я видел в Башне, а вы еще забавней.

Как только Андерс произносит эти слова, хватка слабеет, я высвобождаюсь и, глубоко дыша, поворачиваюсь к своему обидчику.

Пунцовый от стыда Хоу щурится и яростно смотрит на меня. 

\- Тебя, Кусланд, не учили не врываться ночью в чужие комнаты? – спрашивает он, сразу же защищаясь, будто так он сможет побороть свое смущение.

\- А тебя не учили, что прежде чем полуголым кидаться на женщину, нужно получить ее согласие? – вставляет Андерс, и я чувствую, как мои щеки горят и я сама краснею. 

А Хоу вправду стоит передо мной босиком и в одних брюках.

Он бросает на Андерса быстрый ледяной взгляд, свидетельствующий, что замечание достигло цели, и от этого Андерс начинает довольно улыбаться. 

\- Думаю, командор пришла ко мне, а не к тебе, крошка Нат, – говорит он и с удовольствием потягивается. 

\- Твой юмор был бы в ходу в антиванском бродячем цирке, – холодно отвечает Хоу, ложится в свою кровать и начинает разглядывать потолок.

\- Не обращай внимания на этого неблагодарного парня, сестренка. Он скоро поймет, что обнимать красивых женщин можно не только в драке или в борделе.

\- Андерс, – я пытаюсь казаться серьезной, хоть его мелкие подколки Хоу меня немного веселят, – ты должен мне кое-что объяснить.

\- Я просто тебя убаюкал – чтоб ты не терзалась, – он пожимает плечами. – Обычное средство от бессонницы. Никогда не подводило – храмовники не успевали даже руки развести, чтобы ударить меня святой карой.

\- Я чувствую себя так, словно месяц просидела в пустом колодце, – говорю я, присаживаясь на край его кровати.

\- А вот это не я. Это бренди. И лучше бы тебе пойти и выспаться.

Я рассматриваю комнату и упираюсь взглядом в Хоу – он лежит с закрытыми глазами и делает вид, что спит: его тело напряжено, веки дергаются.

\- Кстати, – не отводя от него взгляда, обращаюсь я к Андерсу, – а где Огрен?

Андерс хмыкает. 

\- Вонючий гном умудрился найти себе гномью подружку.

Я чувствую, как вся головная боль начинает переливаться в сонливость, прощаюсь с Андерсом, ухожу в свою комнату и падаю в тяжелый сон. 

Но в этот раз мне хотя бы ничего не снится.

Проснувшись ближе к полудню, я быстро собираюсь, нахожу Андерса с Огреном – Хоу действительно куда-то исчез, – мы обедаем, и я расспрашиваю хозяина таверны о Кристофе. Оказывается, за Кристофом, который уже много дней как не появлялся, числится соседняя с моей комната. Я беру от нее ключ и ищу что-нибудь, что пролило бы свет на его исчезновение, и нахожу карту с отмеченными на ней Черными болотами. И Андерс, и Огрен соглашаются, что пропавшего Стража стоит искать там. 

На рынке Амарантайна я едва оттаскиваю Андерса от торговца волшебными вещицами, в конце концов пообещав магу вернуться за новой робой, когда нам будет хватать на нее золота. К счастью, Огрена устаивают его доспехи Легиона мертвых и оружие, поэтому мы быстро закупаем необходимые припасы и договариваемся с торговой гильдией, что выясним, кто в лесу Вендинг нападет на торговые караваны, а затем идем искать парней, столкнувшихся на западе с порождениями тьмы. Поскольку охотники не держат языков за зубами и славную историю своей встречи с порождениями тьмы рассказывают кому ни попадя, мы быстро их находим и подробно расспрашиваем, что случилось. Они говорят, что нашли в Чащобных холмах ущелье с заброшенной стройкой, куда один из них, странный флегматичный эльф, свалился, подвернув при этом ногу. И когда второй спустился его вытягивать, мимо них прошел отряд порождений тьмы – но они были заняты и не заметили плохо спрятавшихся охотников. «Как же, как же! – встревает в разговор Андерс. – Порождения тьмы были так заняты, что не заметили раненого эльфа?». 

Дальше я не слушаю – я думаю о том, что там может быть выход с Глубинных троп, а значит, именно оттуда могут ломиться на поверхность порождения тьмы. И поэтому прежде всего, оставив на потом караваны и Черные болота, надо двигаться туда – остановить тварей или хотя бы разобраться, что там такое и почему они оттуда лезут.

Мы возвращаемся в таверну поужинать и купить с собой несколько полезных зелий, а затем, убедившись, что все необходимое с нами, отправляемся в путь.

Весь день Андерс и Огрен спорили о том, сбежал ли Хоу навсегда, и строили предположения, куда он мог податься. Андерс успел рассказать гному о нашем ночном приключении, и тот несколько раз надо мной подшучивал, пока я на него не прикрикнула. 

Но Хоу действительно присоединяется к нам у городских ворот – и тут же выслушивает о себе все, что о нем целый вынуждена была слушать я. 

Мы берем путь на запад, и через некоторое время Андерс начинает ныть, что вместо ночи хорошего сна мы выбрали ночь ходьбы пешком, и я обещаю ему привал перед рассветом. 

\- Андерс, неужели тебе не снятся кошмары о порождениях тьмы? – искренне интересуюсь я.

\- Да, – после некоторой паузы отвечает он, – ты меня ими пугала, и они снятся. Но знаешь… Если ты видел, как в твоего собственного кота вселился демон ярости и убил трех храмовников, ты как-то терпимее относишься к кошмарам.

\- У тебя в Башне был кот? 

\- Пушистиус был моим единственным другом, пока я долгие месяцы сидел взаперти. Его, конечно, убили, но после этого случая я был так им горд! Эх, помянем Пушистиуса – да не кончатся у него мыши в Тени!

Я улыбаюсь такому сентиментальному факту из жизни Андерса – ведь у меня был свой мабари, преданный пес, который прошел со мной весь Ферелден и теперь отдыхает в Хайевере. Я тренировалась вместе с ним, и Фергюс часто дразнился, что у мабари все выходит лучше, чем у меня. Но вся сентиментальность улетучивается, как только я вспоминаю последнюю ночь дома – и я снова загораюсь, снова тело становится тяжелым настолько, что трудно идти. Это гнетущее, разрывающее на куски ощущение мешает дышать, мешает говорить – да что там, иногда, когда я особенно четко все вспоминаю, мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Будто одна за другой в мое тело вонзаются иголки. И я злюсь, потому что Рендон Хоу снова меня побеждает. 

Когда заходит луна, мы разбиваем лагерь, и Огрен с Андерсом тут же заваливаются спать. Я дежурю, а Хоу уходит осмотреть окрестности. 

Очень жаль, что нам по дороге не попался какой-нибудь водоем – я хотела бы войти в прохладную воду и долго стоять в ней, закрыв глаза. Не думая о броне, не думая об оружии – не вспоминая рычащих гарлоков, забыв о тревожном сне с Морриган и о том, хорошо ли гномы кладут камень, укрепляя стены Башни Бдения. Все, кроме волнующей прохлады, исчезло бы – солнце, птицы, разговоры, воспоминания, прикосновения. И хотя мне было приятно, когда в такие моменты ко мне подкрадывалась Лелиана и обнимала меня за плечи, сейчас я хотела бы быть одна – и просто стоять по нос в воде, глядя, как в ее поверхности отражается какой-нибудь незатейливый ферелденский пейзаж, и ни о чем не думая, ничего не чувствуя. Так, чтобы печаль людей и вправду перестала быть моей печалью. А моей печали и вовсе никогда не было. И хоть я сейчас одна, и некому меня обнимать за плечи, вся эта печаль – и моя, и чужая, собранная мной за долгие месяцы скитаний, – во мне, и я несу ее, как мать несет на руках ребенка, который еще не умеет ходить. И которого у меня, в общем-то, никогда не будет. 

Это меня раньше не расстраивало – когда каждый день ты рискуешь умереть в бою и неизвестно, выстоит ли перед Мором огромный Ферелден, тебе не приходит в голову переживать о том, что у тебя вряд ли появятся дети. Но что об этом жалеть? Кому нужна такая мать? Я не могу справиться с собственными снами – кем я могла бы воспитать своих детей? Я бы ушла на Глубинные тропы, поправив на детях одежду и напомнив им, что следует вести себя хорошо? 

Создатель был благосклонен ко мне – я убила Архидемона и выжила, а такое встречается все же реже, чем дети.

Я слышу шаги и поворачиваю голову на звук – идет Хоу. Он подходит ко мне и садится рядом, и мы долгое время молчим – мне нечего ему сказать.

\- Сегодня я беседовал с сестрой, – говорит он по-прежнему холодно, глядя куда-то вдаль.

\- Делайла жива? 

Хоу усмехается.

\- Ты помнишь ее имя. Странно.

Я вздыхаю. 

\- Конечно, помню. Из всех моих знакомых девушек она всегда была самой здравомыслящей. 

И это правда. Делайлу мало интересовали платья, сплетни, она нечасто бывала при дворе, где надо было всем улыбаться и изображать девушку на выданье, и даже Рендон Хоу в какой-то момент вроде бы сдался и поставил крест на идее найти для нее подходящую партию.

Хоу широко улыбается.

\- Что ж, могу вас обоих поздравить: все ваши знакомые девушки по-прежнему аристократки, а вот вам, двум самым здравомыслящим, они вряд ли стали бы завидовать. Одна из вас – Серый Страж, который вечно будет скитаться по Ферелдену, а другая – жена простого торговца из Амарантайна. 

Я пристально на него гляжу – улыбка застыла на его лице, но глаза стали печальными.

\- А я думала, только Томас из вас троих бредил своей благородностью.

Его лицо вмиг становится серьезным.

\- А что, по-твоему, такое – благородность, а, Кусланд? Может, благородно забыть Хайевер и своих предков и считать, что у тебя и твоей семьи нет многовековой истории? 

Я тут же вскипаю, и мне хочется наорать на него, сказать ему, какой он дурак и как он неправ, как он вообще смеет мне такое говорить, но слова комом стоят в горле. Потому что он прав. И мне необходимо себя оправдать. Для этого у меня есть легенда.

\- Я Серый Страж, Хоу. Серые Стражи после Посвящения теряют все – семью, историю, все. И хочу напомнить тебе, раз уж мы тут о благородстве, – я отвешиваю ему удар по больному месту, – что стала я такой благодаря твоему отцу. Благодаря ему у меня теперь никогда не будет семьи. 

Я готова к вспышке ярости в нем, к ссоре, но он отворачивается и молчит.

Уже почти рассвело, вокруг стали петь птицы, и над нами понемногу рассеивается ночной туман. Мы разбили лагерь неподалеку от леса, между небольшими холмами, в наполненной туманом низине, и солнце здесь появится еще не скоро. Тут сыро и уныло, это не лучшее место для лагеря, но отсюда нас хотя бы не видно. 

Хоу молчит и смотрит куда-то вдаль, пока наконец спокойным, ровным тоном не говорит:

\- Дилайла рассказала мне об отце. 

Он снова замолкает на некоторое время, а затем продолжает:

\- Я был уверен, что он просто выбрал не ту сторону в войне. Так случается. И поэтому наша семья теперь изгои – а кто-то, поддержавший тебя и Анору, получил свои титулы и земли. Но Дилайла уверяла меня, что это здесь ни при чем. Сказала, отец по собственной воле совершал ужасные вещи.

\- И ты ей не веришь? Истории с Хайевером тебе недостаточно?

\- История с Хайевером могла ничего не значить! Это могло быть… политическое действие, стратегическое, военное… Меня несколько лет не было Ферелдене – откуда мне было знать, что здесь происходит?

Он вздыхает. 

\- Я верю ей. Она единственная, кому я верю без оглядки. Но неужели я столько лет ошибался в нем? В это я тоже не могу поверить.

\- Когда он в тот день приехал к нам, – говорю я, опустив голову и глядя в землю, – он так воодушевленно рассказывал об их с отцом дружбе, о старых добрых временах. О том, что Томас спрашивал обо мне и, возможно, мы могли бы… Я пожелала ему удачи на войне. А ночью, – я начинаю говорить шепотом – для голоса мне не хватает сил, и каждое слово, каждое движение губ дается с трудом, – я проснулась, и Ориана с малышом уже были мертвы. Они оба лежали на полу в своей комнате – молодая женщина и восьмилетний ребенок. Когда моя мать их увидела, она сказала мне… что Хоу должен умереть мучительной смертью. А потом мы нашли отца – он истекал кровью. Я пообещала ему, что отомщу, – и выполнила свое обещание, и ни разу не пожалела об этом. Родители так и остались там умирать, в горящем замке. Все те долгие дни, пока я шла в Остагар, перед моими глазами стояли тела Орианы и ее сына. 

Я замолкаю, делая передышку. Он тоже молчит – это самое неприятное, самое давящее молчание в моей жизни. Чтобы прервать его, я продолжаю:

\- Когда в форте Драккон я рассказала сер Коутрен, рыцарю Логейна, что они с Хоу продавали в рабство эльфов, мудрая сер Коутрен, пытаясь оправдать своего патрона, сказала мне, что война – это очень непростая штука, что иногда приходится принимать неоднозначные решения, и что я об этом ничего не знаю, потому что моя борьба проста – ведь никто не будет лить слезы по убитому огру. Но и такое объяснение всех этих зверств меня не устраивает. И ее не устроило – в итоге она согласилась, что это было слишком. Что сказала бы Андрасте, увидев трупы детей? 

Я не спрашиваю его – я спрашиваю себя. Я думаю об Андрасте, и мне становится легче – я вспоминаю Лелиану. У нее всегда находились для меня слова, какая бы грусть меня ни съедала. А теперь этих слов нет, и мне кажется, что я совершенно одинока, и этот рассвет, и эти птицы, и влажный воздух, – все давит на меня, и от собственной слабости и нытья я начинаю раздражаться. Пока она меня слушала, пока я могла переложить на нее часть всего, что меня тяготило и мучило, я была уравновешена. Но теперь поводов сойти с ума прибавилось, а рассказать о них некому.

\- Как я мог так ошибаться?

Я качаю головой.

\- Не вини себя, Хоу. Люди меняются. Особенно когда дело доходит до титулов, земель, денег. Он сделал свой выбор, и из-за него ты теперь сидишь здесь, со мной, вместо того чтобы управлять эрлингом. Нас обоих он лишил истории и семьи.

\- Но твоей фамилией не будут пугать эльфийских детей.

Он встает, расстилает свое одеяло и ложится, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной. Я бужу Огрена – его очередь дежурить, и падаю на свое одеяло – но за те несколько часов, пока мы стоим лагерем, так и не смыкаю глаз. Я смотрю на спину Хоу и вспоминаю, как прошлой ночью он набросился на меня с кинжалом – как он крепко прижимал меня к себе, как после Андерс потешался над ним, и улыбаюсь, представляя, что подумал бы суровый мужественный Хоу несколько лет назад, знай он, что с нами будет. 

О, Создатель – я обязана забыть это все, отпустить это все и привыкнуть к нему. Я больше не могу нести на себе всю эту тяжесть. Что сказал бы мне отец? Что возмездие свершилось, и я должна быть свободна. 

Свободна достаточно, чтобы каждый день видеть Хоу – и не видеть в нем его отца.


	7. Chapter 7

Чащобные холмы – далеко не самый живописный уголок Ферелдена, посланный Создателем эрлам Амарантайна за все их прегрешения (которых, что бы там ни говорил Хоу, у его семьи, как у всякой знати королевства, предостаточно): тут не растет ничего, кроме диких колючих кустов, тут бродят свирепые звери, слишком упрямые и глупые, чтобы интересовать долийцев. А теперь – еще и порождения тьмы. Будь я скрывающимся от правосудия преступником, достаточно умелым, чтобы выжить в диких местах у подножья гор, я бы скрывалась именно здесь. Нормальные рыцари-храмовники и сержанты стражи, хоть сколько-нибудь дорожащие жизнями своих подчиненных, не стали бы рыскать по Чащобным холмам в поисках беглецов, понадеявшись, что за них их работу сделают берсеркарны. 

Мы приходим сюда на рассвете следующего дня, не встретив по дороге ни порождений тьмы, ни других оскверненных существ, и чем ближе Чащобные холмы, тем чаще Огрен ворчит, что зря мы послушали двух не в меру языкатых охотников («И один из них гребаный эльф!»). Но я начинаю понемногу чувствовать скверну, и когда мы, пройдя по узким тропинкам между колючками, подходим к мосту над глубоким ущельем, моя кровь словно закипает: где-то там внизу не просто есть порождения тьмы – их десятки, и они, возможно, чувствуют мое приближение. 

Краем глаза я замечаю, как стоящий чуть поодаль Хоу щурится, словно от боли или отвращения: он впервые чувствует скверну порождений тьмы, и, в отличие от Огрена, чутье которого притупил алкоголь, и окруженного каким-то заклинанием Андерса, настораживается и пытается понять, почему его вдруг бросило в жар. Жестом я приказываю им остановиться – Андерс тут же готовит к бою посох, Огрен достает из-за спины топор, а Хоу целится в сторону моста. Но я не вижу в нем уверенности – новые непонятные ощущения отвлекают и тревожат его. Мне уже ясно, что нас ждет не один бой, поэтому я не могу позволить себе потерять лучника – я, конечно, еще не видела Хоу в деле, но я хорошо помню, насколько незаменима в бою была Лелиана. Я могла положиться на нее в самые сложные минуты, а в непредсказуемых ситуациях она была единственной, кто читал мои мысли и всегда опережал мои команды. Сейчас мне очень нужен такой человек. Кто-то, кто сохранял бы в бою трезвую голову и был настроен на меня так, как была настроена на меня она. Я одергиваю себя. Неужели я думаю о том, как заменить Лелиану Хоу? Мою Лелиану? Им? Лелиану, которую привел ко мне Создатель, человеком, который меня ненавидит и собирался убить? Нет, уж лучше я буду сама все контролировать. Но, тем не менее, Хоу надо объяснить, что с ним происходит – терять боевую единицу перед походом в логово порождений тьмы я уж точно не намерена. 

Они стоят наготове, а я подхожу к нему и становлюсь с ним плечо к плечу.

\- Ты уже чувствуешь их, – говорю я тихо, чтобы Андерс и Огрен не услышали – с каждым из них будет в нужное время отдельный разговор. – Когда тебя начинает будто жечь изнутри, значит, они рядом. И они чуют тебя.

Он на меня не смотрит – он внимательно вглядывается вдаль, ожидая, что на мосту кто-то появится. 

\- Ты вообще когда-нибудь видел порождений тьмы? – спрашиваю я, когда понимаю, что отвечать мне он не собирается.

\- Нет, – холодно говорит он, видимо, считая это своей слабостью. 

\- К ним быстро привыкаешь. И лучше, конечно, изучать их по их трупам. 

Хоу поворачивает голову ко мне и раздраженно спрашивает:

\- Кусланд, зачем ты мне все это говоришь? 

Он зол – похоже, он считает, что я сомневаюсь в его умениях. Конечно, я сомневаюсь. Единственный бой, который я видела в его исполнении, окончился тем, что я тянула его раненого из лесу на своей спине. Но если я ему в этом признаюсь, с боевым духом в нем будет покончено – все, что в нем останется, – это ненависть ко мне и желание пустить мне в затылок стрелу. 

\- Ты только стал Серым Стражем. Ты должен знать, что значит чувствовать скверну. Не мне учить тебя драться – но только я могу объяснить тебе, что значат твои ощущения. Если ты во время боя будешь гадать, не болен ли ты, это может плохо кончиться для нас всех.

Он вздыхает.

\- Ладно, ты права. Я действительно стал что-то… чувствовать. Но можешь не волноваться – меня это не пугает. – Он снова пристально вглядывается вдаль, и холодно добавляет: 

\- Кем бы ты ни была, сейчас я должен тебя прикрывать. 

\- Вот и отлично. Этого мне достаточно.

Я иду вперед и делаю им знак следовать за мной. Мы приходим по мосту и спускаемся на дно ущелья. Тут не просто стройка – а древняя гномья кладка, уходящие вглубь каменные коридоры, на стенах которых – рунические надписи и традиционные для гномов орнаменты. Удивительно, как это ущелье не нашли раньше, во время Мора – если эти коридоры и правда ведут на Глубинные тропы, эрлинг был в большей опасности, чем сам Денерим. 

Я замечаю, как Огрен внюхивается в воздух.

\- Эй, твари где-то рядом – меня аж выворачивает от их вони.

Но я не успеваю обернуться и объяснить им, что это и есть чутье Серых Стражей, – издалека доносится яростный рев генлоков-берсеркеров, и я осторожно вдоль стены подбираюсь к ним поближе, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит. Порождения тьмы во главе с эмиссаром волокут гномку в броне Легиона мертвых, она отчаянно отбивается, затем вырывается и вступает с ними в бой. Я слышу яростный клич Огрена, и пока он бежит на порождений тьмы с топором, я вдоль стены незаметно продвигаюсь в их тыл и наношу несколько стремительных ударов в спину ближайшему генлоку – и его труп падает мне под ноги. Прямо передо мной разлетается на куски замороженный Андерсом гарлок. Порождения тьмы обступают меня, и я, несколько раз развернувшись на каблуках сапог, рублю их круговыми движениями. Внезапно я чувствую сильный удар в спину и, не удержавшись на ногах, падаю вперед. Я быстро поднимаюсь, разворачиваюсь и вижу, как сбивший меня щитом гарлок замахивается на меня мечом – я и не успеваю среагировать, как в его голову вонзается стрела. Его тело валится на пол, и за ним я вижу холодное невозмутимое лицо Хоу. Он быстро отворачивается и продолжает стрельбу – а я снова бросаюсь в драку. Когда мы кончаем последнюю тварь, гномка переводит дух.

\- Фух, я уж думала, что и вправду вступлю в Легион мертвых. 

Огрен довольно кряхтит, Андерс и Хоу вытирают с одежды кровь.

\- Сигрун, разведчик из Легиона мертвых, – представляется гномка.

Она рассказывает нам, что впереди – не что иное, как легендарный Кел-Хирол, древний город гномов-кузнецов, и там, глубоко внизу, порождения тьмы перебили весь ее разведотряд.

Сигрун уверена, что на нижних уровнях Кел-Хирола твари прячут маток – и это крайне плохие новости для эрлинга, поэтому мы вместе с ней отправляемся в тейг: возможно, уничтожив этих жутких существ, мы покончим с нападениями, и моя жизнь пойдет своим чередом. 

Что я буду делать, если мне удастся вернуться из Кел-Хирола, а порождения тьмы отступят? Неужели я сниму броню, спрячу подальше оружие, надену платье и стану все время принимать аристократов, слушать об их дрязгах а после – председательствовать на судах? Смогу ли я все это делать – после того, как мне открылось столько потерянных чудес Ферелдена? Получится ли у меня каждую ночь смотреть на звезды и не думать о холодном Храме Урны священного праха, неприступном, охраняющем высокие пики Морозных гор? Нет, это не для меня. Это для Фергюса, для Аноры, это, в конце концов, для банна Тегана – но не для меня. Рано или поздно меня ждут Глубинные тропы – и только Создатель знает, сколько еще тайн он там спрятал и сколько из них я открою. Глубинные тропы длинные и древние, там порождения тьмы отыскали Архидемона – и ищут нового, там не только куется армия големов, а занятые оскверненными пауками твердыни берегут давно забытые Хранителями легенды, – там, возможно, спят существа, проклятые задолго до падения Золотого города. Кто знает – может, там, где слишком глубоко даже для порождений тьмы, Тень сплетается с камнем и ждет меня, чтобы открыть мне что-то, после чего и броня, и оружие и вправду потеряют смысл. И вместо того, чтобы бороться со скверной, я упаду в глубокий колодец лириума – и буду видеть цветные, быстрые сны о началах времен, пока Андрасте не заберет меня к себе. «Смерть, не оскверненная демонами и магами крови, – только начало любви», – так мне сказала Андрасте – или я сама это придумала, но мне хочется верить, что она приглядывает за мной, и когда придет мое время, она подарит мне достойную смерть.

Правда, любой церковник сможет возразить, что достойная смерть мне не положена: я укрываю магов-отступников – сначала Морриган, теперь Андерса, я спасла Круг, рискуя освободить магов крови, да еще и, чтобы выжить, уговорила Алистера на предложенный Морриган ритуал (правда, кроме нас троих об этом никто не знает). 

Мы спускаемся по подземным коридорам, мы деремся с порождениями тьмы – и всю дорогу я молчу, и каким-то неуловимым шлейфом тянется за каждой моей мыслью ощущение, будто я сама себе чего-то недоговариваю. Будто я что-то знаю – но признаться себе в этом боюсь. И только когда я вспоминаю последнюю ночь в Редклифе перед походом на Денерим, все становится так ясно, что отрицать уже нет смысла.

Я останавливаюсь прямо посреди каменных ступеней, я смотрю перед собой, но ничего не вижу. 

Теперь я знаю, что ритуал для меня не закончился. Морриган зовет меня, и древний бог, который должен был стать ее ребенком, зовет меня. Архидемон не умер – он преобразился, ослаб, он, возможно, уже вернул себе свое сознание, и они оба почему-то нуждаются во мне. В нем уже нет скверны – но он все еще говорит со мной: больше ему говорить не с кем, и никто, даже сама Морриган, пока что его не поймет. Но почему я? Ведь у него теперь есть отец – Серый Страж. О, Создатель! Все эти сны, все эти виды Глубинных троп – неужели они значили, что мне прямо сейчас нужно оправиться туда? 

Я вздрагиваю – рядом с моим ухом, едва не задев его, пролетает стрела и вонзается в шею несущегося на меня гарлока. Я не вижу ни Огрена, ни Сигрун, чуть поодаль стоит замороженный Андерс. У меня нет времени проверить, что там с Хоу, – но раз он пускает стрелу за стрелой, значит, он еще в порядке. Я выхватываю из ножен мечи и делаю стремительный выпад в сторону генлока, неуклюже колющего Андерса кинжалами. Когда с ним покончено и Андерс приходит в себя, я даю ему команду уничтожить колдующего мага-эмиссара, а сама рвусь вперед в гущу боя, откуда слышны боевые кличи Огрена. Через несколько минут драки я замечаю, что двое порождений тьмы бегут на Хоу. Вряд ли он хорош в ближнем бою, как Сигрун или я сама – поэтому я бросаюсь вслед за ними, быстро настигаю последнего и без остановки рублю его со спины. Я чувствую жжение на шее – это доживающий последние мгновения эмиссар стреляет в меня посохом. Не останавливаясь, я бегу дальше – но гарлок достигает Хоу и сбивает его с ног щитом. Тот тут же вскакивает на ноги и пытается увернуться от удара мечом, но я уже вонзаю оба своих клинка в спину твари. И тут же вся напрягаюсь от горячей боли в бедре – из него навылет выходит стрела – и, теряя равновесие, падаю на Хоу. Он удерживает меня, а я чувствую, как в ногу вонзается еще одна стрела. Возня за моей спиной стихает – слышны только проклятья Огрена, а значит, бой окончен. Бой окончен, а я не только получила не нужные сейчас ранения, но и прозевала его начало. 

Я поднимаю взгляд и встречаюсь с вопросительным взглядом Хоу, придерживающего меня за плечи. На несколько мгновений Хоу теряет самообладание – он явно озадачен таким исходом, но прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, к нам подходит Андерс, берет меня за руки и прислоняет к себе. 

\- Ну что, командор, досталось тебе? Не волнуйся – я столько раз удирал от лучников, что в совершенстве выучил, как вытаскивать стрелы из тела.

Он подводит меня к каменной плите и укладывает на нее, подложив мне под голову свое одеяло.

\- Ты видела, – накладывая на мои раны заклинания, говорит Андерс, – эти твари стали умнее. Прежде чем открыто нападать, они навели на тебя паралич.

Что ж, возможно, именно так это и выглядело со стороны. Хорошо бы, чтобы все они так думали. Иначе им может показаться, что Страж-командор уже не та.

А та ли? Что если время, отведенное мне на борьбу, вышло, и мне вправду стоит нарядиться в платье и устраивать приемы по случаю какого-нибудь Праздника урожая и напиваться по вечерам, чтобы не так часто снились порождения тьмы? А кто-нибудь другой, какой-то новый герой станет драться за Ферелден. 

\- Ты в который раз выручила Хоу, – забинтовав мне раны, говорит Андерс и улыбается. – Нам повезло с командором. Хорошенькая девушка, которая к тому же печется о нас, как о детях. А теперь я позабочусь о тебе – мы разобьем лагерь, чтобы ты отдохнула и поправилась. Порождения тьмы от нас никуда не денутся. 

И они чуть поодаль, в руинах, разбивают лагерь. Андерс настаивает, чтобы я не ходила – поэтому я лежу у огня с закрытыми глазами, избегая лишних разговоров. Я хочу спать – но не хочу видеть во сне Морриган. Не хочу слышать, как она просит о помощи – я не могу помочь ей, я не могу бросить эрлинг и уйти. Но я знаю, что этот странный зов теперь будет со мной всегда – и я, возможно, каждый раз буду просыпаться в слезах. К снам о порождениях тьмы можно привыкнуть, потому что можно привыкнуть к ним самим – и больше их не бояться. Но эти сны приносят не страх. Они взваливают на меня чувство вины и непонятную мне жалость.

\- Кусланд?

Я открываю глаза – надо мной склонился Хоу. Уж к чему я сейчас не готова, так это к обвинительным беседам. 

Он садится около моего одеяла.

\- Знаешь, как-то в Вольной Марке я думал о тебе. 

Я настораживаюсь. 

\- Думал, что из тебя, как бы ни старался твой отец, не выйдет воина. Ты была достаточно умелой и ловкой, но ты слишком много размышляла. Я был уверен, что нерешительность погубит тебя в первой же настоящей битве.

\- И что же со мной случилось?

Он ухмыляется. 

\- Это очевидно. Ты все еще нерешительна, и я не знаю, как тебе удалось сюда добраться. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как тебе удалось победить моего отца.

Я отвожу от него глаза и смотрю в темный свод. 

Значит, из всех них он один понял, что никакой эмиссар меня не заколдовывал – что я просто потеряла бдительность, что я просто выпала из этого мира, в котором существуют Кел-Хирол, порождения тьмы и оружие. И что же он теперь намерен делать? Высмеять меня и сказать, что мое прошлое – чьи угодно заслуги, но никак не мои собственные? Что ж, во имя Создателя, это и правда так. Кем бы я была без Алистера и Морриган, которые вытащили меня из Дебрей Коркари и заставили поверить в то, что я Серый Страж? Кем бы я была без Лелианы, которая пришла ко мне в простой одежде послушницы и заставила меня поверить в то, что Создатель на моей стороне? Кем бы я, в конце концов, была без Дункана, вытащившего меня из замка Хайевер?.. 

Глядя в темноту вверху, я улыбаюсь – и если бы кто-то на меня смотрел, он наверняка сказал бы, что улыбаюсь я злорадно.

\- Знаешь, Хоу, как я добралась сюда и как я победила твоего отца? Он и только он помог мне. Ты можешь считать меня нерешительной – он тоже так считал. Но, Хоу, если я чего-то сильно хочу – например, мести, – никакие обстоятельства, будь это Мор или не Мор, меня не остановят, – я поворачиваю голову к нему, и, глядя в его ледяные глаза, говорю: 

\- Поэтому, Хоу, если тебе вдруг что-то от меня очень надо – уж постарайся, чтобы я этого сильно захотела. 

Я закрываю глаза, давая ему понять, что разговор окончен, и начинаю напевать про себя эльфийскую песню – когда над головой нет звезд, а я вся дрожу от боли, злости и какого-то глупого смущения, это лучший способ задуматься об Андрасте.


	8. Chapter 8

Чьи-то руки гладят меня по голове, пальцы путаются в моих волосах – я лежу с закрытыми глазами, спокойная, в медленной и вязкой истоме, я слушаю тишину, и в этой тишине друг за другом раздаются разные звуки. Десятки мелодий, чужие голоса, смех, далекие, приглушенные крики – и все это неблизко, словно за толщей воды. Чьи-то губы прислоняются к моим волосам, и я чувствую теплое дыхание – будто кто-то что-то беззвучно шепчет. Кто-то целует меня в лоб, кончиками пальцев проводит по моим губам и, обнимая меня за голову, прислоняется к моему лбу подбородком. 

\- Не иди никуда, – тихо шепчет знакомый голос, – ты исполнила то, что велено Создателем. Теперь он дарует тебе спокойствие. 

Мне тепло и уютно, и я знаю, что обо мне позаботятся. Мне не надо будет думать, как чистить от крови свои мечи, я могу забыть об опасности, и все неудобства походного лагеря – палатки, костры и плохая стряпня – останутся в прошлом. Мы будем жить на берегу большого теплого моря и ждать, пока на наш берег высадятся кунари. А потом сможем умереть, защищая свой дом и свою честь. 

\- Нет, мы не будем жить на берегу моря, – говорит она, – мы будем жить в большом городе, где по утрам пахнет булками с пряностями, а по вечерам – сладкими цветами, где можно ходить в туфлях, перевязанных голубыми тесемками, и носить атласные платья. Ты ведь практически королева! На тебе они будут выглядеть великолепно.

\- Только не в городе! Мы сможем уйти куда-нибудь, где нет никаких людей. Где никто нас не узнает. Где некому рассказывать сказки…

Она еще раз целует меня в лоб, запускает пальцы в мои волосы и звонко смеется. И этот смех, и эти прикосновения растворяются в темноте – и я понимаю, что нет никакой Лелианы, нет никакой истомы и никаких туфель. 

Но нет и Морриган. 

Есть только тяжелый, каменный Кел-Хирол, и я здесь по-настоящему одна.

Я поднимаюсь и оглядываюсь по сторонам – и не вижу никого. Мое оружие на месте, но ни походных, ни чьих-то личных вещей нет. Издалека доносится гул битвы. Моя нога болит, но ходить можно, поэтому я беру свои клинки и, осторожно обогнув высоченную плиту, выглядываю на широкую каменную площадку. На ее краю, перед лестницей, ведущей вниз, стоит Хоу, прицелившись из лука куда-то вдаль. Ниже видна голова Андерса – он, похоже, внимательно во что-то вглядывается. Превозмогая боль, я подхожу к Хоу и из-за его спины смотрю вниз. 

Там, под сводами Кел-Хирола, не обращая внимания на стоящих на лестнице Андерса, Сигрун и Огрена, дерутся друг с другом порождения тьмы. 

Не поворачиваясь, Хоу говорит мне:

\- Хотелось бы, чтобы эти твари друг друга перебили. Не стоит мешать им, Кусланд.

Оставив Хоу позади, я подхожу к Андерсу.

\- Что здесь происходит?

Андерс кивает в сторону боя.

\- Порождения тьмы воюют. Там сначала даже кто-то говорящий был, нес какую-то чепуху. А другие слушали. 

\- Андерс, – я внимательно вглядываюсь вдаль, – пока у нас выгодная позиция, им надо помочь умереть. Ад, шквал, прочее – подойдет все, что можно наколдовать издалека. Я не хочу вступать в ближний бой – а если не помочь им сейчас, ближнего боя не избежать. 

Андерс улыбается.

\- Вот это моя любимая тактика!

Пока он колдует свои заклинания, я, прихрамывая, отхожу назад – Хоу стоит все в той же позе, целясь в сторону боя. Вокруг порождений тьмы начинают скакать молнии, их накрывает ледяное облако – и я уже не вижу, что там происходит. 

\- Ты можешь опустить лук, – говорю я Хоу, – они до нас не дойдут.

Я вижу, как он, не глядя на меня, ухмыляется.

\- Когда я говорил тебе, что не понимаю, как ты сюда добралась, я имел в виду именно это. 

\- Я готова поспорить с тобой на собственные клинки, что они сюда не дойдут.

Он опускает лук и долго и пристально на меня смотрит. А я смотрю на него. Я слышу, как за моей спиной шумит ураган, звуки отталкиваются от стен и смешиваются, гремит оружие, что-то задорно кричит Огрен – а я смотрю на Хоу и впервые, кажется, не вижу в нем Рендона. Я не вижу в нем человека, по чьему приказанию вырезали мою семью. Я не вижу человека, пытавшего людей и эльфов в подземельях замка эрла Денерима. Который, умирая, посылал мне проклятья. У этого Хоу тот же нос – но у него другие глаза. Когда последний раз я смотрела в эти глаза, я была в бальном платье, раздосадованная и злая настолько, что даже посмела коснуться его – и мне почему-то вдруг становится жаль, что я тогда не остановилась и не рассказала ему все, что потом рассказала банну Тегану. 

\- Кусланд, – говорит он так, будто сейчас спросит «Что случилось?», – когда я смотрю на тебя, мне хочется поселиться где-нибудь на берегу моря, где нет никаких людей. Потому что находиться рядом с тобой невозможно.

Я гляжу на него во все глаза, и меня хватает разве что на то, чтоб сказать ему «Да, я уже это слышала», отвести взгляд и, прихрамывая, уйти к своим вещам – даже не поинтересовавшись, что там с порождениями тьмы.

Я падаю на свое одеяло и закрываю глаза. Я настолько растеряна, что меня не интересует ни где я, ни как я тут оказалась – я словно в Тени, и демоны играют со мной, желая заполучить меня в свои лапы. Я не могу отличить реальность от сна – я теряюсь в потоке времени и событий, и мне кажется, что в моей жизни ничего не было – не было резни в Хайевере, Остагара, не было долгих скитаний и Архидемона, не было Лелианы, не было порождений тьмы – и сейчас я просто младшая дочь тейрна, завидная невеста с большими глазами и белой кожей, которой все улыбаются, которой машет рукой король Кайлан… Кайлан! Что эти твари сделали с тобой? Что сделал с тобой Логейн? Успокойся, и пусть Андрасте примет тебя в свои объятия, тебе теперь нечего волноваться – я отомстила за тебя, я отомстила всем, кого нашла – порождениям тьмы, Логейну, Хоу… Хоу! 

Я слышу вокруг себя тревожные голоса и пытаюсь открыть глаза – но вижу только пятна света. «Андерс!» – кричит Сигрун, чьи-то руки трогают мой лоб, я чувствую, как кто-то брызгает мне в лицо водой. 

Где ты, Лелиана? Почему ты не поможешь мне? Почему не придешь и не споешь мне, не расскажешь мне сказок? Почему ты не хочешь жить со мной на берегу моря? 

«Андерс, сделай что-нибудь!» – кричит Сигрун.

Зачем тебе город – неужели все эти голубые тесемки на туфлях тебе не надоели, пока ты была ввязана в Игру? Ты уже однажды поплатилась за город – в тех же подземельях, где мы убили Хоу. Ты шла там, и тебе было не по себе, и Винн утешала тебя, а я не знала, что сказать, – от всего, что там происходило, мне было еще больней, чем тебе. Мне хотелось сжечь это поместье – мне хотелось, чтобы Создатель направил туда свой праведный гнев. Зачем тебе город, Лелиана?.. Я хочу туда, где нет людей…

«Хоу! Держи ее руки!» – приказывает Андерс.

Я снова пытаюсь открыть глаза, и снова вижу лишь пятна света – они мельтешат, и голова начинает бешено кружиться. Пальцами рук я ищу опору – но опора словно сама меня находит: что-то меня обездвиживает, и я беспомощно, без сил окунаюсь в неприятный, болезненный свет.

Когда в следующий раз я открываю глаза, в мягком свете от костра я вижу профиль Андерса. Через какое-то время он поворачивается ко мне и, увидев, что я смотрю на него, подсаживается ближе. 

\- Ну как ты, сестренка? 

Я выдавливаю из себя улыбку.

\- А что-то случилось?

\- Похоже, мы тебя недоглядели. Ты чуть не сгорела. Я уж думал, из Кел-Хирола нам придется выбираться самим.

Я пытаюсь подняться, но Андерс меня останавливает.

\- Не стоит. Никто из нас, как ты понимаешь, без тебя никуда не торопится.

Я снова закрываю глаза и пытаюсь понять, что случилось. Мое сознание подвело меня – и совсем не из-за порождений тьмы. 

Они меня недоглядели? Да я просто схожу с ума! Долгое, долгое время я была сильной и собранной – пока мне надо было мстить Хоу, моя голова была светлой, и я точно знала, что делать. Все лишения, все страдания вокруг, десятки смертей каждый день, – все это никуда не ушло, все это собиралось в голове, чтобы сейчас, когда Хоу мертв, когда побежден Архидемон, в одночасье взорваться и лишить меня благоразумия и трезвости ума. Горящий Хайевер, тело мертвого короля, одержимые в Башне Круга, Геспит, потрошители, Морриган, Каридин, Дункан, Лелиана, истлевшая София Драйден, – все это смешалось в моей голове и давило на меня, но пока Хоу был жив, не имело ровно никакого значения. Я шла в Денерим не затем, чтобы покончить с Архидемоном, – я шла, чтобы покончить с Хоу. Он, хоть это и странно, уберег меня от всей той мерзости, которую мне довелось увидеть. Думая о мести, я не сошла с ума раньше – но, похоже, схожу с ума теперь.

\- Андерс, – не открывая глаз, зову я, – я хотела бы стать на ноги и драться. 

\- Скоро все получится. Только спешить некуда.

Он вздыхает.

\- Ты еще успеешь умереть. А пока я принесу тебе еды.

Еще долго мы стоим лагерем, и Андерс лечит меня, и когда мы снимаемся с места, я уже чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Все свои силы я отдаю выздоровлению – я точно знаю, что только хороший бой, только жизнь во имя чего-то может меня спасти. И все время, пока мы пробираемся все ниже и ниже – пока своды тейга становятся все невыносимей, а со скользких стен на нас лезут все более мерзкие твари, – я пытаюсь заглушить изъедающую меня тревогу. Я пытаюсь понять – как так случилось, что в один момент все предыдущие скитания стерлись из моей памяти, и я почувствовала себя легко, будто наибольшая моя горесть – назойливый младший Хоу, а потом вдруг меня унесло в пропасть, словно каждое убитое мной порожденье тьмы захотело впечататься в мою душу и остаться там навсегда. Я не могу забыть, да, я не могу быть просто дочерью тейрна – но неужели я обязана помнить все?

Я ловлю себя на том, что даже мысли о Лелиане причиняют мне боль. Будь она рядом, все было бы совсем иначе – это она сказала бы мне, что хочет жить на берегу моря, и я, возможно, была бы спокойна. Но почему-то это мне говорит Хоу. И говорит так, что я понимаю: мне нет места у моря, я останусь где-нибудь под землей, и моя история должна бы окончиться как-то внезапно и вяло. 

Мы спускаемся этаж за этажом, пока не встречаем еще одно говорящее порождение тьмы, управляющее огненным големом. Бой дается нам с трудом: я прошу Андерса заколдовать порождение тьмы, чтобы мы все силы бросили на голема, и когда мы наконец, выбившись из сил, его побеждаем, бросаемся драться с магом – и после непродолжительного, но трудного боя Огрен сносит ему голову топором. Уставшие, мы собираем трофеи и двигаемся дальше – и я чувствую такую концентрацию скверны, что сердце начинает бешено стучать: мы приближаемся к маткам. 

Их трое, и они сидят внизу, в глубоком котловане. Мы с Огреном и, похоже, Сигрун не удивлены – мы уже видели этих чудовищ, в которых может превратиться любая женщина, будь она человек, гном, эльф или даже кунари. 

Андерс и Хоу в одночасье замирают от ужаса и отвращения, не в силах отвести глаза от этого мерзкого зрелища. 

\- А знаешь, Страж, мне даже стало жаль эту Геспит, – фыркает Огрен и кивает Андерсу:

\- Это тебе не накрахмаленные храмовники, сынок.

Не дожидаясь, пока Андерс и Хоу свихнуться от этого зрелища, мы с Сигрун рубим цепи, на которых над матками висят плиты, и чудовища, визжа и дергаясь, дохнут. 

Сигрун хочет уйти на Глубинные тропы – но я предлагаю ей остаться, и она соглашается. Взяв под руку приходящего в себя Андерса, я увожу их из Кел-Хирола – отсюда порождения тьмы больше не будут нападать. Но эта история еще не окончилась: убитое нами порождение тьмы говорило что-то о Матери, и теперь я знаю, чья смерть положит конец нападениям.

Несколько долгих мучительных дней мы идем в Башню Бдения – мы мало говорим, даже Огрен и Андерс почти не шутят. Моя нога иногда побаливает, и Андерс настаивает, чтобы мы чаще делали привалы. Он, Хоу и я не спим по ночам – каждый из нас ворочается в своем одеяле до утра, опасаясь, что со сном придет ужас, а за ним – сумасшествие. Я должна бы успокоить их, как Алистер успокаивал меня, – но мне нечего им сказать. Я больше не верю в сказки о том, что к этому всему можно привыкнуть. Этого можно не замечать, можно не бояться снов с гарлоками, но матки – это совсем другое. Это как Морриган.

Мы приходим в Башню Бдения к ночи, и я, отпустив их восвояси и кратко рассказав сенешалю о наших делах в Кел-Хироле, иду на кухню за бутылкой бренди. Кухарка смотрит на меня снисходительно и заботливо – будто это не я убила ее эрла. 

\- Миледи, мы рады, что Вы вернулись целая и невредимая. 

Я устало улыбаюсь.

\- Спасибо. Это было непросто. 

Она, порывшись в кладовке, выносит мне бренди.

\- Спасибо Вам, что сохранили жизнь Натаниэлю. Он хороший парень. Совсем не похож на отца.

Я отворачиваюсь и вздыхаю.

\- А Томас? Томас был похож на отца? 

Она кивает.

\- Да, Томас был выкопанный эрл. Хорошо, что он умер, прежде чем они вас поженили.

\- Не поженили бы, – резко говорю я, – он даже танцевать не умел. Тем более драться.

Переставляя казанки в печи, она смеется.

\- Да, тот не был средоточием всех достоинств – не то что этот. 

Я вскипаю.

\- Этот вообще хотел меня убить!

Она поворачивается ко мне и, хитро прищурившись, говорит:

\- Это он сам-то сказал? Да кто ж ему поверит! Он даже за отца не решился бы пальцем прикоснуться к «этой Кусланд», как он Вас называл. Не повезло ему в жизни. Но повезло, что «эта Кусланд» его не повесила.

Хихикая, она снова отворачивается к печи, а я с бутылкой бренди ухожу к себе – измотанная тяжелым походом, а после этого разговора еще и озадаченная. Так Хоу мне соврал? 

Нет-нет. Это не имеет значения. Это уже не важно. Важно только одно – надо наконец-то уснуть, а перед этим попросить Создателя, чтобы не было никаких снов – только прохладные подушки и одеяла, только луна и только небольшая, мимолетная тоска по теплым человеческим объятиям.


	9. Chapter 9

Не успеваю я закрыть глаза, как кто-то стучится в дверь. Накинув халат, я ее открываю – на пороге стоит Андерс и неловко улыбается.

\- Прости, командор, что врываюсь на ночь глядя… 

Он старается избегать моего взгляда и смотрит в каменный пол.

\- Проходи, – предлагаю я, отходя от двери и пропуская его в комнату.

Он устраивается на диване около камина, положив руки на спинку дивана. Он все еще внимательно смотрит в пол.

\- Что-то не так? – спрашиваю, я присаживаясь на край кровати.

\- Мне бы перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов, – говорит он, наконец переведя взгляд на меня. – С кем-нибудь, кто объяснил бы мне об этих тварях.

Я киваю.

\- Для такой беседы у меня как раз есть бренди.

Он улыбается.

\- У тебя отличная интуиция, сестренка.

Наливая нам бренди, я качаю головой.

\- Нет. Просто разумно по приходу из ада забыться.

Я даю ему стакан и сажусь с ним рядом.

\- Они делают этих тварей из женщин. Эти твари рожают порождений тьмы. Процесс превращения… 

Я вздыхаю.

\- Андерс, я побывала в Тени, пообщалась с демонами, видела много человеческой жестокости, дралась с оскверненными пауками и оборотнями, но самое жуткое, о чем мне доводилось слышать, – это то, как они превращают женщин в маток. – Он снова изучает взглядом пол, а я продолжаю:

\- Я опущу подробности. Но результат ты видел. Это самое дикое, что только мог придумать Создатель. Я не знаю, как Андрасте может спокойно на это смотреть.

Я вздрагиваю от холода, пробегающего по коже, и Андерс, заметив это, кивает на мой стакан – я делаю глоток, но холод не проходит. 

\- Ты никогда их не забудешь, Андерс, – говорю я, – но ты можешь попытаться… приспособиться. В конце концов, в мире есть много других вещей.

Да, в мире есть много других вещей, но в моем мире это все возможные ужасы Ферелдена. 

Тогда, пять лет назад, я усиленно тренировалась, чтобы командовать частью отцовских войск – и все эти вещи у меня были. У меня была наивная любовь к банну Тегану, у меня были мои собственные холодные рассветы, мне светили звезды, я была счастлива, если мне делали хорошую, удобную броню, у меня был замок Хайевер и я была свободна. Мне запрещали, но я могла уехать куда угодно. Когда я узнала, что Хоу отправился в Вольную Марку, я завидовала ему и мечтала о том дне, когда и я уеду – в Вольную Марку, Тевинтер, Антиву... Все города Тедаса были передо мной, и мне было хорошо одной – я ни в ком не нуждалась и могла за себя постоять, так отчего же не отправиться в путешествие? Что ж. Я отправилась! И дорога от Хайевера до крепости Рендона Хоу была очень, очень долгой.

\- Много других вещей? – переспрашивает Андерс. – Да. И бренди – не худшая среди них.

Я снова нам наливаю, и мы молча пьем. Закрыв глаза и расслабившись, я откидываюсь на спинку дивана, облокотившись о руку Андерса. От бренди становится жарко и притупляется тревога – и с каждым глотком порождения тьмы, Глубинные тропы и Рендон Хоу от меня все дальше, и все ближе воспоминания об обычных человеческих радостях. 

\- Андерс, а у тебя в Башне был кто-то, кого ты… любил? – не открывая глаз, спрашиваю я. – Нет, я знаю, что все вы любите Грегора, старших чародеев, но, возможно, какая-нибудь девушка…

\- Конечно. Их было много. Некоторые даже пытались пробраться ко мне в одиночную камеру.

Я слышу, как он начинает довольно мурлыкать.

\- Эх, были времена… Обожаю любовь. В Башню стоит вернуться еще хотя бы раз, чтобы посмотреть на этих очаровательных учениц Ирвинга.

Это меня смешит, и я широко улыбаюсь. 

\- Очевидно, такая девушка, как ты, еще и дочь благородных родителей, всегда интересовала мужчин. Ты могла выбирать лучших из них. Они наверняка становились в очереди, чтобы потанцевать с тобой на балу, не так ли, сестренка?

Я пожимаю плечами.

\- Это было скучно. Они тщеславные льстецы… 

\- И что же, все? Должны же быть те, из кого потом выходят короли. 

\- Ну, может, и были некоторые…

Я чувствую, как теплые волны прокатываются по моему телу. Я устала, я практически измождена – и потому легко поддаюсь алкоголю. Меня начинают переполнять эмоции, когда я вспоминаю о Лелиане – и я не могу их сдерживать: я открываю глаза, встаю с дивана и через пару шагов падаю на кровать, широко разведя руки. 

\- Мы путешествовали вместе с менестрелем, – говорю я, чувствуя, как краска заливает мои щеки, – все это время, от самого Лотеринга. Мы были вместе… и это было хорошо. Но теперь… – не договорив, я задумываюсь.

Теперь Лелиана за много миль отсюда, и я не уверена, что мы когда-нибудь встретимся. Я не хочу ее видеть – потому что хочу забыть. Мне невыносимо одиноко, мне катастрофически нужно, чтобы кто-то меня обнял, чтоб я касалась чьих-то волос и губ – но я хочу забыть. Забыть, потому что у нее свой путь. Создатель привел ее ко мне – он же повел ее дальше, и мне надо быть мудрее и отпустить ее. 

Я чувствую, как по моим щекам текут слезы. Я плачу с каким-то отчаянным удовольствием – этого удовольствия не могла позволить себе с самого Хайевера. 

\- Эй!

Андерс подходит и садится рядом.

\- Твой менестрель – не последний мужчина в мире.

Сквозь слезы я улыбаюсь.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как ты прав.

Внезапно он берет мою руку, подносит к губам и целует.

\- Сестренка, спасибо, что поговорила со мной, – говорит он. – Я пойду, а ты отдыхай – и запри за мной дверь, чтобы я случайно не вернулся.

Он шутливо подмигивает мне и встает, я поднимаюсь и провожаю его к двери. И прежде чем закрыть ее, я замечаю на верхних ступеньках лестницы поднимающегося Хоу. Проходя мимо него, Андерс бросает ему пару слов – но я их не могу разобрать – и Хоу что-то отвечает, я всхлипываю, пытаясь унять слезы, Хоу не смотрит на меня – но я сморю на него, не отрываясь, и все никак не могу заставить себя закрыть дверь. Он проходит мимо меня в конец коридора, к своей комнате, а я провожаю его взглядом. 

\- Хоу! – не сдержавшись, зову его я, и он поворачивается и вопросительно на меня глядит. – Ты правда хотел убить меня?

Он делает несколько шагов в мою сторону, он cмотрит на меня раздраженно и холодно. Видя этот взгляд, я жалею, что спросила, что не сдержалась и не заперла дверь – я не хочу слышать то, что он сейчас мне скажет. Я знаю: что бы он сейчас ни сказал, я еще больше расплачусь, разозлюсь – и буду выглядеть глупой и истеричной. Поэтому я стараюсь собраться.

\- Маг напоил тебя, и ты плачешь. Я трезв, и за последние дни я навидался достаточно, чтобы ты была меньшей из моих проблем.

\- Хоу, – говорю я в ответ, – я пьяна и плачу потому, что я не хочу видеть сны, от которых можно сойти с ума. А ты трезв, и ты сойдешь. Твоя благородная голова оказывает плохую услугу твоему благородному телу. 

Я разворачиваюсь, закрываю за собой дверь, прислоняюсь к ней спиной и снова начинаю тихо плакать. В этот момент я ненавижу себя за все – но больше всего за этот злосчастный бренди. Я соврала Хоу, соврала, чтобы сохранить лицо – и мне хорошо известно, что бренди не помогает. Поэтому я его практически не пью. Нет средства, чтобы помочь Серым Стражам, нет средства, чтобы избавиться от всех страхов.

Я ложусь в кровать, закутываюсь в одеяло и с опаской закрываю глаза. 

Что ж, он и так считает меня слабой и нерешительной, он и так говорит, что я невыносима – мне нечего разыгрывать перед ним - перед сыном Хоу, в конце концов - Стража-командора. Пока я убиваю порождений тьмы, кому какое дело до моих страхов и слабостей?

Я просыпаюсь рано утром с тяжелым сердцем. Мне ничего не снилось, но я не чувствую себя отдохнувшей. Я долго лежу в постели, глядя в потолок и ни о чем не думая – но заставляю себя встать, покопаться в новом гардеробе, надеть простое длинное платье и выйти из комнаты. В парадном зале меня встречает сенешаль и сообщает мне, что сегодня я должна буду встретиться с баннами – бывшими подданными эрла, а теперь моими. Они должны присягнуть на верность мне. 

\- Сенешаль, но Вы же понимаете, что большиснвто из них меня ненавидит? Они помогали Хоу.

Сенешаль кивает.

\- Конечно. Но Хоу нет, а им надо как-то жить дальше. Если Вы не наживете новых врагов, командор, им не останется ничего, кроме как сотрудничать с Вами.

Или убить меня. Я уже столько раз проходила это «сотрудничество», что не верю ни единому слову людей, наделенных хоть какой-то властью. И не хочу их видеть. Я совершенно отвыкла от фальшивых лиц, и если в Хайевере я еще относилась к ним терпимо, то теперь я не вижу смысла долго притворяться. 

\- Ладно, – все же соглашаюсь я, – я готова их встретить.

Ссориться с ними не стоит – я хочу уходить из крепости, зная, что в мое отсутствие там все будет в порядке. Впрочем, с этой встречей связан еще один непростой момент.

Я поднимаюсь наверх и громко стучу в дверь комнаты Хоу. Только через несколько минут он открывает и недовольно интересуется, что случилось. Я его разбудила – он наспех одевался, его волосы еще растрепаны - и я невольно любуюсь этим сентиментальным зрелищем.

Прежде чем я успеваю что-то ему сказать, он жестом меня останавливает.

\- Скажи мне, Кусланд, – раз уж я Серый Страж, есть ли у меня какие-нибудь шансы исполнять свой долг где-нибудь подальше от тебя? Хотя бы не в соседней комнате.

Меня это задевает – и я от этого порядком устала.

\- Хоу, ты взрослый мужчина. А я твой командир. И я пришла сообщить тебе, что сегодня вечером ты должен быть на церемонии со знатью, которая будет присягать на верность мне. 

Его глаза сужаются.

\- Погоди-ка – ты хочешь выставить перед ними своего ручного Хоу, чтобы они поняли, что им никуда не деться так же, как и мне? 

Я глубоко вздыхаю – и впервые в жизни жалею, что меня мало учили дипломатии. 

\- Планировалось, что твое присутствие засвидетельствует мою к ним благосклонность и намерение жить с ними в мире. 

Он смотрит на меня с холодной, тихой яростью в глазах. 

\- Каждый из них, увидев меня, подумает: «Надо же, он предал свою семью и теперь на побегушках у девчонки, убившей его отца. Ни чести, ни стыда!»

\- Но ты теперь Серый Страж! 

\- А меня спросили, хочу ли я им быть – или я хочу умереть? 

Я начинаю злиться – и пока он говорит, непроизвольно крепко стискиваю зубы.

\- Возможно, я бы лучше умер – чем до конца жизни вспоминать, что ты спасла меня. Подумать только – какая хорошая и благородная Кусланд! Не убила меня, вылечила, сделала Серым Стражем! Какая честь! А я, тот, кто должен был стать законным эрлом, стою рядом и улыбаюсь, сдавшись на милость победителя! Как мерзко…

В этот момент, не сдержавшись, я с силой бью кулаком в каменную стену – чтобы не отвесить ему пощечину, но на чем-то выместить злость. Я разбиваю руку до крови, меня на секунду парализует от боли – но я не теряю контроля над собой. 

\- Ты можешь уйти, когда хочешь, Хоу, – тихо говорю я, – ты можешь убить себя в любой момент. 

Не дожидаясь его реакции, я быстро разворачиваюсь и ухожу. Только спустившись в парадный зал, я останавливаюсь, чтобы отдышаться. Мое платье в крови, и я все еще зла настолько, что готова вернуться и ударить его. А потом еще раз ударить.

Взяв себя руки, я беру у торговца несколько припарок и поднимаюсь в свою комнату – к моему счастью, Хоу я по дороге не встречаю. Забинтовав руку, я с трудом надеваю броню, беру мечи и выхожу во двор крепости. На ступеньках я встречаю Сигрун. 

Она приветливо мне кивает.

\- Доброе утро, командор. Хорошо тут у вас – хоть и небо надо головой. 

Я усмехаюсь.

\- Бывают моменты, когда мне хочется драться за Легион мертвых вместо того, чтобы решать глупые хозяйственные вопросы.

\- Хех, они были бы тебе рады, – говорит она. – Но тебе не удалось бы делать вид, что ты мертва. Я не вижу в тебе той обреченности, которая требуется, чтобы насмерть сражаться с легионами порождений тьмы. Ты все-таки хотела бы выжить.

\- В тебе я тоже не вижу обреченности, – улыбаюсь я, глядя, как ее веселые глаза становятся серьезными.

\- Это верно. Я всегда чувствовала себя живой. Особенно остро почувствовала, когда остальные умерли. Может потому я и не ушла обратно на Глубинные тропы, а пришла в крепость, чтобы стать Стражем. 

А я уже успела забыть – нужно попросить сенешаля посвятить Сигрун. Надеюсь, она выживет – меня не радует, что во время Посвящения умерла Мхаири, но выжил Хоу, смеющий обвинять меня в том, что он жив! Как только я о нем вспоминаю, я снова злюсь. 

\- Трудности с самого утра, командор? – шутливо интересуется Сигрун, видимо, заметив смену моего настроения. – Я вижу на тебе свежие бинты. 

\- У меня случилась небольшая… размолвка с одним человеком. 

\- Нескучно с тобой, – смеется гномка и уходит в крепость, а я, не глядя по сторонам, выхожу за ворота крепости и быстро иду по широкой дороге. 

Свернув на дорогу вдоль леса, а с нее – в лес, я падаю под деревья и глубоко вдыхаю холодный и влажный воздух. И как ни странно, чувствую себя легко и уверенно. Вот чего мне так не хватало – злости, хорошей добротной злости, которая помогла бы мне собраться и, стиснув зубы, бороться со всеми наваждениями, которые свалились на меня в последнее время. Наконец-то я могу снова идти с высоко поднятой головой, так, чтобы все знали, что я навожу порядок – а не сею сомнения. У меня болит кулак, но я настолько тверда духом, что готова еще раз ударить им по стене, не скривившись от боли. Так я была настроена, когда искала в подземельях в Денериме Хоу: я готова была терпеть любую боль, но не сломаться. И вот теперь, в такой важный момент, когда я готова практически потерять веру в свой рассудок, меня делает сильнее его сын. 

Неужели он злится, что я, а не он, управляю эрлингом? Нет, я никогда в это не поверю. Ему не нужен эрлинг – он мог навсегда уехать отсюда и не вернуться, став героем где-нибудь в другом месте, не случись того, что случилось. Будь на его месте я – разве не так ли я отреагировала бы на предложение присутствовать на глупой церемонии? Разве я не чувствовала бы себя в собственном доме как в ловушке? Но, с другой стороны, никто не заставлял его выливать на меня свою ярость – он мог просто отказаться. И я бы его поняла. Но теперь, стоит мне вспомнить эти темные, глубокие горящие глаза, как я сама зажигаюсь каким-то внутренним протестом. Конечно, он думает, что хотел умереть. Но это был бы самый нелепый исход – и он наверняка это понимает. Он считает, что я его переиграла – и он сдался на милость победителя? Глупый Хоу. Я всего лишь хочу смириться с тем, что он есть. Мне, во имя Создателя, это тоже непросто! 

Я слышу, как поют лесные птицы, как надо мной шумят деревья – и немного успокаиваюсь. 

Если, когда я вернусь в Башню Бдения, Хоу там уже не будет – что ж, значит, мы встретимся при каких-нибудь других обстоятельствах. Но в том, что встретимся, я не сомневаюсь. Иначе было бы слишком просто.


	10. Chapter 10

Убедившись, что броня сидит идеально, я выхожу из своей комнаты, чтобы спуститься вниз, где меня уже ждут многочисленные гости. Несколько мгновений я раздумываю, не постучать ли в дверь Хоу, чтобы проверить, ушел он или нет – с самого утра я его так и не видела, – но отказываюсь от этой идеи. Я спускаюсь в парадный зал – он полон людей, и, прежде чем подойти к сенешалю, я стою за колонной и наблюдаю за гостями. Некоторые лица кажутся мне знакомыми – возможно, я их когда-то действительно видела. Но ни одно не кажется заслуживающим доверия. 

Я подхожу к сенешалю, и мы начинаем официальный прием. Долгие минуты я слушаю лживые клятвы, и еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не ухмыляться в ответ, – пока все не разбредаются по углам за чинными беседами. 

\- Ну что, командор, – спрашивает Варел, – поговорите с ними – или выгнать их?

\- Придется говорить. 

Нехотя я обхожу тех, на кого указал мне сенешаль, и каждый из них чего-то у меня просит. Я всем обещаю подумать, и наконец измученная подхожу к Варелу.

\- У меня челюсть болит им улыбаться, – жалуюсь я. – Пусть праздник продолжается, а у меня дела наверху.

Сенешаль кланяется мне, и я поднимаюсь наверх. Позади остается гул голосов, от которых раскалывается голова, а впереди меня ждет письменный стол – я наконец допишу письмо Лелиане. Я должна отправить ей хоть что-нибудь, чтобы она знала, что я еще жива. Я не могу просто взять и вычеркнуть ее из моей жизни – пусть даже я чувствую, что наши пути разошлись. Где-то в глубине души я все еще ожидаю, что ее помощь, ее забота свалятся на меня будто с небес – и эта надежда поддерживает меня. 

С последних ступеней лестницы я замечаю прислонившегося спиной к моей двери Хоу и останавливаюсь. Значит, он остался – и ждет меня. Он меня не видит – или делает вид, что не видит, – и смотрит в пол, руки скрещены на груди. На нем не броня, а простые сорочка и брюки – при нем не видно оружия. Значит, он пришел не затем, чтобы показательно уйти. Я внутренне напрягаюсь и вдруг чувствую, как неприятно болит раненная рука – и тут же вспоминаю весь наш утренний разговор. Я не хотела бы сейчас смотреть в эти глаза – недоверчивые, чужие и холодные. Но я не вернусь вниз. Я хочу знать, зачем он стоит у моей двери. Поэтому я подхожу к нему – и он, не глядя на меня, отходит на несколько шагов, чтобы я могла открыть дверь.

\- Я ждал тебя, – говорит он, пока я отпираю замок.

Говорит так, будто не было предыдущих пяти лет – и не было последней недели, проложившей между нами пропасть. Он хочет показать мне, что что-то изменилось. И этой перемены я опасаюсь еще больше, чем если бы он пришел обвинять меня.

\- Да, – соглашаюсь я, не зная, что еще ему сказать, чтобы все не кончилось, как утром.

\- Я могу войти? – спрашивает он, когда я открываю дверь.

\- Раз ждал – входи, – разрешаю я, прохожу в комнату и начинаю, не обращая на него внимания, снимать перчатки.

Я слышу, как за ним закрывается дверь.

Он стоит за моей спиной и молчит, и это тяготит меня. Мне хочется рассказать какую-нибудь шутку, предложить ему бренди и болтать с ним о старых добрых временах – что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать этого висящего в воздухе конфликта, который теперь гораздо глубже, чем обыденное «Кусланд, ты невыносима».

\- Мне надо, чтобы ты поняла одну важную вещь, Кусланд.

Сняв перчатки, я поворачиваюсь к нему. Он спокоен – он смотрит на меня, но, кажется, меня не видит. Он выглядит так, будто ему нечего скрывать и не от чего защищаться. Он совершено серьезен, он уверен в себе и своих словах – он хорошо обдумал свое решение прийти сюда, ради этого он целый день себя ломал. Я читаю все это в его глазах – уже не холодных, но отстраненных. Он закрыт от меня и совершенно неприступен. Да, не было никаких пяти лет. Не было ничего. Мне кажется, что я вижу его впервые в жизни – и на расстоянии вытянутой руки я вижу красивого мужчину. Это меня настораживает. 

\- Мне не нужен эрлинг, – говорит он, и у меня нет поводов сомневаться в его словах. – Я не хочу управлять Амарантайном. Как бы я ни относился к тебе лично, но покушаться на твою жизнь и твою власть я не стану никогда. 

Я с интересом наблюдаю, как он говорит – как двигаются его губы, и я ловлю себя на том, что мне хочется кончиками пальцев коснуться полоски темных волос под его нижней губой и гладить его подбородок. Чтобы перестать думать об этом, я больно прикусываю зубами язык – это меня отрезвляет, и я неуверенно отвожу глаза в сторону.

\- Кусланд? Ты слышала, что я сказал?

\- Конечно, – говорю я, аккуратно разминая раненный кулак и глядя в пол. – Ты сказал, что не станешь убивать меня, чтобы вернуть себе эрлинг. Ни я, ни эрлинг тебе не нужны. 

Я растерянно изучаю каменную стену, он молчит. 

\- Ты права. Если тебе больше нечего сказать мне на этот счет, я уйду. 

Не дождавшись от меня ответа, он уходит, едва слышно закрыв за собой дверь – а я все так же стою и невидящими глазами гляжу на камни. 

Все эти дни, с того самого момента, как я пришла в Башню Бдения, я была настолько занята своими отношениями с прошлым, что совершенно упустила все, что происходит в настоящем. Я не хотела отпускать от себя ни Лелиану, ни Морриган, ни Рендона Хоу – изо всех сил я тянула за собой в Башню Бдения все события и всех людей, смешав их и перепутав. Меня не удивили говорящие порождения тьмы – я их словно даже не замечала, ни разу не задумавшись – а как эти твари научились говорить и что за этим стоит? Чертовы бессмертные эльфы из далекого прошлого интересовали меня больше, чем новые виды порождений тьмы. Я держусь за свою геройскую историю, как за спасательный круг – я не могу поверить, что Архидемон мертв, а я жива. Я веду себя так, словно моя жизнь закончилась на крыше форта Драккон. И я живу лишь затем, чтобы вспоминать этот славный, сладкий момент – а вместе с ним и все трагедии, которые меня к нему привели. «Скитания позади, и теперь ты можешь смотреть, как течет река жизни, как меняется мир…» И это мне сказала Андрасте? Я сказала себе это сама, придумав, что река жизни – это больше не я.

И вдруг я сморю на Хоу – на сына Рендона Хоу! – и хочу прикасаться к нему. И от этого у меня начинается легкая паника. 

Я снова натягиваю на руки перчатки и поспешно спускаюсь вниз к гостям, чтобы только чем-то занять свою глупую голову. И целый вечер на удивление сенешаля я со всеми обходительна – расспрашиваю их о мельчайших подробностях их проблем и каждому вдумчиво киваю, спрашиваю об их семьях и как они пережили Мор. И когда ближе к ночи они расходятся, сенешаль улыбается мне:

\- Что ж, командор, теперь каждый из них думает, что он для Вас особенный. И вместо того, чтобы воевать с Вами, они станут воевать друг с другом. 

Я киваю в ответ и выхожу из крепости, поднимаюсь на крепостную стену и, облокотившись обеими руками о каменный парапет, бездумно смотрю вдаль. 

Я совершенно точно схожу с ума. Ничем другим я не могу объяснить то, что я не слушала Хоу, когда он пришел ко мне с серьезным разговором об эрлинге. Разговор не удался – хоть Хоу наверняка возлагал на него большие надежды. Он вряд ли понял, что я и вправду не жду от него ножа в спину. Наверное, он вообще ничего не понял.

Ну да ладно. Мне хватит того, что он будет ходить за нами со своим луком и прикрывать нас – а это у него получается великолепно. Уже дважды он выручал меня в бою – и если он продолжит так же, я готова терпеть его каменное лицо и холодные реплики в свой адрес. И больше не смотреть на него так странно.

И кстати про лук – я вспоминаю, как в первый же день в крепости при исследовании подземелий я нашла старый лук с эмблемой семейства Хоу. Возможно, он сможет починить его и использовать – или хотя бы порадуется, что семейная реликвия к нему вернется. Порадуется? Я ухмыляюсь. Единственный на моей памяти раз он радовался, когда мы с Фергюсом показывали ему моего мабари. А потом был горд тем, что мабари отнесся к нему по-дружески – где-то наслушался сказок о том, что эти псы не любят никого, кроме своих хозяев. Фергюс даже готов был подарить ему моего пса – и это был первый и последний раз, когда мабари рычал на моего брата. И мне пришлось объяснить им, что мабари, конечно, никому не принадлежит – но хочет быть со мной и будет со мной. 

Я делаю глубокий вдох – у меня даже кружится голова – и иду к себе. После приема жизнь в крепости замерла – или, по крайней мере, я ее не замечаю. Я захожу в свою комнату и достаю из комода запыленный лук, аккуратно его протираю и опять стучусь в дверь комнаты Хоу. Похоже, я снова его разбудила – у него растрепанные волосы и уставшие глаза, и я жду, что он скажет мне какую-то колкость, но он совершенно безразличен. От этого я почему-то чувствую неприятное покалывание в груди – даже какое-то мимолетное отчаяние.

\- Я тут кое-что нашла, – быстро говорю я, чтобы он не успел ничего сказать первым, – и подумала, что, может, тебе пригодится.

Стараясь на него не смотреть, я протягиваю ему лук – он, чуть помедлив, берет его и внимательно разглядывает.

\- Где ты его взяла?

\- Нашла в крепости.

Я вижу, как он, затаив дыхание, бережно его изучает – похоже, этот лук важен для него. Я не испытываю таких нежных чувств к своему оружию. 

Не желая портить такой глубоко личный момент, я ухожу, но он зовет меня.

\- Эй, Кусланд.

Я поворачиваюсь.

\- Спасибо.

И прежде чем я успеваю что-то ответить, он закрывает перед собой дверь. А я еще некоторое время смотрю на нее, и у меня перед глазами стоит Хоу – с растрепанными волосами, и его пальцы осторожно изучают поверхность лука. 

Вернувшись к себе, я медленно раздеваюсь. Я так и не дописала письмо Лелиане – и с каждым днем я все меньше понимаю, что мне ей писать. Поэтому я с тяжелым сердцем сажусь за стол и перечитываю уже написанное. Я закончила на том, как мы посвятили Хоу – а теперь вкратце пишу о Кел-Хироле и о том, что чудеса продолжают мне открываться. Но чудесной эта история не выходит. Поэтому я довожу ее до конца, пишу несколько ласковых слов и запечатываю послание. И ложусь спать.

Долгое время, не смыкая глаз, я смотрю в потолок – я ни о чем не думаю и пытаюсь уговорить себя, что я спокойна. Но чувствую я себя так, будто мне в грудную клетку набили камней, а я стараюсь делать вид, что не знаю об этом. Но что-то совершенно определенно не так. Да и что, в конце концов, может быть «так»? Неужели мало поводов для такого состояния? Я закрываю глаза – и через какое-то время блики и светящие точки в темноте начинают двигаться и кружиться. Опускаясь в сон, я наблюдаю за этим странным движением – пока наконец не начинаю слышать далекие звуки битвы. Вглядываясь вдаль, я вижу Рендона Хоу – с его легендарным топором, он с кем-то отчаянно дерется и, мне кажется, даже со мной. Приблизившись немного к этой дуэли, я понимаю, что вовсе не я там и что это совсем не мое воспоминание – делая выпад за выпадом и умело защищаясь, с Рендоном Хоу дерется моя мать. Я вскрикиваю от ужаса – он очень сильный противник и матери не по зубам. Я не могу допустить, чтобы он ее ранил. Выхватывая клинки, я бегу помочь ей – я ударю его со спины, я использую его излюбленный прием. И он никогда, никогда не сможет причинить ей боль. И пусть она, как обещала, сама перережет ему глотку. Я бегу, чувствуя непоколебимую уверенность в своих силах и своем праве поступить именно так – и я уже почти достигаю их, но кто-то преграждает мне путь, и я с силой в него врезаюсь. Я поднимаю глаза и вижу сосредоточенное лицо старшего сына Рендона Хоу. Я пытаюсь его оттолкнуть, но он крепко держит меня за плечи.

\- Оставь их, Кусланд, – говорит он мне, но я снова пытаюсь вырваться.

\- Оставить? Да он убьет ее без сожаления! – гневно кричу я ему в лицо. 

Он как-то странно, с каким-то непонятным мне сожалением смотрит на меня, удерживая меня за плечи.

\- Кусланд, они оба давно мертвы, а ты жива. Ты должна остаться здесь, тебе нечего делать там, с ними. 

Я слышу протяжный, гулкий рев и чувствую, как один за другим из моих рук ускользают клинки. В этом реве нет ничего, кроме чудовищного отчаяния, разрывающего меня на части. Я поворачиваюсь – меня больше никто не держит – и вижу Морриган. Она смотрит на меня грустно, она хочет сказать мне, что все пошло не так, как она ожидала – и я, вместо того, чтобы слушать ее, закрываю руками уши. И тут же поверх моих рук ложатся ладони Хоу, я делаю шаг назад и упираюсь в него спиной. Я ничего не слышу – я только вижу, как Морриган что-то кричит мне, но Хоу крепко держит мои руки, чтобы я не стала ее слушать. Я непроизвольно плачу, мне хочется бежать к ней и обнять ее, выслушать ее, понять, что происходит, – но я не могу сдвинуться с места. Я уже точно знаю, что Морриган ненавидит Хоу.

Проснувшись в холодном поту, вся растревоженная и невероятно уставшая, я понимаю, что крепко вцепилась в подушку – и не сразу мне удается разжать руки и отпустить ее. 

Все это было так явственно, что я до сих пор чувствую прикосновение рук Хоу. Так, словно моя кожа откуда-то знает, как это должно чувствоваться. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, я вспоминаю, как ночью в таверне Амарантайна он прижимал меня к себе, приставив кинжал к моей шее, – и я, невольно обнимая себя за плечи, представляю эту сцену снова и снова. Пока не оказываюсь полностью опустошенной и даже безразличной ко всему – и совершенно не поминаю, что происходит. Так и не найдя ответа, я засыпаю – а проснувшись утром, сразу же собираюсь: сегодня мы во что бы то ни стало отправимся на Черные болота искать Кристоффа, и хороший бой отрезвит меня. 

Всю дорогу до Черных болот я молчу и даже не слушаю, о чем Андерс лепечет с Сигрун – к счастью, Огрена мы оставили в крепости. Опустошение, так странно накатившее на меня ночью, не проходит – и если раньше сны с Морриган вызывали во мне бурю эмоций, то в этот раз лишили меня вообще каких-либо чувств. Я вяло реагирую на попытки заговорить со мной, меня мало интересуют привалы – и если бы мы по дороге встретили порождений тьмы, у меня не было бы сил с ними сражаться. Я просто быстро иду, ни о чем не думая и ничем не интересуясь. И когда мы приходим на Черные болота и Хоу сдержанно и неловко в ответ на реплики Андерса начинает рассказывать истории из детства, я не слушаю и словно не вижу его. 

Перебив нескольких моровых волков и оборотней, мы разбиваем лагерь на берегу. Бросив свои вещи на землю и не сказав никому ни слова, я иду прогуляться вдоль берега и, отойдя от лагеря, снимаю броню и нижнюю одежду и захожу в темную воду. Немного постояв по пояс в воде, я окунаюсь в нее с головой и пускаюсь в долгий заплыв в сторону стоящего неподалеку заброшенного замка. Я не знаю, как долго я плыву – мне наконец-то, впервые за многие дни, хорошо. У меня будто нет никаких обязательств, нет прошлого, но нет и мыслей о конце моей истории. Мне даже кажется, что настоящую себя я оставила в Башне Бдения – такое состояние мне непривычно. Когда я возвращаюсь к месту, откуда я вошла в воду, я вижу на берегу Андерса. Он стоит по пояс в воде – и лунный свет вычерчивает на фоне темных холмов контуры его красивого обнаженного тела. Когда я подхожу к нему настолько близко, что над водой оказываются мои плечи, он приветливо мне улыбается.

\- Ты не боишься, что в этой воде живут какие-нибудь мерзкие твари? – спрашивает он, подозрительно озираясь по сторонам. 

Я, стоя в воде и глядя прямо на Андерса, качаю головой. Он смотрит на меня, и его глаза становятся серьезными.

\- Послушай, – говорит он, изучая мое лицо, – может, это не мое дело, но я вижу, как тебя что-то сильно заботит. И я даже знаю, что. Тебе нужен мужчина. 

Я все еще пристально смотрю на него – и совершенно ничего не чувствую. Ни смущения от того, что я стою абсолютно голая рядом с ним, ни раздражения от его слов. Но моя голова работает превосходно. Вспоминая свои терзания последнего дня, я мысленно с ним соглашаюсь. Да. Это надо признать. Мне нужен мужчина.

\- Тогда я хотела бы, – говорю я как можно мягче и даже слегка взволнованно, понимая, что симпатичное решение моих проблем, возможно, стоит прямо передо мной, – чтобы ты составил мне компанию этой ночью.

Он подходит ко мне ближе, кладет руки на мои плечи и очень внимательно вглядывается в мои глаза.

\- Не в моих правилах отказывать прекрасным девушкам, сестренка, – тихо говорит он, – но если я проведу с тобой ночь, утром, когда я покину твою постель, ты останешься разочарованной и разбитой.

Меня удивляют его слова, и он широко улыбается.

\- Нет, я прекрасный любовник – и если ты еще когда-нибудь окажешься в Башне Круга, найдется немало желающих тебе это подтвердить, – он мечтательно закатывает глаза, а потом снова переводит взгляд на меня, и этот взгляд уже не такой задорный. – Но я не смогу решить твою проблему. Ты можешь обмануть себя, но меня тебе провести не удастся. Тебе нужен определенный мужчина. И это не я.


	11. Chapter 11

Пока я пытаюсь понять его, он быстро целует меня в лоб и весело говорит:

\- Ну, а теперь я отвернусь, а ты выходи из воды – ты же не хочешь заработать насморк.

Я медленно выхожу на берег – вода стекает с меня, я неторопливо наклоняюсь и поднимаю сорочку Андерса, вытираюсь ею, надеваю белье и свою сорочку, собираю броню и босиком осторожно иду в сторону лагеря. У костра сидит Сигрун. Я сажусь рядом с ней на бревно, подпираю лицо руками и смотрю в огонь. С волос капает вода, сорочка неприятно прилипает к влажному телу. 

Меня переполняют странные, противоречивые чувства. 

Мне нужен определенный мужчина.

\- Командор, чего такая невеселая? – спрашивает Сигрун, протягивая мне краюшку хлеба.

\- Странные вещи происходят, – говорю я и откусываю кусочек. – Меня беспокоят новые порождения тьмы, – вру я, но Сигрун глядит на меня как-то скептически.

Вдруг она широко улыбается и весело мне подмигивает. 

\- Тебя беспокоят люди! Один из этих людей, увидев, как ты там вдалеке плывешь, пошел смотреть, все ли с тобой хорошо. Второй тоже сказал, что его беспокоят порождения тьмы – и я ему поверила так же, как и тебе, – и ушел вслед за первым. Я уж подумала, они подерутся.

Я вздыхаю. Мне нечего ей сказать. В этот раз мне и себе-то нечего сказать. Я только могу просить Андрасте, чтобы вся та гора эмоций, от которых я себя старательно защищала последние сутки, не рухнула мне на плечи. 

\- Знаешь, командор, – продолжает Сигрун, – тебе стоит больше думать о себе. Ты боролась с Мором и, похоже, как мы считала, что ты уже мертва. Но ты так долго не протянешь. 

\- Если я буду слишком много думать о себе, я не смогу драться с порождениями тьмы.

Сигрун качает головой.

\- Ты всю дорогу как в воду опущенная. Побалуй себя чем-нибудь. 

\- Отличная идея. Как только вернемся в крепость, попрошу испечь мне печенья, – улыбаясь говорю я, и Сигрун кивает:

\- То-то же!

Я поднимаюсь, чтобы расстелить в стороне свое одеяло, и вижу, как из-за деревьев выходит Хоу. Не глядя на меня, он садится рядом с Сигрун – а я закутываюсь в одеяло и смотрю ему в затылок. 

Мне хотелось бы, чтобы он на меня взглянул, чтобы он подошел ко мне со своими разговорами о том, кто кого убил и чье имя предано забвению. С предыдущего вечера он не сказал мне ни слова, и это огорчает меня, но также и злит. Он игнорирует меня, будто он вправду может это долго делать. 

Я отворачиваюсь и закрываю глаза. 

Ни я, ни эрлинг ему не нужны – а он не нужен мне. Мне совершенно нечего из-за этого переживать. Я не обязана всем нравиться. Пусть хотя бы выполняет мои приказы. 

Долгое время я лежу с закрытыми глазами – но в какой-то момент понимаю, что не усну. Не усну – значит, не увижу странных снов, решаю я и поднимаюсь. На дежурстве Сигрун – я отпускаю ее спать и сажусь у огня. Я смотрю, как они спят – как ворочается Андерс, как спокойно лежит Сигрун… Дальше всех от костра лежит Хоу – ему, должно быть, было бы неприятно засыпать, зная, что смотрю на него и вижу его беззащитным. 

Отвернувшись, я заплетаю волосы и, захватив свои клинки и надев сапоги, обхожу наш лагерь.

Здесь, на Черных болотах, мертвый, странный воздух – но в некоторых местах бурлит энергия. Я уже сталкивалась с таким ощущением – в Баше Круга в Пике Солдата. Тут стоит опасаться не порождений тьмы, нет – тут хозяйничают демоны. Пока что мы с ними не столкнулись, но это лишь дело времени – я знаю, что они наблюдают за нами, они ждут, пока мы совсем ослабнем, чтобы заманить нас в Тень. Поэтому надо быть предельно осторожными. Однажды мне удалось выбраться из Тени – но будь в Башне Круга я сегодняшняя, я не смогла бы сопротивляться демону праздности. Я уснула бы навсегда – а вместе со мной уснули бы Алистер, Винн и Лелиана. 

Теперешняя я себе совсем не нравлюсь. Потому что, вопреки моим попыткам разобраться в себе и придумать причины двигаться дальше, я не понимаю, ради чего мне теперь жить. 

Есть ли на всем Тедасе хоть что-то, что ждало бы меня? Создатель, возможно, задумал мою историю короткой и славной – я должна была пожертвовать собой во имя Ферелдена. Дочь Брайса и Элеонор Кусланд похоронили бы со всеми почестями, надели бы на меня латы – и Анора произнесла бы надо мной красивую трогательную речь. Но я согласилась на сделку с Морриган. Не потому, что хотела выжить. Мне было любопытно увидеть, чем это кончится. Я считала это самой загадочной историей из всех своих приключений, я хотела поиграть с Морриган в тайны. Не затем ли тевинтерские маги шли в Золотой город? Не потому ли, что простые радости им наскучили – и захотелось представлять, будто они повелевают судьбой мира? Отправляя Алистера к Морриган, я разве не думала об этом? Мне хотелось бежать к Лелиане и рассказать ей, что скоро мы сможем наблюдать что-то чрезвычайно волнующее – то, чего еще никогда не было. Но Лелиана бы никогда этого не одобрила – и после этой ночи я не могла смотреть ей в глаза так просто, так грустно, как раньше. 

А теперь Морриган зовет меня. И я не могу ее бросить. Если хоть что-то на всем Тедасе меня еще ждет – это Морриган. Но об этом барды не узнают никогда.

Я останавливаюсь и прислушиваюсь. Меня окружает давящая тишина – держа клинки наготове, я возвращаюсь в лагерь. Перед костром сидят Андерс и Хоу. Андерс приветливо кивает мне, я опускаю мечи и сажусь на бревно рядом с ним.

\- Ты чувствуешь, – спрашиваю я шепотом, наклонившись к самому его уху, – как здесь отовсюду несет Тенью?

Он кивает.

\- Да, Завеса тут истончилась – и надо быть осмотрительными, чтобы не попасть в лапы к демонам. Хотя от лап демона желания я отказывался бы не так рьяно.

\- Тенью? – переспрашивает Хоу. – Вы имеете в виду, что истории о демонах на Черных болотах – не сказки?

Андерс, нахмурившись, поворачивается к нему, и лицо Хоу становится совершенно каменным.

\- Что ж, главное – чтобы их убивали стрелы, – говорит он, встает и идет к своим вещам.

\- Нам пора тут заканчивать, – говорю я Андерсу. – Не стоит испытывать судьбу.

Он улыбается.

\- И на твоем месте я прежде всего надел бы броню.

\- Эй!

Я легонько толкаю его в бок, бужу Сигрун и иду одеваться – и вскоре мы отправляемся дальше вглубь болот. Очень быстро мы находим заброшенный лагерь Кристоффа – там никто не жил уже много дней, и мне становится ясно, что живым Серого Стража мы не найдем. Но, по крайней мере, нам необходимо узнать, что с ним случилось, поэтому мы двигаемся дальше. Несколько раз мы сталкиваемся с моровыми оборотнями и личинками порождений тьмы, но от этого не становится ясней, что здесь происходит. Неужели здесь есть матки? 

Вскоре на поляне между холмами мы видим труп Кристоффа. Андерс рвется рассмотреть его поближе и выяснить, что его убило, – но меня одолевают неприятные предчувствия. Я рукой останавливаю Андерса.

\- Я пойду сама, – тихо говорю я, – а вы останетесь здесь. Нас не должны окружить. 

Сигрун кивает.

\- Можешь на нас положиться, командор.

\- Нам надо рассредоточиться, – говорит Хоу, бесшумно двигается вдоль холма и замирает за уступом с луком наготове.

\- Он же лучник, зачем ему подходить ближе к полю боя? Крошка Нат хочет умереть? – непонимающе спрашивает Андерс.

\- Оставь его, – советую я. – Он наверняка знает что делает. Даже если хочет умереть.

Я подхожу к телу Кристоффа и наклоняюсь над ним – но не успеваю даже как следует его рассмотреть, как меня отвлекает еле слышный шум. Прямо рядом со мной возникает высоченное порождение тьмы – мы уже видели нескольких таких, и все они говорили. 

\- Страж-Командор, тебе подарок от Матери, – протяжно говорит оно, и прежде чем я успеваю кинуться на него с клинками, меня ослепляет режущий свет.

Через пару мгновений я начинаю видеть – и то, что я вижу, меня совсем не радует. Трава под ногами коричнево-желтая, очертания всех предметов размыты, дышать тяжело – а где-то вдалеке в небе застыли лодки. Что ж, я с самого начала нашей прогулки по Черным болотам была к этому готова. 

Я оборачиваюсь на шуршание – сзади стоит, ошарашено глядя по сторонам, порождение тьмы. Оно явно не ожидало попасть вместе со мной в Тень.

\- Не может быть! Не может быть! – кричит оно, потрясая броней. – Я должен был остаться там!

\- Что, Мать не предупредила тебя, что играться с магическими предметами опасно?

Оно смотрит на меня злобно. 

\- Я выберусь отсюда! А ты останешься здесь – и дети съедят тебя!

Я слышу отвратительный визг – с нескольких сторон меня окружают личинки. Я пытаюсь пробраться к холму, чтобы хотя бы со спины никто не пытался меня кусать, но ничего не выходит – и я начинаю вращаться вокруг себя, нанося тварям глубокие раны. Они продолжают визжать, и когда я выдыхаюсь, устремляются на меня, но внезапно падают и замирают. Одну из них насквозь пронзает стрела. Они оглушены. Не теряя времени, я подбегаю вплотную к отвесной стене холма, и когда они снова приходят в движение и направляются ко мне, я встречаю их двойным ударом и затем не переставая кромсаю их. Одна за другой в них летят стрелы, и вскоре последняя тварь мертвой падает на землю. Глубоко дыша от усталости, я смотрю вдаль и в желтом густом воздухе вижу размытый силуэт Хоу. 

Видимо, он подошел слишком близко, и его затянуло вместе со мной. Я даже немного рада этому – будь я здесь одна, еще не известно, справилась бы я с личинками или нет.

Он медленно подходит ко мне.

\- Это и есть Тень?

Я киваю.

Он смотрит на меня отрешенно – будто его ничуть не волнует, что он оказался в мире демонов и может остаться тут навсегда. 

\- Идем, – говорю я, отворачиваясь и направляясь к тропинке между холмами. – Нам надо отсюда выбраться.

Он тут же догоняет меня, и все так же безразлично спрашивает:

\- Выбраться? Разве можно выбраться из Тени?

Его спокойствие меня удивляет. Если бы я попала в Тень и была уверена, что это навсегда, я не была бы так хладнокровна.

\- Я уже однажды выбиралась. Не вижу причин не выбраться еще раз.

Мы идем вдоль холма, и после непродолжительного молчания он говорит:

\- Ты правда слишком самонадеянна, Кусланд.

Самонадеянна? Я хотела бы сейчас быть самонадеянной, но внутри я вся дрожу. Мы оказались в Тени вместе с Хоу – и если кому-то из демонов захочется нас заполучить, это будет просто. В каждом из нас слишком много противоречий. 

\- Послушай, Хоу, – не оборачиваясь, на ходу говорю я, – мы наверняка встретим демонов – некоторых из них мы сможем просто убить, но если это будут демоны праздности – ты их узнаешь, поверь мне, – не говори с ними. Это опасно.

\- Я хорошо умею держать себя в руках, – холодно отвечает он.

\- Поэтому ты им и интересен. 

Мы идем по сухой траве, они должна бы хрустеть под ногами – но вокруг сгущается вязкая тишина.   
Чем дольше мы идем, тем более одиноко я себя чувствую. Хоу молча шагает сзади, и в какой-то момент мне кажется, что я его потеряла – я оборачиваюсь, чтобы искать его, но он врезается в меня и недовольно интересуется, что случилось.

Мне было бы сложно объяснить, что случилось. Тень делает все возможное, чтобы сбить нас с курса. Тень помнит меня – однажды я ее уже обманула, и теперь она на стороже, теперь она во что бы то ни стало меня удержит. И вся эта тишина, все эти лодки в небе тут только затем, чтобы ослабить мою бдительность, чтобы я не захотела возвращаться обратно – потому что там меня ничто не ждет. Они словно читают мои мысли. И знают, что нет ничего, что могло бы меня тянуть обратно, – ни Лелианы, ни Рендона Хоу, ради которых я выбралась из Тени в Башне Круга.

Мы выходим на широкую, обнесенную забором тропу – и я вижу, как впереди неспешно двигаются силуэты демонов гнева. Я делаю Хоу знак остановиться, достаю мечи и быстро, пока демоны не приблизились, бросаюсь на них. Я делала это десятки раз, и ни разу не получила серьезных ожогов. Но в этот раз все идет не так, и я сразу чувствую, как их огненная аура больно жжет мои ноги и шею. Делая взмах за взмахом, я стараюсь не обращать внимания на боль – и один из трех демонов рассыпается в прах. Рядом со мной пролетают стрелы, вонзаясь в огненные тела, я наношу им точные удары, пока наконец оставшиеся двое демонов не погибают – и стоит им погибнуть, как съедавшая меня боль от ожогов проходит. Очередные трюки? Нет, это слишком очевидно.

Я облокачиваюсь о забор, чтобы перевести дух, но не успеваю прислонить к низкой ограде клинки, как замираю: рядом с опустившим лук Хоу стоит демон желания, положив руку ему на плечо. Хоу стеклянными глазами смотрит на демона и не двигается.

Мое сердце начинает тяжело биться – словно там ударяются друг о друга огромные каменные плиты. 

Я рассержена. Я никому не позволю на моих глазах красть тела моих Серых Стражей. Троих своих друзей я однажды я отбила у Тени – и так глупо терять Хоу я не намерена.

С клинками наготове, стараясь ни о чем не думать, я решительно иду к ним, но внезапно на моем пути возникает расплывчатый фиолетовый силуэт.

\- Какая очаровательная ревность! – звучит прямо в моей голове мелодичный голос.

Я пытаюсь вглядеться в силуэт, но постоянно движется вокруг меня.

\- Но я тебя понимаю. Красивый, благородный, сильный мужчина... Неприятно, когда кто-то другой касается его, не так ли?

Изо всех сил стараясь не реагировать на чарующий голос демона, я пытаюсь медленно идти вперед, но с каждым шагом становится все труднее.

\- Вы его не получите. И меня вы тоже не получите, – сквозь зубы говорю я.

\- Мы? Нам вы незачем. Но ведь ты – ты хотела бы его получить? Да-а, ты хотела бы, – голос становится мягким и участливым, – но ты не можешь. Ты не можешь получить его, потому что он тебя ненавидит. И у тебя никогда не выйдет это изменить. 

И неожиданно для себя я останавливаюсь. 

\- Но я могу помочь тебе изменить это, – шепчет демон мне на ухо. – Я могу сделать то, чего ты никогда не сделаешь сама. И ничего не попрошу взамен.

Я чувствую, как чьи-то руки обнимают меня за плечи – но я вырываюсь из объятий. 

\- Мне не нужны твои иллюзии! – в сердцах говорю я.

Демон желания снова предстает передо мной.

\- Скажи мне, Страж-Командор, почему ты сопротивляешься? Что держит тебя там – в мире, где для тебя нет уже ничего? У Ферелдена скоро будут другие герои. У тебя нет ни любви, ни семьи, ни дома – а все твои друзья, те, кого ты так отчаянно спасала из Тени – разве они здесь с тобой? Разве они пошли за тобой? Они бросили тебя.

Мне кажется, будто ее голос проникает мне под кожу и растекается по моему телу. Я чувствую неимоверную жалость к себе. Да, они бросили меня. Лелиана бросила меня! Она не пошла со мной в Башню Бдения – она ушла в Храм Андрасте, и из-за этого я никак не могу найти покоя. Некому слушать меня. Некому обнимать меня. А ведь мы договаривались путешествовать вместе… 

\- Но она просто взяла и ушла. И время героини Ферелдена прошло, – сочувственно говорит демон желания. – Но тот, к кому ты так отчаянно хотела бы прикасаться, все еще может быть твоим – если ты позволишь мне помочь тебе. 

Ее силуэт медленно растворяется, а я чувствую, как чьи-то руки обнимают меня сзади за талию. Я ощущаю знакомый запах – так пахли волосы Хоу, когда я несла его раненного по лесу. Я закрываю глаза – да, мне ничего не нужно в этом мире. И если я смогу получить хоть немного нежности – разве весь Ферелден, который я уже однажды спасла, этого не стоит? Он даже не заметит моего отсутствия. Я чувствую легкое прикосновение губ к моему уху – по телу волнами проходит дрожь, – и голос Хоу тихо говорит:

\- Я буду с тобой. Я буду оберегать тебя. 

Я расслабленно отдаюсь его объятиям, выпуская из рук мечи. 

Нет, совсем даже не забвение, не пустое созерцание текущей мимо жизни было моим желанием. Я предвидела это. И мне было страшно. Но теперь – теперь он рядом, он со мной, и мне нечего опасаться. 

Я открываю глаза – я хочу увидеть его лицо, хочу смотреть в его глаза, я хочу видеть, как он будет мне улыбаться. Я хочу коснуться его щеки, гладить его волосы и улыбаться ему в ответ. Я поворачиваюсь к нему, но краем глаза в заполонившем пространство тумане среди расплывчатых очертаний замечаю силуэт лучника, окутанный фиолетовой дымкой, – и меня вмиг наполняют горечь утраты и безнадежность.

Я смотрю на стоящего передо мной демона, а она смотрит на меня – и мне даже кажется, будто в ее глазах – искреннее сожаление.

\- Зачем тебе мучить себя? Неужели не приятнее отдаться иллюзии? – спрашивает она голосом, в котором не осталось ничего ни мелодичного, ни чарующего.

\- Приятнее, – соглашаюсь я. – И в этот раз я бы даже отдала вам себя. Но мне отвратительно от самой мысли, что вы прикасаетесь к нему своими грязными лапами.

Она, кажется, еще хочет мне что-то сказать – но я мигом наклоняюсь за мечами и ловко делаю несколько выпадов еще до того, как она начинает читать заклинания. Меня пронзают молнии, и я вся напрягаюсь от боли – но продолжаю драться. Я успеваю оглушить и добить ее прежде, чем она заканчивает ледяное заклинание, и, убедившись, что она мне больше не помешает, поворачиваюсь и иду к Хоу. 

Демон желания, прильнув к его груди, перебирает пальцами заклепки на его броне.

Завидев меня, она что-то шепчет ему на ухо – и он неспешно поднимает лук и целится в меня. Но ему меня не остановить, даже если он выстрелит. Впрочем, он, похоже, не понимает, что происходит – я слышу, как демон просит его убить меня, но что-то его останавливает. Он так и стоит, прицелившись, пока наконец демон сама не вступает в бой. И все те долгие минуты, пока я с отчаянной злостью дерусь с ней, он пустым взглядом на нас смотрит. 

И только когда я убиваю демона, его взгляд проясняется. Сначала он почему-то смотрит на меня с такой болью и непониманием, что мне становится не по себе, а затем быстро опускает глаза и отворачивается, чтобы проверить колчан со стрелами. 

Я тоже не могу на него сейчас смотреть. Мне кажется, что если бы только я знала, что он сможет отсюда выбраться, я бы осталась здесь. И у меня было бы все то, на что мне не стоит надеяться в реальности.

Не сказав ему ни слова, я иду к огороженной забором тропе и бреду вдоль холма, не чувствуя ни ног, ни земли под ногами.

Чем она пыталась его искушать? Женщиной? Что она ему говорила? Что он хотел бы услышать? 

Я никогда этого не узнаю. Да и надо ли мне это? Я не хотела бы знать, что где-нибудь есть кто-то, из-за кого он потерял самообладание в объятиях демона желания. Я вообще не хотела бы его знать. Ни его, ни все то, что из-за него происходит в моей голове. И с чем я не могу ни смириться, ни справиться.

Что сказала бы мне мать, узнай она, как мне сейчас плохо? Она была бы рассержена. Она сказала бы, что сыну предателя Хоу не место в моем сердце. Что я не должна порочить их память такими мыслями. Сказала бы, чтоб я немедленно выбросила его из головы. И это был бы самый толковый совет за всю мою жизнь.

Мы ходим между холмами, мы деремся с демонами гнева – но даже в Тени я умудряюсь быть где-то далеко от реальности, так глубоко в своих мыслях, что уже не чувствую ожогов от огненных аур демонов.

Он думал обо мне, пока был в Вольной Марке. Он думал, что я плохой воин. А потом он пришел в Башню Бдения, чтобы убить меня. Вот и все внимание, которое он мне оказал. И я его не интересую. Я никогда его не интересовала. Ему были интересны мой мабари, мои тренировки, мой брат, иногда мое оружие, но не я. Поэтому Рендон Хоу выбрал для меня Томаса. Я все никак не могла понять, почему Томас – но не он. И только теперь мне стало совершенно ясно: я просто была ему безразлична. Настолько, что Рендон даже не стал его уговаривать побороться за выгодный брак. 

О, Создатель! Как долго интриги Рендона Хоу будут тянуться за мной? Как долго его семейство будет причинять мне боль?

Но все может пройти – если я забуду. Если я забуду то, что случилось сегодня в Тени. И снова буду делать вид, что ничего нет.

Мы находим в Тени порабощенных жителей деревни Черных болот, мы сражаемся за них с ведьмой и затянувшим нас сюда порождением тьмы, мы попадаем из Тени обратно в реальность – и с нами в наш мир попадает боровшийся на нашей стороне Дух справедливости и вселяется в тело мертвого Серого Стража Кристоффа, – но за все это время мы с Хоу не говорим друг другу ни слова и ни разу не обмениваемся взглядами. Мы встречаемся с Андерсом и Сигрун, с нами ходит разлагающийся труп, мы убиваем хозяйничающего тут демона гордыни и отправляемся назад в Башню Бдения – и все это время я пытаюсь отвлечься, но ничего не выходит. Я не могу не думать о том, что я ощутила в Тени. Я готова была отдать демону желания свое тело, чтобы она подарила мне иллюзию Хоу. Ради его объятий я готова была отказаться от реальности. 

Мы идем в Башню Бдения не спеша – и всю дорогу Справедливость расспрашивает всех нас об этом мире. Я стараюсь идти позади, чтобы никто не приставал ко мне с разговорами, но наконец Андерс не выдерживает и замедляется.

\- Вы оба как-то... изменились после Тени, – полушепотом говорит он. – В чем проблема Хоу, я могу догадаться – он явно озадачен встречами с демонами желания, но что с тобой, сестренка?

Я вздыхаю.

\- Я едва не совершила дурной и глупый поступок, Андерс. Пожалуй, самый глупый и опасный в моей жизни. 

Он останавливается сам и удерживает меня за руку. 

\- Ну-ка посмотри мне в глаза, – командует он, и я поднимаю на него взгляд.

\- Я хотела остаться в Тени, – угрюмо говорю я. – Навсегда.

Он смотрит на меня на удивление серьезно. 

\- Это не ты. Это демоны, сестренка.

\- В таком случае эти демоны жили во мне до Тени.

Он улыбается.

\- Тебе бы не понравилось, серьезно. Это была бы только иллюзия.

Я опускаю взгляд и чувствую, как краснею до кончиков ушей.

\- Нечего задерживаться, – говорю я, – пойдем.

Андерс щелкает меня по носу и уходит вперед, а я еще какое-то время стою задумавшись.

Только иллюзия? А может, иллюзия лучше, чем безнадежность? 

На одном из этажей Башни Круга мы встретили демона желания, наславшего такую иллюзию на храмовника. Мы дрались с ней, он кинулся ее защищать - и мы убили их обоих. Она держала его так цепко, что за свою иллюзию он отдал жизнь. И мне, и Хоу повезло, что он не стал там, в Тени, драться со мной. Но почему? Почему он не защитил от меня свое желание - хотя демон просила его убить меня? Как бы то ни было, а благодаря этому мы оба остались живы и выбрались из Тени. 

На подходе к Башне Бдения нас встречают солдаты. 

\- Страж-Командор, – приветствует меня сержант. – Сенешаль приказал сопроводить вас к Башне с почетным караулом. 

\- С почетным караулом? Зачем? – удивляюсь я.

\- Не знаю, миледи. 

Это сообщение меня настораживает. Когда мы подходим к Башне, навстречу нам выходит сенешаль. На его лице играет хитрая улыбка.

\- С чего все эти странности, Варел? – интересуюсь я.

\- Этого требует этикет, Командор, – поклонившись, говорит он. – Ваш брат приехал навестить вас.

\- Что-что? – не веря своим ушам, переспрашиваю я.

\- Милорд – правда, он не желает этого широко афишировать, – приехал к вам с визитом, – подтверждает сенешаль. 

Я тяжело вздыхаю. Меньше всего мне сейчас хотелось бы, чтобы к моим заботам прибавился Фергюс.


	12. Chapter 12

Я вхожу в крепость – и за мной назойливо идет караул. 

Фергюс стоит у стеллажей с книгами. Я даю солдатам знак остановиться и подхожу к нему – он оборачивается и улыбается мне. Я улыбаюсь ему в ответ, но не чувствую в себе той теплоты, которая всегда накрывала меня, когда после долгих разлук я встречалась с братом. 

Я устала. 

\- Ну как тебе здесь? – спрашивает он после долгих объятий, от которых мне не становиться ни спокойней, ни теплей.

Я пожимаю плечами.

\- Я здесь редко бываю. Чаще брожу по эрлингу, ищу порождений тьмы.

\- Ты все никак не успокоишься!

Он ласково гладит меня по голове, берет за руку и ведет вглубь холла. 

\- Я скучаю по тебе, – говорит он с грустью в голосе. – Кроме тебя у меня никого нет, и жить в Хайевере просто невыносимо. Каждую ночь я вижу во сне их лица. Мне снятся кошмары – один ужасней другого, и мне надо было оттуда уехать. Увидеть тебя.

Я крепко сжимаю его руку. Бедняга Фергюс – неужели он думает, что визит в крепость Рендона Хоу пойдет ему на пользу? Тут все будет напоминать ему о прошлом – как напоминает мне. 

Кроме того, есть еще одно обстоятельство, которое его расстроит. 

И пока Фергюс рассказывает мне о делах в замке Кусланд, я пытаюсь придумать, как объяснить ему присутствие здесь Хоу, которого он пока еще не заметил. 

Я тревожно оглядываюсь назад и впервые за последние сутки встречаюсь с Хоу взглядом – он напряжен так же, как и я. Он хотел бы никогда в жизни больше не видеть Фергюса, потому что Фергюс – это не я, он не убивал Рендона, и поэтому может потребовать с Хоу все то, что сам Хоу требовал с меня. 

В этом конфликте мы с Хоу оказались по одну сторону баррикад.

\- Фергюс Кусланд! – слышу я громогласный голос Огрена, и мы с братом поворачиваемся.

\- Что, решил навестить сестренку, да? Ну ты не волнуйся – тут есть кому о ней позаботиться. 

Фергюс улыбается.

\- Неужто это бравый Огрен? 

\- Собственной персоной, сынок!

Пока они обмениваются приветствиями, я тайком смотрю на стоящего поодаль Хоу. И все мои мысли возвращаются в Тень. Я вспоминаю, как демон желания прижималась к нему – как он улыбался, с какой болью он затем на меня смотрел, и стискиваю зубы, чтобы не расплакаться от досады. 

Я возвращаюсь к реальности лишь тогда, когда замечаю, что веселый разговор рядом утих.

\- Натаниэль Хоу, – тяжелым голосом говорит Фергюс и медленно идет в сторону Хоу. – Я уж думал, тебе не хватит смелости вернуться в Ферелден – но тебе даже хватило наглости прийти сюда, чтобы причинять боль моей сестре!

Хоу пытается казаться равнодушным, но его глаза пылают – и последний раз они так пылали, когда он выговаривал меня за то, что я оставила ему жизнь. 

\- Если ты забыл, Фергюс, – холодно говорит Хоу, – я тебе напомню: я здесь дома. 

\- У тебя больше нет дома! Поблагодари за это своего отца!

Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы Фергюс в одночасье разрушил то хрупкое равновесие, которого мы достигли в вопросах прошлого. 

\- Фергюс, успокойся, – я кладу руку ему на плечо, и он поворачивается ко мне.

\- Что он здесь делает?

\- Он Серый Страж – такой же, как и я.

Фергюс смотрит на меня прищурившись – он не может понять, что значат мои слова. 

\- Послушай, – наконец говорит он, – то есть его отец практически вырезал нашу семью – он убил родителей, мою жену и сына, – а ты сделала его Серым Стражем?

Я вздыхаю.

\- Фергюс, – говорю я тихо, чтобы слышал только он, – Рендон Хоу получил сполна. Что еще тебе надо? 

Он начинает закипать.

\- Что мне надо? Посмотри на нас, во что мы превратились! Кусланды едва не потеряли все – а теперь надо мной в Денериме будут насмехаться, рассказывая, что ты пригрела у себя Хоу!

\- Над тобой будут насмехаться, если ты прямо здесь устроишь истерику. Если ты хочешь об этом поговорить – давай поднимемся наверх, и я все тебе расскажу. 

Мой холодный тон немного его отрезвляет. 

\- Я рада тебя видеть – но я только что вернулась из похода, и больше всего мне сейчас хотелось бы наконец-то снять броню и залезть в горячую ванну. Поужинай, а потом приходи ко мне. 

Я улыбаюсь ему и, не дождавшись ответа, ухожу в свою спальню. 

Он хотел бы затеять скандал с Хоу – но он хорошо знает, что тот не поддастся на его провокации. Оставляя их всех внизу, я рассчитываю на благоразумие Фергюса – да и я действительно порядком устала. 

Придя к себе, я снимаю броню и опускаюсь в приготовленную ванну. Мое тело устало так же, как моя голова. Я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь расслабиться, ни о чем не думая. Возможно, Сигрун права, и мне стоит больше внимания уделять таким маленьким радостям, как горячие ванны и красивые платья. Когда последний раз я надевала красивое платье? Еще когда жила в Хайевере. А потом долгие месяцы я была в броне – когда-то хорошей, когда-то плохой, но вся я была перетянута кожаными ремнями и заплатами, и даже когда по ночам снимала броню и спала в сорочках, мне не было ни легко, ни свободно. Возможно, скверна в крови уже никогда не позволит мне чувствовать себя так, как раньше. Даже когда Лелиана обнимала меня, я не чувствовала свое тело так, как чувствовала его в Хайевере. Тогда я могла радоваться, когда капли дождя падали мне на лицо, когда ветер развевал мои волосы, я ощущала на коже следы первых теплых солнечных лучей – я любила танцевать, я любила, закрыв глаза, лежать в высокой траве и представлять, будто кроме меня в мире нет больше никого. Мне нравилось прикасаться к красивым вещам. Мне нравилось тренироваться до изнеможения, а потом падать в море и плыть – я чувствовала, как восстанавливается мое тело, как энергия заново наполняет меня. Я любила, как пахнет свежескошенная трава, как пахнет хлеб, мне нравилось лежать в воде, настоянной на травах. Я любила себя. Случайные прикосновения симпатичных мне мужчин волновали меня – и я надевала все лучшее, что у меня было, чтобы они пригласили меня на танец. А если мы с ними танцевали, я еще несколько дней чувствовала себя так легко, словно была духом, и Фергюс шутил, что я наконец-то влюбилась – хотя мужчины интересовали меня мало. Меня интересовала я сама, и тот мир, который я вокруг себя создавала. 

Однажды я танцевала с Хоу. 

Это был последний танец вечера, я была уставшей, я была чем-то расстроена и вместе с матерью мы собирались уйти. Он подошел ко мне, поклонился, назвал меня миледи Кусланд, взял за руку и увел танцевать – и за время танца не сказал мне ни слова. Он не пытался затем искать моего внимания, не улыбался мне на прощание, не говорил комплиментов, не делал непристойных намеков и не просил о встрече – как делали все, кто танцевал со мной до этого. Я так и не поняла, зачем ему вообще нужен был этот танец. Я пыталась выведать у Фергюса, не проиграл ли Хоу ему какой-то спор, но Фергюс только разводил руками. Вскоре я забыла об этом – но сейчас этот странный танец всплывает в моей памяти до мельчайших деталей. На мне было красное платье – и слишком много глаз было ко мне приковано. Я устала от этого внимания. Мне хотелось тишины. И пока мы танцевали с Хоу, я отдыхала. Словно он точно знал, что мне нужно. 

Он думал обо мне, пока был в Вольной Марке. Он думал, что как воин я никуда не гожусь.

Я обнимаю себя за плечи – вода остыла, и я только сейчас начинаю ощущать, как замерзла. Я вылезаю из ванны, вытираюсь, укутываюсь в простыню – и слышу за дверью голоса. Я подхожу к двери и прислушиваюсь. 

\- Она, в конце концов, спасла мою жизнь.

\- И этого я тоже не понимаю. Тебя надо было просто вздернуть на виселице!

\- Фергюс, у нее есть более важные заботы, чем выслушивать твои обиды.

\- Ты еще будешь указывать мне, как разговаривать с собственной сестрой? 

Я замираю у двери – они приближаются к моей спальне.

\- Я не стану терпеть тебя в Амарантайне. Она отправит тебя куда-нибудь в Вейсхаупт. Как она вообще могла оставить тебя здесь – притом, что ты хотел ее убить? Где была ее голова!

\- Я не покину Амарантайн только потому, что ты так хочешь. 

\- Она прикажет тебе – и ты уйдешь. 

\- А кто прикажет ей?

Я едва успеваю отшатнуться от двери, как она открывается и на пороге появляется Фергюс – но я не смотрю на него, мой взгляд тут же падает на стоящего поодаль Хоу, и как только наши глаза встречаются, я отвожу взгляд в сторону, чувствуя, что глядеть на него теперь – неправильно, что мне нельзя даже думать о нем.

Фергюс, увидев меня в простыне, тут же делает шаг назад и закрывает дверь обратно.

\- Прости, – говорит он из-за двери, – я не хочу, чтобы чужой мужчина видел тебя в таком виде.

Я начинаю злиться. Фергюсу пора усвоить, что никто за меня ничего не решает.

Поэтому я плотнее закутываюсь в простыню и тяну на себя дверь.

\- Чужой мужчина, – говорю я ледяным голосом, – видел меня раненой в бою. Его не смутит, что я не в бархате и без драгоценностей.

Но Хоу уже благоразумно ушел к себе – поэтому я пропускаю Фергюса в спальню и закрываю за ним дверь. Он смотрит на меня недовольно.

\- Что происходит? Почему ты злишься?

Я сажусь на кровать и внимательно на него смотрю. Он мало изменился с тех пор, как мы расстались в замке Хайевера – все, что произошло с ним, практически не оставило отпечатков на его лице. 

\- Фергюс, – тихо говорю я, – скажи мне, я изменилась? Я постарела? 

Он, кажется, озадачен моим вопросом и искренней грустью, которая внезапно на меня нахлынула. Он ждал размолвки – он предвидел скандал, споры и непонимание, но теперь ему жаль меня, и он безоружен. Он садится рядом со мной, и я кладу голову ему на плечо.

\- Нет, ты не постарела, – говорит он, гладя меня по голове. – Ты еще красивей, чем раньше. 

\- Не ври мне.

\- Не вру. Знаешь, что я вижу, когда смотрю на тебя?

Я заглядываю ему в глаза, и он улыбается.

\- Красивое глубокое одиночество. От тебя веет таким холодом, что все эти солдаты крепости наверняка боятся даже взглянуть на тебя – не то что заговорить с тобой. 

Я вздыхаю. Это крайне странный комплимент.

\- В тебе это было и раньше, – продолжает Фергюс, – но теперь… Мама сказала бы, что если будешь продолжать в том же духе, никто не возьмет тебя замуж. 

Я усмехаюсь. 

\- Мы с тобой оба одиноки, – говорит он. – Из-за Рендона Хоу. Но ты забыла об этом.

Я встаю и пристально смотрю в его глаза.

\- Я ничего не забыла. Я убила Рендона Хоу.

\- Этого мало, – хмурится он. – Амарантайн должен был перейти от Хоу к Серым Стражам. И что ты делаешь? Ты делаешь Хоу Серым Стражем! Хотя он вернулся из Вольной Марки, чтобы убить тебя.

\- Неправда. Он и не думал меня убивать.

\- Да неужели? Он хотел отомстить за отца! 

Я отвожу взгляд. 

\- Я… я не знаю, чего он хотел. Но я не могла оставить его умирать только потому, что он Хоу. 

Фергюс поднимается и подходит к камину. Долгое время мы оба молчим.

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы уже завтра утром его тут не было. Не стоит пятнать честь нашей семьи. 

\- Фергюс, – говорю я спокойно и уверенно, – в Башне Бдения приказы отдаю я. И если я решила, что мне здесь нужны люди – особенно Серые Стражи, то ни ты, ни Анора, ни преподобная мать, ни Мэрик, встань он из могилы, не заставят меня это решение изменить. Я отомстила за нашу семью. И отец не похвалил бы тебя, узнай он, как далеко ты пытаешься зайти в своей мести. 

\- Как легко тебе даются эти слова! Ведь ты не теряла своего ребенка, – не поворачиваясь, раздраженно говорит он.

Я снова опускаюсь на кровать. Он не зря вспоминал об одиночестве. Я хорошо помню, как демон желания сказала мне, что Хоу никогда не будет со мной рядом.

\- У меня не было ребенка – и никогда не будет, – отрешенно говорю я. – У меня не было своей семьи – и не будет. Когда я уйду на Глубинные тропы, мне даже нечего будет вспомнить – кроме порождений тьмы и сотен трупов. Ты потерял их – но они у тебя были. Они улыбались тебе. Ты держал Орена на руках, ты видел, как он растет. Как ты смеешь все это мне говорить? 

Не ответив, он уходит из моей спальни, громко хлопнув дверью.

А я, сняв наконец-то с себя простыню, ложусь в кровать и закутываюсь в одеяло. Мне хотелось бы плакать – но я просто смотрю в каменную стену и ничего не чувствую.


	13. Chapter 13

Всю ночь мне снится, как женщины превращаются в маток – и под утро я просыпаюсь в холодном поту, измученная и расстроенная. Я собираюсь и выхожу во двор крепости – там меня встречает сенешаль, чтобы сообщить, что Фергюс уехал задолго до рассвета. А также что в крепости неспокойно – и если я уйду в лес Вендинг, я должна буду оставить нескольких Стражей здесь. 

\- Прекрасные утренние новости, – уныло говорю я, и Варел вежливо откланивается.

Я брожу по двору, и натыкаюсь на маленького рыжего котенка – он вьется за моими ногами и мяукает, я беру его на руки, и мы возвращаемся в крепость. Со стороны кухни в парадный холл выходит Андерс – и я иду ему наперерез.

\- С добрым утром! – говорит он и приветливо машет рукой. – Ну что, готова к… О!

Его взгляд падает на котенка, и я довольно протягиваю ему зверушку. 

\- Я нашла тебе кота.

Я стою и смотрю, как Андерс, преобразившись на глазах, сюсюкается с котенком. 

\- Андерс, – говорю я, – теперь, когда у тебя есть кот…

\- Я назову его Сер Ланселап!

\- Когда у тебя есть Сер Ланселап… ты ведь не перестанешь…

Прижимая котенка к себе, он долго смотрит на меня, затем убирает с моего лба выбившиеся из прически волосы и тихо говорит:

\- Мы Сером Ланселапом останемся с тобой независимо от того, выгонишь ты Хоу из крепости или нет.

Я прищуриваюсь.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Он не очень-то скрывал причину своего отъезда.

\- Что ж, – вздыхаю я, – теперь он на меня обижен. 

\- Хоу тебе много должен, сестренка, – хитро улыбается Андерс, – и на твоем месте я требовал бы, чтобы он рассчитался своим…

Я закрываю ему рот рукой прежде, чем он успевает договорить. 

\- Прекрати, – шепотом говорю я ему, чувствуя, как горят мои щеки. 

На какой-то миг я замираю от какого-то странного удовольствия, но тут же возвращаюсь обратно – в крепость Рендона Хоу, где я одна, где мне снятся кошмары, где я рассорилась с родным мне человеком.

\- Собирайся, Андерс, мы скоро выдвигаемся на юг. 

Я грустно улыбаюсь, глажу сидящего у него на руках котенка и поднимаюсь к себе. 

А ближе к полудню мы отправляемся в лес Вендинг – Андерс, Хоу и я. Андерс несет с собой Сера Ланселапа, и немногочисленные разговоры целый день крутятся вокруг кота. 

Когда вечером мы разбиваем лагерь и Хоу отправляется раздобыть чего-нибудь к ужину, Андерс садится рядом со мной у костра, долго смотрит на меня и говорит:

\- Ты думаешь решить все свои проблемы, убив себя?

Я гляжу на него непонимающе. Он улыбается.

\- Ты сражаешься в ближнем бою. Мы с Хоу – на дистанции. На твоем месте я взял бы с собой не Хоу, а гнома или это разлагающееся тело. Они могли бы тебя подстраховать. 

Я перевожу взгляд в сторону. 

Я знала, что рано или поздно мне придется объяснять свое решение оставить в крепости Огрена, Сигрун и Справедливость. Они, конечно же, подчинились, но неохотно – Сигрун несколько раз переспрашивала, уверена ли я в своем решении. И провожала меня таким взглядом, каким она наверняка провожала своих друзей из Легиона мертвых. До сих пор ни Андерс, ни Хоу не спрашивали у меня, почему мы идем втроем, да еще и в таком странном составе. Я думала, что Андерсу это безразлично, я рассчитывала, что об этом первым заговорит Хоу – но, похоже, ему так же хочется трудностей, как и мне. Что ж, это упрощает ситуацию. С Андерсом я смогу договориться.

\- Но вы ведь сможете меня подстраховать, – наконец говорю я.

После небольшой паузы он соглашается:

\- Что ж, да. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что это будет непросто?

Я смотрю на него и пытаюсь улыбаться.

\- Мы идем на разведку, ничего больше. 

Он смеется. 

\- Но мы всегда ходим на разведку – а заканчиваем битвами, о которых я, отдыхая в Башне Круга, думал, что они бывают только в глупых легендах о Логейне Мак-Тире.

Я открываю рот, чтобы возразить, но он жестом меня останавливает.

\- Ничего не говори. Я не жалуюсь. Не каждому, знаешь ли, выпадает умереть вместе с девушкой, убившей на дуэли этого самого Логейна Мак-Тира, о котором столько шуму. Может, столько же шуму потом будет обо мне.

\- Мы будем осторожны, – говорю я – и мне хотелось бы, чтобы это прозвучало убедительно. 

\- Осторожны? – он удивленно вкидывает бровь. – Я-то буду, а вот вы оба ищете неприятностей. 

И почему-то это его «вы оба» звучит невероятно приятно. Но только несколько мгновений – а затем я снова вспоминаю, что я сижу среди леса, мне некуда возвращаться и некуда спешить. Я кладу голову Андерсу на плечо и поднимаю взгляд – в небе рассыпаны огромные яркие звезды, и разве что ради них я еще готова оставаться здесь, а не уходить на Глубинные тропы. На Глубинных тропах нельзя просто поднять голову и увидеть далеко вверху полное загадок чарующее небо. Когда я была маленькой дочерью тейрна, я могла часами лежать где-нибудь среди леса и смотреть в ночное небо – я думала, что же такое звезды на самом деле, почему они так притягивают, почему, когда смотришь на них, кажешься себе незначительным и готов благодарить Создателя просто за то, что можешь их видеть. Ты можешь хоть с десяток раз убить на дуэли Логейна, но что все это значит в сравнении со звездами? Разве не пережили они сотни таких, как ты и Логейн? Может когда-нибудь, задолго после смерти, я смогу смотреть сюда, на этот лес, на эту землю оттуда – и буду думать, как же незначительны, как малы люди, которые копошатся там внизу, сражаются за мелочи всю свою короткую жизнь, и мне будет спокойно, меня не будут раздирать противоречия и глупые эмоции. И я все же буду созерцать реку жизни. Вечно. Тысячи-тысячи долгих лет. Вместо того чтобы надевать красивые платья, пить хорошие вина и танцевать с красивыми мужчинами. Впрочем, никаких платьев уже не будет – так, может, тысячи лет там, наверху, не самая худшая идея?

Я слышу за спиной шум и оборачиваюсь – в нескольких шагах от нас с Андерсом стоит Хоу и пристально на нас смотрит, и от его взгляда у меня холодеет кровь. Как только наши глаза встречаются, он отводит взгляд и быстро идет к своим вещам. 

\- А вот и ужин, – довольно говорит Андерс, поднимаясь в полной готовности заняться готовкой.

Я иду расстилать свое одеяло и, пока Андерс с Хоу переговариваются насчет еды, перебираю свои вещи. В них нет ничего личного – никаких писем или сувениров из прошлого. Я и вправду ни к чему не привязана. И совершенно свободна – я прямо сейчас могу взять два клинка и уйти из лесу, из Амаратнайна, из Ферелдена. Я уйду и буду думать, что меня ждет новая жизнь, в которой не будет одиночества, в которой у меня появится семья, а друзья всегда будут со мной. Нет, дело вовсе не в платьях – к черту платья! Просто чуть меньше одиночества. Просто чуть меньше безнадежности. Я слишком хорошо знаю, что будет, когда вся эта история с порождениями тьмы закончится – а рано или поздно так и будет. Я выйду из крепости при всем снаряжении, одна – и все они будут провожать меня, но никто не предложит пойти со мной. Они будут просить меня писать им письма, будут грустно улыбаться мне на прощанье. А я буду медленно, шаг за шагом, идти в сторону Денерима, и мне будет страшно. Страшно, потому что куда бы ни вела эта дорога, это будет путь на Глубинные тропы. Но не героический, нет – это будет дорога одиночества и отчаяния. И даже если я дойду до Бранки, то и там не смогу найти утешения – потому что Бранка, хоть ее и считают сумасшедшей, живет во имя своей цели, она не сдастся, пока не закончит свою работу. А я сдалась уже сейчас.

\- Кусланд?

Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности и оборачиваюсь.

\- Тебе не стоило ссориться с Фергюсом. Если бы ты сказала мне уйти, я бы ушел.

Конечно. Если бы я сказала ему, он бы ушел. А так он останется с остальными смотреть, как я ухожу неизвестно куда из Башни Бдения, и не будет об этом сожалеть – в конце концов, что делать Кусланд в крепости Рендона Хоу? 

\- Я не могу терять людей просто потому, что этого хочет Фергюс.

Я пытаюсь говорить уверенно, но еле сдерживаю слезы от обиды. Мне хочется отвернуться и бежать в лес, далеко, насколько хватит сил, а потом упасть и разрыдаться. Зачем он пришел ко мне, зачем он мне это говорит? Чтобы я знала, что ему все равно? Я это и так знаю. 

Его глаза темнеют. Он хочет мне что-то сказать – но разворачивается и уходит. А я смотрю ему вслед, и мне вдруг хочется, чтобы он остался. Чтобы он хотя бы немного поговорил со мной – и тогда я могла бы смотреть в его глаза и представлять, как он нежно, едва ощутимо проводит пальцами по моим губам, как он берет мою руку в свою. Я могла бы чувствовать его запах, и на какое-то время мне бы казалось, что мне тепло, и это даже не было бы иллюзией. Я падаю на свое одеяло, и единственное, чего я сейчас хочу – это забыться глубоким, пусть даже и тревожным сном, лишь бы не чувствовать этой странной, сжимающей меня боли, которая, стоит мне представить горящие гордостью глаза Хоу, превращается в приятную, сладкую истому.

Я засыпаю, и мне снится Морриган – она снова зовет меня, громко и протяжно, но я не просыпаюсь, я долго слушаю ее зов, лишь бы не бодрствовать.

Андерс будит меня на рассвете – и первым делом я интересуюсь, почему они не разбудили меня, когда была моя очередь дежурить. 

\- Мы посоветовались и решили дать тебе поспать.

Андерс подмигивает мне, и мы начинаем собирать лагерь.

Уже через несколько часов мы входим в лес Вендинг – и почти сразу же видим на дороге несколько перекинутых торговых караванов. Мы здесь затем, чтобы понять, чьих рук это дело – и то, что я вижу, меня не радует. Караваны лишь частично разграблены – а значит, здесь поживились мародеры, но все это было затеяно не ради наживы. Скоро мы находим и самих мародеров – с некоторыми из них расправляемся мы, а с некоторыми – гигантские горящие живые сильваны. Живые сильваны для меня не в новость. Но еще ни разу я не видела, чтобы они горели. 

\- Это невменяемые и весьма глупые деревья, – говорю я Андерсу и Хоу на их вопросительные взгляды. – К ним лучше близко не подходить.

Они правильно меня понимают – и пока я рублю ближайшее дерево, уворачиваясь от огненных ветвей, они издалека убивают других сильванов.

\- С чего бы это тут бродить живым деревьям? – интересуется Андерс, разглядывая оставшиеся щепки-угли.

\- Обычно, когда по лесу ходят злые сильваны, в этом как-то замешаны долийские эльфы, – отвечаю я. – Идемте. Тут явно происходит что-то интересное.

Вскоре мы проходим мост над ручьем – и прямо навстречу нам несется охваченный паникой человек. По его словам, караваны и сильваны – дело рук спятившей долийки. И нам не приходится ее долго ждать – она появляется сверху на холме и сразу же угрожает нам. И обвиняет нас в том, что с ней случилось. Это отношение меня раздражает. Произнеся свою речь, она исчезает в появившихся из земли корнях – прекрасно, она еще и маг. 

\- Кто-нибудь хочет вернуться обратно? – спрашиваю я у Андерса и Хоу, и они оба смотрят на меня как-то странно, видимо, не понимая, почему я раздражена.

Мы отправляемся дальше, и скоро ситуация становится занимательней. Мы находим заброшенный долийский лагерь, усеянный оружием людей, – и совершенно ясно, что никакой драки тут не было. Мы идем дальше вглубь леса, сражаясь с волками и сильванами, пока не встречаем раненного человека – и он рассказывает нам, что здесь есть порождения тьмы и что они обманули долийку, заставив ее поверить, что это люди напали на эльфов в их лагере. Меня это удивляет. Зачем порождениям тьмы стравливать людей с эльфами? Да и как они могли до такого додуматься? 

Но я не успеваю об этом подумать, как порождения тьмы во главе с эмиссаром появляются прямо из-за деревьев – словно они за нами следили. Да, пожалуй, в этом бою нам пригодились бы Сигрун или Огрен. Не дожидаясь, пока они начнут, я бросаюсь с мечами на порожденье тьмы – мага, и наношу ему один удар за другим. Очень быстро он падает – а с ним падаю я, оглушенная щитовым ударом ближайшего гарлока. Но пока он успевает замахнуться и опустить меч, я откатываюсь в сторону и вскакиваю на ноги. Метнувшись мимо ошарашенного гарлока, я со спины подбегаю к эмиссару, замахнувшемуся топором на Андерса, и наношу ему точный удар в щель между броней и шлемом – он издает страшное рычание и падает на спину. Андерс добивает его молниями, а Хоу в это время отстреливается от назойливых генлоков. Без эмиссара и мага им уже ничего не светит – и вскоре мы со всеми ними расправляемся. 

На теле эмиссара я нахожу эльфийский медальон.

\- Что ж, – говорю я, пряча его в сумку, – настало время наведаться к этой дружелюбной долийке.

Мы уже практически подходим к долийскому лагерю – но она сама нас находит и снова нам угрожает в таком тоне, что мне хочется заткнуть уши, если уж не получается заткнуть ее. Я пытаюсь с ней говорить – но она не желает меня слушать и оживляет деревья, которые тут же накидываются на нас. 

В этот раз я рублю их с особой яростью – я злюсь оттого, что она настолько слепа и глуха. 

Покончив с деревьями, мы наконец-то добираемся до долийского лагеря – она стоит там, расстроенная тем, что нашелся кто-то, кого оказалось непросто убить. Оказывается, порождения тьмы увели ее сестру – и снятый мной с эмиссара медальон принадлежал ей. Ни на секунду не смутившись тем, что по ошибке убила стольких людей, долийка выражает желание идти с нами, чтобы найти свою сестру. 

\- Нет, – твердо говорю я. – Я не могу доверить тебе наши спины.

Андерс смотрит на меня укоризненно.

Я знаю, что он хочет сказать: что там тяжеловато втроем, и что если мы собрались следовать за порождениями тьмы, нам необходима помощь. Что ж, в чем-то он прав. Отказываюсь от ее помощи, я рискую их жизнями еще больше, чем в случае, если бы она отправилась с нами. 

Я вопросительно смотрю на Хоу.

\- Пусть она идет с нами, – говорит он, и меня это расстраивает. 

Я рассчитывала, что ему все равно, и нам все-таки не придется брать ее с собой. Почему ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы она шла с нами? Неужели он устал и чувствует, что нам нужна помощь? Или мы с Андерсом просто ему наскучили? Я вздыхаю.

\- Хорошо. Идем. Но я буду внимательно следить за тобой.

Ельфийка сообщает нам, что ее зовут Веланна, и рассказывает, где тут ближайшие шахты, откуда могли выбраться порождения тьмы. Мы идем к шахтам, и я почему-то чувствую невероятное раздражение. Веланна не умолкая говорит то с Андерсом, то с Хоу, и каждый раз я вздрагиваю от ее интонаций. 

Мы подходим к древним руинам, и я начинаю спускаться в шахту по старой лестнице. Внутри все светится странным изумрудным светом, и меня это настораживает. Я осторожно иду по деревянным ступеням вниз, но на середине дороги останавливаюсь, чтобы присмотреться к стенам шахты. Андерс проходит вперед, а Веланна с Хоу идут позади, и я вдруг слышу, как он говорит ей: «Миледи, вам должны были говорить, что вы очаровательны».

Я чувствую, как у меня внезапно подгибаются колени. Я хватаюсь руками за непрочные перила и с трудом удерживаю равновесие. Они все спускаются вниз, а я стою и смотрю на изумрудное свечение невидящими глазами.

Вот в чем дело! Она оказалась с нами, потому что Хоу находит ее очаровательной. Мы не успели ее встретить, а он уже осыпает ее комплиментами.

Я стискиваю зубы, чтобы сдержать слезы, но мне не хватает воли. Я вижу, как одна за другой слезы падают вниз в темноту. Да почему же все так? Неужели мало было всего остального? Во имя Андрасте! Я понимаю, почему маги так легко отдаются демонам в Тени – потому что вынести волю Создателя бывает очень непросто. Нет, надо взять себя в руки. Я закрываю глаза и вспоминаю величественный Храм Урны. И впервые за многие месяцы мне хочется помолиться Андрасте и попросить ее, чтобы я обрела силу духа, чтобы я могла сейчас отпустить этот поручень и спуститься вниз, а там драться с порождениями тьмы несмотря на то, что Хоу и эльфийка будут там со мной, и он будет смотреть на нее так, как никогда не посмотрит на меня. Вытерев слезы и повторяя про себя множество раз имя Андрасте, я спускаюсь вниз – все они ждут меня на дне шахты. 

Андерс пытается со мной заговорить – но если я отвлекусь, я разрыдаюсь, поэтому я просто иду вперед, ничего перед собой не видя. Пожалуй, мне вправду стоило умереть вместе с Архидемоном. Внезапно передо мной появляется странный вытянутый силуэт – я чувствую, что он опасен, но мне не хочется драться с ним. Я подхожу к нему ближе, я слышу сзади предупреждающие крики - и тихий, мелодичный голос говорит мне: «Усни». 

И я благодарно засыпаю.


	14. Chapter 14

Я открываю глаза и вижу размытый силуэт склонившегося надо мной существа. Оно смотрит на меня с какой-то грустью и, увидев, что я прихожу в себя, отшатывается назад.

И плавным, убаюкивающим голосом говорит мне, что не хочет быть моим врагом, чтобы я не держала на него зла – потому что так надо. Я практически ничего не вижу, я не хочу думать над его словами – я закрываю глаза и слышу, как неприятно смеется долийка. Этот истеричный смех становится все громче, и я крепко зажмуриваюсь, я пытаюсь представить какой-нибудь другой звук, я пытаюсь услышать, как смеется Лелиана… 

Лелиана.

\- Посмотри, какие звезды! Вот это красота! Я смотрю на них и каждый раз восхищаюсь замыслом Создателя. Когда я уйду в Морозные горы, мы сможем каждую ночь смотреть на небо в разных концах Ферелдена и знать, что видим одни и те же звезды. Разве это не замечательно? Я буду смотреть на них и петь для тебя, сидя в тех развалинах, прямо на вершине горы, чтобы быть к ним поближе, а ты будешь глядеть на них в Амарантайне и слушать мои песни. Я сочиню о нас балладу, и вот увидишь, скоро ее будут петь даже в Денериме! 

И я уже не слышу долийку, я слышу мягкий, восторженный голос Лелианы, и каждое ее слово отдается во мне болью, я хочу, чтобы она замолчала – потому что я не знаю, что могут значить все эти слова, которые она говорила мне в нашу последнюю встречу, если она не пошла со мной. Если бы только она пошла! Но из Денерима я вышла в сопровождении чужого человека. Я хотела бросить все и отправиться с ней в Храм Урны священного праха – но она убедила меня, что я обязана выполнить свой долг. Свой долг! У меня больше нет долгов перед Ферелденом. Я все еще здесь, я все еще воюю с порождениями тьмы только потому, что больше меня нигде не ждут. Каждый раз, возвращаясь в спальню Рендона Хоу, я впадаю в уныние – потому что Башня Бдения мне не дом, потому что дома у меня нет. Вся прислуга Рендона считает поместье своим домом, но – какая ирония! – и я, и Хоу там чужие. Хоу…

\- Вы очаровательны. Вы очаровательны. Вы очаровательны…

Что сказала бы Лелиана, узнай она, что я чувствую, по десятому кругу повторяя за ним эти слова? Стала бы она и дальше сочинять о нас балладу? Имею ли я право думать о Хоу, когда она все еще пишет мне письма? Да, она не пошла со мной, но, возможно, если бы я взглянула на звезды и вслушалась в шелест высокой травы, я услышала бы, как она поет. Что мне делать, Лелиана? Если ты там, в Морозных горах, сидишь сейчас и поешь мне – пусть твоя песня доберется до меня через лавины и бури, через мертвые чащобы, пусть я услышу твой голос, пусть я успокоюсь. Он не мой и никогда не будет моим – но как же я боюсь потерять его, если бы ты знала! Как же мне больно вспоминать, как она смотрела на него, как же мне хочется исчезнуть, чтобы больше никогда, никогда этого не видеть… Я знаю, что мы с тобой больше никогда не встретимся. Но если Андрасте будет милостива к нам, там, в Тени – или куда мы попадем – ты сможешь целую вечность выговаривать меня за то, что я схожу с ума, представляя Хоу с другой женщиной. Что бы я только ни отдала, чтобы никогда не слышать его слов…

Во всем этом калейдоскопе я вижу слабый свет – тьма постепенно рассеивается, и как только я начинаю различать силуэты, я вижу сидящего напротив Хоу с обнаженным торсом. Я тут же закрываю глаза – нет, это мы уже проходили. Если я снова в Тени, и демоны пытаются соблазнить меня, в этот раз им будет труднее. Теперь я не согласна остаться в иллюзиях. Пусть даже мне хочется больно кусать губы, чтобы только не представлять себе его плечи и руки. 

Но как только я слышу рядом громкое мяуканье, я тут же открываю глаза. Да, передо мной все еще сидит Хоу, облокотившись о решетку и как-то странно на меня глядя. Тут же в поле моего зрения попадают чьи-то босые ноги, и надо мной склоняется Андерс. 

\- Эй, ты жива? – участливо спрашивает он, теребя меня за плечо.

Я беру его за руку и, превозмогая головокружение, поднимаюсь и облокачиваюсь о решетку. Итак, мы в клетке. И эльфийка с нами. 

Я медленно обвожу всех их взглядом – на эльфийке и Андерсе нет их роб, и все втроем они в каких-то остатках одежды. Я вообще стою лишь в нижнем белье, мои руки перевязаны бинтами – и мне вспоминается наш с Алистером замечательный побег из форта Драккон. Внезапно перед глазами у меня темнеет, я теряю равновесие и падаю. Но Андерс поддерживает меня и осторожно усаживает на пол. 

\- Что произошло? – спрашиваю я.

Андерс и Хоу переглядываются. Андерс вздыхает.

\- Там, в шахте, появилось какое-то вытянутое чудовище и околдовало тебя – но ты не очень-то и сопротивлялась, а потом околдовало нас, и мы не могли ничего сделать, когда пришли порождения тьмы и… – он запинается, словно что-то вспоминая, но затем широко улыбается:

\- В общем, теперь мы здесь и без наших вещей. А тебя они куда-то унесли и вернули без сознания, в бинтах и в одном белье. 

Я хмурюсь.

Что они делали со мной? Почему у меня в голове сплошной туман? Я чувствую под бинтами раны – откуда они?

\- Ладно, – говорю я и снова поднимаюсь на ноги. – Нам надо отсюда выбираться.

\- Прекрасная идея, сестренка, – подмигивает мне Андерс, – давайте пройдем сквозь решетки и безоружными, босиком перебьем тут всех порождений тьмы, а Сер Ланселап нам поможет.

Я киваю.

\- Да, так мы и сделаем. Я уже так делала. И что меня радует, – я улыбаюсь, вспоминая, как то же самое говорил мне Алистер, – тогда со мной был безоружный воин щита, а теперь – целых два мага.

Я подхожу к решетке и внимательно ее рассматриваю. Сделана она на славу, и, пожалуй, магия тут бессильна. Я оборачиваюсь.

\- Веланна, – говорю я, стараясь на нее не смотреть, – ты эльфийский маг, ты умеешь призывать животных?

Она качает головой.

\- Нет. Зачем мне это?

Я снова поворачиваюсь к прутьям и берусь за них, вглядываясь в окружающие нас стены. Краем глаза я замечаю сидящего на полу Хоу, и меня начинает пробирать дрожь – мне хочется прижаться к нему, чувствовать его кожу, его дыхание, ловить каждое его слово, каждый вздох. 

\- Вы очаровательны…

Я закрываю уши руками, будто это мне поможет, и Андерс заглядывает мне через плечо и тревожно на меня смотрит.  
Я собираюсь соврать ему, что все хорошо, но замечаю, как к нашей клетке приближается эльфийка, и Веланна тут же вскрикивает и подходит к решетке. Это ее сестра? Они о чем-то говорят, и я даже не хочу слушать, о чем, настолько неприятно мне слышать ее голос. 

Я убила его отца. Она не убивала его отца, ей можно быть очаровательной.

Сестра Веланны открывает нашу клетку и тут же куда-то убегает – и Веланна почему-то не следует за ней.  
Что ж, теперь мы можем отсюда выбираться.

В соседней комнате мы находим какую-то странную технологию и множество документов – из них становится ясно, что тварь называет себя Архитектором и проводит эксперименты с кровью Серых Стражей. Вот откуда у меня раны – они пытались выкачать из меня кровь. Там же мы находим великолепную черную броню – и я отдаю ее Хоу. В ней он выглядит так, что я едва отрываю от него взгляд. И в который раз злюсь на себя за эту слабость – я могла бы уже успокоиться, я могла бы уже забыть о нем. Он Хоу. Сын Рендона Хоу, убившего моих родителей. Я проклинала эту фамилию всю дорогу до Денерима, до крыши форта Драккон – и моими проклятиями Хоу лишились всего, что у них было. Когда я слышала «Хоу», мое сердце начинало биться чаще и быстрее – я вспоминала последнюю ночь в Хайевере, я вспоминала горящий замок, глаза родителей, и сцепив зубы шла вперед. Когда я оказалась хозяйкой в поместье Хоу, я хотела забыть о Хоу, забыть, что я Кусланд. Но он зачем-то вернулся, он стал называть меня «Кусланд», а я его – «Хоу», и все спокойствие, к которому я себя готовила, рухнуло в одночасье. А теперь я ревную его к другой женщине – так, как никогда никого не ревновала, и схожу с ума, стоит мне только случайно встретить его взгляд. Но я ему не нужна. 

Что ж, Рендон Хоу может торжествовать – его сын заставляет меня страдать. Но он еще меня не победил.

А если Фергюс прав, и он действительно пришел в Башню Бдения, чтобы убить меня? Зачем мне думать о нем – если я не знаю, могу ли я ему до конца доверять? Ведь он не выбрал свой путь – его действительно выбрала я, и он идет со мной только потому, что больше ему, как и мне, идти некуда. Стоит признать, что его тоже привел ко мне Создатель. 

С трудом перебив нескольких порождений тьмы, мы забираем их оружие, и с двумя клинками я чувствую себя немного уверенней. Мы спускаемся по узкой темной лестнице, и я вдруг чувствую, как кто-то касается моего плеча.

Я оборачиваюсь и поднимаю взгляд – сверху на меня смотрит Хоу.

\- Кусланд, дай мне мечи, – говорит он.

\- Зачем? – удивляюсь я.

\- Зачем? – переспрашивает он. – Потому что сражаться в ближнем бою без брони, еще и перебинтованной, – это самоубийство!

Я смотрю на него, и мое сердце отчаянно бьется. Он заботится обо мне? Или он просто считает меня безрассудной?

\- Возможно, это мне и надо, – грустно говорю я. 

Он подходит ко мне ближе, берет мои руки в свои и забирает оба клинка – и я не сопротивляюсь, потому что он стоит так близко, что я не дышу, потому что его руки касались моих, и я хочу сохранить в памяти это прикосновение. 

Не глядя на меня, он уходит вниз, а я остаюсь стоять в темноте одна, полуголая и раздосадованная. Мне зябко, я обнимаю себя за плечи – и, вздохнув, спускаюсь следом за ними.

Мы долго идем по запутанным коридорам, убивая порождений тьмы, мы находим для Хоу лук, и я забираю мечи обратно. Через какое-то время Веланна видит свою робу с посохом на каком-то упыре и принимается сыпать в него заклинаниями – когда тварь умирает, она снимает с нее свои вещи и переодевается. 

\- Прекрасно, – говорит Андерс, – значит, я могу найти свою робу и свой посох!

Я иду последней, и чувствую себя глупо. Я вижу, как идущие впереди Хоу и Веланна весело болтают, и мне все сложней переставлять ноги. Иногда у меня кружится голова, и мне хочется просто упасть – чтобы они ушли и даже не заметили этого. Но я, переждав несколько мгновений, двигаюсь дальше. Хочу ли я выбраться отсюда и вернуться в Башню Бдения? Я не уверена. Я устала. От себя и от всего, что происходит вокруг. 

Вскоре мы находим на одном из упырей вещи Андерса – и после небольшой драки он, шутя и всячески демонстрируя нам свою мускулатуру, надевает робу. 

Все это время мне сложно драться – я не чувствую в себе уверенности, мне недостает ловкости и силы. Я вижу, что Андерс и Хоу понимают это, поэтому делают все возможное, чтобы оградить нас от ближнего боя. Иногда мы останавливаемся и Андерс меня лечит. Но я не хочу, чтобы они меня жалели, и злюсь. Раз уж у меня не будет платьев – пускай будут хорошие драки. Поэтому когда мы с Хоу находим наши вещи, я вздыхаю с облегчением. В моей броне мне уютно. Я чувствую себя защищенной. Я забираю свои клинки и теперь уже иду впереди всех, иду уверенно, будто моя броня смогла меня исцелить. 

Но стоит мне услышать сзади смех Веланны, как вся эта легкость улетучивается. Я все еще шагаю впереди, я первой нарываюсь на порождений тьмы и рублю их, но после каждой драки я едва стою на ногах. Я даже не делаю свой любимый вихрь – потому что просто не удержу равновесие. 

Я не хочу, чтобы Рендон Хоу выиграл этот бой. Как он был бы счастлив, если бы я, раздосадованная тем, что его сын ко мне равнодушен, потеряла концентрацию в бою и осталась лежать в этих шахтах! Я должна перебороть себя. Должна освободиться – если не от желания быть рядом с ним, то хотя бы от угнетающей меня ревности.

Я чувствую опустошение – и мне хочется, чтобы здесь сейчас не было ни ее, ни Хоу, ни даже Андерса. Я хотела бы идти в одиночестве где-нибудь по проселочной дороге, идти быстро, ощущать, как пружинят ноги, как легко и уверенно дается каждый шаг, – но нет, я здесь, в подземных пещерах, и они идут за мной, и я должна рассчитывать в бою больше на них, чем на себя, потому что я едва держусь на ногах. 

В пещерах чуть дальше мы натыкаемся на детенышей дракона – и это нехороший знак. Я совсем не в форме для встречи с взрослым драконом – и я надеюсь лишь на то, что никому не удалось бы затащить его в эти шахты.  
Но я сильно ошибаюсь.

Их двое, и они слетаются на нас в огромном подземном зале. 

\- Андерс, – кричу я, отходя от драконов подальше и отталкивая от них эльфийку, – возьми одного в силовое поле! Остальные – отойдите и бейте другого всем, чем можете!

Пока один из драконов обездвижен, все заклинания, стрелы и удары сыплются на второго – он дышит на нас огнем, но достать может только меня. Я подхожу совсем близко – к самим его лапам, и он пытается сбить меня хвостом, но я уворачиваюсь. Я пробегаю под ним и неистово рублю его в бок, пока он корчится от молний и порчи, он пытается схватить меня зубами – но я отпрыгиваю назад, и его зубы смыкаются в опасной близости от моего плеча. Как только он наклоняется, чтобы обжечь меня огнем, я изо всех сил вонзаю мечи ему в шею и, удерживаясь за них, выпрыгиваю на него. Перед глазами у меня меркнет – голова кружится, и я чувствую, как силы вот-вот покинут меня, потому что дракон взвывает и начинает бешено крутить шеей, но крепко держусь за мечи, которые, к моему счастью, крепко сидят между чешуйками. Я ловлю момент, когда тварь немного успокаивается, вынимаю мечи и вонзаю их опять чуть дальше – и снова рев, и один из клинков выскакивает из тела дракона, а я чуть не срываюсь вниз. Я прокручиваю оставшийся меч то в одну, то в другую сторону, и животное ревет и извивается, пока наконец не затихает и не падает. Не удержавшись, я падаю вместе с ним, краем глаза замечая, как Андерс палит из посоха в другого дракона – у него, похоже, кончился лириум. Вынув клинок из тела твари и не найдя второго, я бегу им на помощь. 

\- Андерс, назад! – кричу я, подбегая к дракону сзади. 

Пока он сосредоточенно дышит огнем, я взбираюсь ему на спину, умоляя Создателя, чтобы он меня не заметил, пока я не доберусь до его шеи – и Создатель слышит меня. Удерживаясь одной рукой, я начинаю наносить ему удары, но с каждым ударом я слабею – и сосредотачиваю свои силы на том, чтобы просто удержаться: если дракон будет занят мной, они смогут его добить. Меч выскальзывает из моей руки – и я обеими руками хватаюсь за шею животного, оно пытается меня сбросить – но внезапно наотмашь бьет хвостом по слишком близко подошедшему Андерсу, и маг отлетает и ударяется о стену. Я пытаюсь достать из сапога кинжал, и наконец мне это удается – пока дракон, видимо, решив, что я не представляю для него опасности, кидается на Веланну, я всаживаю кинжал ему в шею и несколько раз его прокручиваю как раз в тот момент, когда тварь хватает эльфийку в зубы. Взвыв от боли, дракон швыряет ее о колону, и снова принимается стряхивать меня. Я не могу больше держаться – я чувствую, как изрезанные об острую чешую пальцы скользят, и при очередном сильном движении шеи я падаю вниз, прямо перед драконом – и как только я срываюсь, ощущаю острую боль в груди. Я начинаю задыхаться, в глазах расплываются яркие красные пятна, я слышу, как где-то сзади падает огромное тело животного, – и в этом красном тумане я вижу, как Хоу бежит ко мне, я вижу его испачканное кровью лицо, он оттаскивает меня на несколько шагов и наклоняется надо мной. Он пытается скрыть отчаяние.

\- Я справлюсь сама, – шепчу я, чувствуя, что в голове начинает понемногу проясняться. – Не стой здесь, помоги им.

\- Забудь об этом.

Я пытаюсь встать на ноги, но он резко меня останавливает. Он смотрит на меня холодно, нахмурившись.

\- Я не дам тебе умереть, Кусланд, хоть ты и хочешь. Ты ведь тогда не дала умереть мне.


	15. Chapter 15

С каждым мгновением я все меньше чувствую жжение в груди – а с ним и свое тело. 

Я вижу, как Хоу расстегивает заклепки на моей броне, как он поднимает меня, чтобы снять доспех, но не ощущаю ни боли, ни его прикосновений. Он от меня далеко. Он хочет вернуть свой долг – и стать свободней. 

Я пытаюсь дотянуться до него рукой – чтобы остановить его, но руки меня не слушаются. 

\- Хоу, – шепотом зову его я, и он поворачивает ко мне лицо – он зол, растерян и напуган одновременно.

\- Ты мне ничего не должен, запомни, ничего, – говорю я, но он тут же отворачивается, чтобы наложить на мои раны бинты.

Мое сознание на удивление светлое – я отлично вижу все, что происходит вокруг, я вижу, как к нам ковыляет Андерс, я слышу голос эльфийки, но я не могу двигаться, словно на меня навели паралич. От этого на меня накатывает страх.

\- Отпусти меня, – тихо прошу я, не в силах говорить в полный голос, – ты же сам говорил, что я не воин, я уже не могу никому ничего дать… Оставь меня здесь. Я больше не хочу возвращаться в поместье Хоу, никогда. Там все пропитано тревогой, которую я уже не могу выносить…

Я не знаю, говорю ли я все это на самом деле – или мне только кажется, потому что Хоу не поворачивается ко мне, он продолжает лечить меня припарками, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

\- Оставь меня и уходи, – шепчу я, закрыв глаза. – Я не могу больше тебя видеть. Каждый день ты причиняешь мне боль… Я думала, я смогу с этим справиться, я смогу забыть о том, что ты Хоу, и я забыла, но этого мало…

Я хотела бы открыть глаза, я хотела бы знать, что происходит – но я не могу. Меня обволакивает кромешная тьма, я не вижу даже ярких бликов и светящихся точек, я ничего не слышу – и мне страшно. Впервые за долгое время мне действительно страшно – но не потому, что я могу умереть, мне страшно остаться в этой пустоте без движения и света. Я хочу кричать, но на крик не хватает сил – сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы на выдохе еще раз позвать его. И это последнее «Хоу» – единственное, что я слышу, оно заполняет собой всю эту темноту, и пока я его слышу, мне спокойней, мне легче, мне кажется, будто я знаю, как я могу сражаться с пустотой. Мне стоит лишь набраться сил и еще раз позвать его – и я буду не одна, я буду вместе со всеми своими глупыми страданиями, мне будет чем дышать, будет что унести с собой, если за мной придет Тень.

Но вместо вечности приходит невыносимая боль – а с ней и тяжесть тела, которое словно вдруг возвращается ко мне. Пытаясь притупить боль, я задерживаю дыхание, я резко пытаюсь подняться, но кто-то тут же заключает меня в объятия и крепко прижимает к себе. Я чувствую, как чьи-то руки гладят меня по волосам, и я открываю глаза – медленно сквозь темноту пробивается свет, и я вижу перед собой цветные пятна магической робы Андерса. Я напрягаюсь от боли в груди – а он продолжает гладить меня по голове, я слышу, как он успокаивающе говорит мне «Ну, ну, все будет хорошо», но я больше не знаю, что такое «хорошо». На его месте должен был быть Хоу. Но ему все равно. Я просила отпустить меня и уйти – и он ушел. 

Я слышу, как Андерс читает заклинание, и через пару мгновений боль начинает стихать, а тело, которое я не могу удерживать, становится легче. 

\- Зачем это все?.. – тихо спрашиваю я у Андерса, чувствуя, что вот-вот разрыдаюсь. – Зачем, Андерс? Я уже ничего не могу.

\- Конечно, не можешь, – шепотом отвечает Андерс, наклонившись к моему уху, –  
ведь это не ты вывела нас из этих лабиринтов, это не благодаря тебе мы приговорили двух драконов.

Он читает еще одно заклинание и отпускает меня – я сажусь рядом с ним на пол, обнимаю себя за колени и замираю – я не чувствую в себе жизни. Я вижу залитый кровью каменный пол, я вижу лежащие рядом свои броню и клинки, я чувствую, как ноет мое тело, мне сложно дышать, голова кружится – но все это мне не интересно. Я хочу лежать на траве и смотреть на звезды. Чтобы вокруг меня стояла тихая песня Лелианы – и солнце никогда не всходило, и никогда не надо было возвращаться в день, в суету, не надо было видеть Андерса, Сигрун, Варела, Анору, Хоу…

Вы очаровательны.

Я поднимаюсь на ноги и медленно, замирая от боли, надеваю броню. Андерс пытается остановить меня, но я бросаю на него каменный взгляд, и он лишь укоризненно пожимает плечами. Я поднимаю мечи и, обогнув трупы драконов, иду через огромный подземный зал, не глядя по сторонам. Впервые я ощущаю над головой тонны камня – даже в Орзамаре у меня не было такого гнетущего чувства – и мне хочется побыстрее добраться до свежего воздуха. Собрав в кулак все свое упрямство, я стиснув зубы иду через каменные коридоры. Я слышу сзади шаги и резко оборачиваюсь – идущие чуть поодаль Андерс и Хоу замирают в ожидании.

\- Оставьте меня, – говорю я так твердо, как только могу, – соберите все вещи, снимите драконьей чешуи. Я буду ждать вас в лесу, у реки.

Андерс делает шаг вперед, но я жестом его останавливаю.

\- Поспешите, чтобы я вас долго не ждала.

Мне надо побыть одной.

Опустив взгляд, я отворачиваюсь и медленно ухожу, а они остаются смотреть мне вслед.

Я иду, еле переставляя ноги, и мне невероятно стыдно. 

А что, если я и вправду все это говорила – и Хоу это слышал? Как я могу теперь смотреть ему в глаза – слабая, изможденная, не тейрна, не солдат и не командор, а всего лишь обычный уставший человек? Если он действительно все это слышал, то мне лучше идти не останавливаясь прямо до Орзамара – и разве что в духоте самых дальних тоннелей на Глубинных тропах я смогу спрятаться от себя и от стыда. Я просила его оставить меня умирать и уйти навсегда. И я правда хотела, чтобы он так поступил. Хотела больше всего – но теперь я жива, и я иду по подземным пещерам, даже не задумываясь, выведут ли они меня на поверхность, и не хочу ничего. И ни во что не верю. Не верю в победу над порождениями тьмы – хоть и не сомневаюсь в ней, не верю в Башню Бдения, в своих солдат, в Ферелден, в себя – и в Хоу. Он хотел нести свою службу подальше от меня – что ж, если мы доберемся до Башни Бдения, я отправлю его в Вейстхаупт. Это будет его победа надо мной, это будет победа Фергюса, здравого смысла, обстоятельств… 

Я должна с ним распрощаться. Потому что если так пойдет дальше, я просто сойду с ума. 

От этого решения во мне прибавляется сил.

Мне необходимо защитить себя – если это еще возможно. 

Я выбираюсь из шахт – скоро закат, и надо быть предельно осторожной, чтобы не наткнуться на порождений тьмы или волков. Для них я сейчас легкая добыча. 

Свежий воздух бодрит, с каждым вдохом мои силы понемногу восстанавливаются. Когда взойдет луна, мы разобьем лагерь у реки, и я буду наконец-то смотреть на звезды – я лягу где-нибудь в темноте, подальше от костра и от Хоу с эльфийкой, я не буду даже смотреть в их сторону, я постараюсь не слышать их голоса, их любезные разговоры, я буду вспоминать Хайевер и полные восторга ночные прогулки с моим мабари. Ночь я люблю куда больше, чем день – ночь полна спокойствия и загадок, и пока ты бодрствуешь, все спит, всему являются сны – неправдивые, красочные, тревожные. Но не тебе. Ты смотришь, как деревья, люди, звери ворочаются во сне, ты ловишь звуки, которые никогда не услышала бы днем за топотом ног и шорохом бумаги. Ночью надо молчать – и скрываться, и ждать, пока что-нибудь произойдет. Мне нравились ночи в Хайевере – ночи и пустые, тихие коридоры замка. Портреты предков смотрели на меня укоризненно, пока я шла из своей комнаты на крепостную стену, – им, несомненно, было не по нраву, что дочь тейрна ведет себя неподобающе. Я думала об этом и улыбалась – мне нравилось представлять, что я дразню их, мне нравилось играть с ними, хоть они были всего лишь мертвыми картинами. Во мне было то, что Фергюс назвал одиночеством, – но теперь это не одиночество, нет, теперь это опустошение. 

Осталось ли во мне что-нибудь от благородной Кусланд? Кроме уставших глаз и разбитых стекол разноцветных воспоминаний? Осталось ли во мне что-то от Кусланд, которая смотрела с моста в Остагаре на бой и улыбалась, улыбалась так, что стоящие рядом лучники отшатывались от страха? 

Сколько раз я проклинала тебя, Рендон Хоу, но тогда, глядя вниз, я думала о тебе. Я думала, что мой путь к тебе начинается оттуда, из Остагара, и я во что бы то ни стало должна до тебя дойти. Король Кайлан умер – а я дошла. Ты умер – а я все еще иду. 

Дочь тейрна должна быть сильной. Должна быть сильней всего этого. Даже если ей никогда не стать настоящим воином.

Крепко сжимая в руках рукояти клинков, я как можно тише крадусь по лесу – но не замечаю чьего бы то ни было присутствия. В лесу пусто и тихо – словно мы, прежде чем оказаться в плену у Архитектора, перебили тут всех порождений тьмы. Вскоре я выхожу к реке и останавливаюсь у воды. В небыстром течении отражается огромная полная луна. 

Последний раз я видела полную луну в ночь, когда пришла в Башню Бдения. В ту же ночь я встретила Хоу.   
Я позволяю себе минутную слабость – я вспоминаю, как он бежал ко мне, как он обеспокоенно смотрел на меня – и мне даже кажется, что он и правда не хотел, чтобы я умерла. На какое-то мгновение я закрываю глаза и улыбаюсь – мне становится тепло, по телу словно пробегают искры – но очень быстро вдохновение сменяется разочарованием. Ничего этого нет. Есть я, есть тяжелая луна и густая, неспешная вода. 

Я медленно иду вдоль берега и вскоре оказываюсь у небольшого водопада. Раздевшись и сняв бинты, я захожу по пояс в реку и подставляю ладони под бегущую с обрыва воду – меня переполняет идущая от нее прохлада. Брызги падают на мою кожу, я закрываю глаза и с головой вхожу в водопад – и сопровождавшая меня всю дорогу боль стихает. Мое тело отдыхает от битв и ран, от заклинаний и жестких швов на доспехе. Мне приятно чувствовать стекающие по плечам потоки воды – давно ничто не касалось меня так ласково. Мое тело скучает по холодным простыням. Скучает по чужому горячему дыханию на моей шее. По нежным прикосновениям и сильным объятиям. Но разве может все это еще хоть раз у меня быть? Я упираюсь руками в скалу и крепко, до головокружения зажмуриваюсь. Вода течет по моей спине, но это меня не охлаждает – я чувствую, как горят мои щеки, как пылает кожа, ноги перестают меня держать, и я облокачиваюсь о камни. 

Мне не нужны чужое дыхание, чужие прикосновения и объятия. Мне нужен Хоу. И единственное, что я могу с этим поделать – это отправить его далеко-далеко, туда, откуда он ко мне никогда не вернется, чтобы больше его не видеть, а значит – забыть. Все забывается – забудется и он. А мне останутся холодные простыни.

\- Кусланд!

Я вздрагиваю и замираю, не в силах обернуться.

Я отчетливо слышу шум воды и стук своего сердца.

Он что-то кричит мне, но из-за звука падающей воды я не разбираю слов. Глубоко вдохнув, я быстро оборачиваюсь и выхожу из-под водопада – он стоит у самой воды, повернувшись к реке спиной. Подойдя чуть ближе к берегу, я решаюсь заговорить с ним.

\- Что тебе надо?

\- Убедиться, что нам не придется возвращаться к сенешалю с докладом о твоей гибели.

Он говорит это быстро и четко – наверняка заготовил этот ответ заранее.

\- Вам нечего обо мне беспокоиться. 

Я иду к берегу, выхожу из воды и собираю свои вещи – но он стоит ко мне спиной и не поворачивается.

\- Где Андерс? – спрашиваю я, вытирая волосы.

\- Они с Веланной остались собирать чешую. Мы должны подождать их.

Так это Андерс послал его присмотреть за мной! Стало быть, Хоу следил за мной от самых шахт, шел за мной по лесу – и если бы на него напали порождения тьмы, мне пришлось бы ему помогать.

\- Я займусь костром, – говорит он и направляется в сторону леса, а я остаюсь стоять под светом луны голая, озябшая и сбитая с толку. 

Конечно, я хотела бы, чтобы все это шло иначе. Я хотела бы, чтобы здесь были все они, чтобы они развлекали друг друга разговорами, а я молчала и смотрела в небо, думая о том, как вернусь в крепость и расстанусь наконец с Хоу. 

Потому что сейчас я не смогу думать о том, что я должна отправить его из Башни Бдения. Я буду лежать, глядя в небо, и ждать, чтобы он подошел ко мне и заговорил со мной. Ждать до утра – или сколько понадобиться. Все это время я буду придумывать какие-нибудь глупые фразы, чтобы начать разговор, но ни одну так и не скажу вслух.   
А Андерс будет плестись так медленно, как только сможет. 

Я надеваю сорочку, сгребаю в охапку броню и мечи и иду к лесу, где Хоу разжигает костер. 

Наконец он оборачивается и бросает мне мимолетный взгляд, по которому я не могу понять, доволен ли он тем, что пошел за мной, или раздражен.

\- Я прихватил твое одеяло.

Он кивает на груду вещей, я беру оттуда одеяло и расстилаю его неподалеку от костра. 

\- Если нас найдут порождения тьмы… - начинаю я, но он меня обрывает.

\- Их тут нет, мы всех их перебили. Кроме того, я всю ночь буду наблюдать за окрестностями.

Я ложусь на спину, подложив руки под затылок, и вглядываюсь в звезды.

\- Мне нужно поспать, – еще слышно говорю я. 

Но я не думаю о порождениях тьмы – я вспоминаю все, что я говорила ему в шахтах, и мне хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Мои раны снова начинают ныть – и здесь нет Андерса, чтобы лечить меня. Я тайком поглядываю на Хоу, я вижу его сосредоточенное лицо, и мне хочется сказать ему что-нибудь подбадривающее, что-нибудь теплое, но я не могу. Мне неловко от одной мысли, что он мог слышать все, что я говорила в бреду. А вдруг я сама помню не все?

Он хмурится и даже не смотрит в мою сторону. 

С тех пор, как он пришел ко мне сказать об эрлинге, мы ни разу не говорили открыто – только перекидывались парой слов в бою или перед боем. Тогда он пришел в мою спальню холодным и безразличным – и с тех пор для меня он таким и остается. Для меня. Но не для нее.

Как только мы придем в крепость, мы расстанемся. И в этот раз навсегда.

Меня раздирают противоречивые чувства, но глядя, как он сидит у костра, глядя, как рыжий свет вычерчивает его профиль – знаменитый профиль Хоу, я засыпаю, и впервые за долгое время мне спится легко, меня не мучают кошмары и видения.

А ближе к утру Андерс будит меня, и мы выдвигаемся в путь.


	16. Chapter 16

Я иду первой и пресекаю все попытки Андерса говорить со мной. В конце концов он сдается, отстает от меня на несколько шагов и вскоре я слышу, как Веланна что-то громко и грубо ему отвечает. 

Вокруг нас растекается угрюмое и тоскливое утро. Ночной туман поднимается в небо и падает оттуда едва заметным моросящим дождем.

Дорога медленно превращается в грязь, и идти становится все неприятнее. Иногда из походного мешка Андерса уныло мяукает Сер Ланселап, и Андерс с эльфийкой заводят разговор о коте. 

Я думаю о том, как приду в Башню Бдения, упаду в свою постель и не стану просыпаться, пока моя голова не просветлеет. Пусть даже я просплю очередное вторжение порождений тьмы. Я готова смотреть сны о Морриган, я готова слушать, как она зовет меня, я готова смотреть в ее глаза. Пусть даже рядом с ней будет дракон – пусть зовет меня, пусть ревет, пусть я иду к нему, чтобы помочь, успокоить, защитить. Я убила его – и я приму его обратно. 

Морриган. 

Она преподала мне не один урок, но могут ли они мне сейчас помочь? Морриган никогда не теряла ни голову, ни достоинство. А я была к этому близка. Теперь, когда я знаю, что Хоу уйдет, мне спокойней. Я не готова отпустить его, но я это сделаю. 

Потому что дочь тейрна должна быть сильной. Потому что Рендон Хоу никогда не одержит надо мной победу. И если когда-нибудь в каком-то мире мы встретимся, у него не будет ни единого повода насмехаться надо мной. 

Перед закатом дождь прекращается, мы сходим с дороги и разбиваем лагерь.

Андерс с эльфийкой разводят костер, Хоу идет охотиться, а я с оружием наготове отправляюсь проверить окрестности. 

Я иду и стараюсь ни о чем не думать – у меня сегодня было много дороги, чтобы думать, и теперь я хотела бы просто идти в темноте. 

Все, что вижу последние месяцы, – это драки, кровь и мертвые тела. Когда-то у меня могла быть другая судьба, когда-то я думала, что все сложится совсем иначе. И если вдруг я теперь остановлюсь – я просто сойду с ума. Не думаю, что отец хотел мне такой судьбы. Отец учил меня, как надо обороняться, отец знал, что я никогда не стану просто тейрной, но он и подумать не мог, как далеко меня занесет. И я все еще надеюсь, что рано или поздно я смогу увидеть его и спросить, что я сделала не так. И он ответит мне, почему именно я оказалась той, кто убил Архидемона. Он должен знать, почему из всех людей Ферелдена Создатель выбрал меня – не воина, не полководца, а обычную девушку, пусть даже дочь тейрна. 

Сколько раз я ни задавала себе этот вопрос – но никогда не могла на него ответить. И всегда, к чему бы ни приходила в конце, я возвращалась к Рендону Хоу. 

Время должно лечить. Но сколько же нужно времени, чтобы я забыла Рендона Хоу и стала просто командором Серых Стражей?

Я останавливаюсь и прислушиваюсь.

Где-то неподалеку кто-то бежит, затем слышны шум драки и протяжный вой – и тут же звуки замирают. 

Я тихо двигаюсь в сторону шума, и через несколько минут вижу, как какой-то силуэт склонился над трупом большого животного. 

И тут же, не успеваю я даже приглядеться, силуэт поднимается и в два шага оказывается рядом со мной.  
Луна все еще полная, и я отчетливо вижу, как лунный свет рисует черты его лица. Его правая щека испачкана кровью, он смотрит на меня так, будто видит меня впервые. Снова не было никаких пяти лет. Не было ничего. Он тяжело дышит, и его глаза отчаянно горят. 

И я сдаюсь.

Больше я не могу держаться.

Я медленно касаюсь пальцами его окровавленной щеки. Я чувствую на пальцах теплую кровь – я смотрю в его глаза, и не понимаю, что я делаю. Как только я отрываю пальцы от его щеки, он перехватывает мою руку. Я не сопротивляюсь. Он медленно, все еще глядя мне в глаза, подносит мои пальцы к губам и начинает их целовать. Я зажмуриваюсь. Мне кажется, будто сотня гарлоков рубит мою кожу на мелкие кусочки, я вся горю, но мне не хочется умирать – мне хочется, чтобы все это продолжалось до тех пор, пока я не сгорю дотла.

Я чувствую, как его губы едва ощутимо касаются моих пальцев. На его губах остается кровь.

Я не понимаю, что происходит.

Как только он отпускает мою руку, я тут же касаюсь пальцами губ. Я открываю глаза и смотрю на него – и мне хочется снова прикоснуться к его лицу, но я понимаю, что этого делать нельзя. 

Не глядя на меня, он тихо говорит:

\- Будь осторожна, Кусланд. Здесь ходят медведи.

И уходит к убитому им зверю.

Я стою и смотрю на него, облизывая пальцы, и чувствую соленый привкус крови – то ли его крови, то ли крови медведя. Я не могу поверить в то, что произошло.

Зачем он это сделал? 

Нет, мне не стоит об этом думать. 

Мне хочется пойти за ним, но я не могу. 

Я не знаю, что произошло, но я не очаровательна, я убила его отца, я уничтожила все, что у него было.  
Я разворачиваюсь и ухожу, не видя дороги, и вскоре возвращаюсь обратно в лагерь.

Андерс с эльфийкой поворачивают ко мне головы и провожают меня любопытными взглядами. Слегка шатаясь, я сажусь на бревно у своего одеяла и вглядываюсь в темноту.

Я уже почти отпустила его. Я была готова отправить его из крепости прямо сегодня – но судьбе было угодно спутать мне карты. Теперь я не знаю, что делать. Теперь я не смогу просто взять и прогнать его из Башни Бдения, будто этого странного момента не было. А что, в сущности, было? 

Андерс подходит ко мне, садится рядом и долго и пристально на меня смотрит.

\- У тебя на губах кровь, сестренка, – наконец говорит он, – и ты дрожишь. Ты вышла из лесу такая белая, что могла бы распугать своим видом порождений тьмы, будь они где-то в окрестностях. 

\- Да, – соглашаюсь я, но больше мне нечего сказать.

\- Я надеюсь, тебя не искусали оборотни? Если так, то ты…

\- Нет, – я качаю головой. – Оборотни меня не кусали.

\- Отрадно слышать, – говорит Андерс шепотом, склонившись над моим ухом, – а то Веланна бросает на тебя какие-то слишком уж странные взгляды. Будто боится тебя…

\- Пусть боится себя, – не разбирая толком, что говорю, отвечаю я.

Андерс берет мое лицо в свои руки и поворачивает к себе. Я вынужденно смотрю ему в глаза. Я чувствую, как еще больше дрожу.

\- Эй, – так же шепотом зовет он.

\- Я здесь, – тихо отвечаю я, и Андерс качает головой.

\- Нет, ты не здесь. Где-нибудь в Тени, ждешь, пока эти твари снова придут за тобой.

Он прижимает меня к себе, но я не чувствую ни тепла, ни уюта. Он знает это. 

\- Возможно, нам стоит убить его? Мой опыт показывает, что это помогает лучше всех других средств.

\- Я должна была убить его, когда он просил, – едва слышно говорю я.

\- Тогда бы у нас всю дорогу не было отличного лучника, – возражает Андерс. 

\- Тогда я могла бы драться за двоих.

Начинается дождь, и Веланна зовет Андерса к костру. Они суетятся и ссорятся – эльфийка всерьез, Андерс шутя. Я смотрю на них, но вижу только цветные пятна и блики. Я жду, когда из лесу появится Хоу. Что он там делает так долго? О чем он думает? Возможно, после этого он вообще не вернется – мы будем ждать его, они отправятся его искать, но он будет уже далеко. Он вернется в Киркуолл и забудет о нас. Да, это было бы лучшее решение. Он был бы свободен – до тех пор, пока скверна не свела бы его с ума, а я была бы наконец свободна от наследия, которое оставил после себя его отец. Он бы просто исчез – без объяснений, без прощаний, без неловких, полных ненависти сцен. Нет, я бы даже запретила Андерсу его искать, и Андерс бы меня понял. 

\- Командор?

Я вздрагиваю, и не сразу поворачиваюсь назад.

Хоу стоит надо мной – с полным безразличием на лице, словно Андерс правда превратил его в камень. Он промок, дождь капает ему на лицо и волосы – капли стекают по коже и падают вниз. На щеке остался кровавый след.

\- Я прошу прощения за случившееся. Я был не в себе. Видимо, это действие скверны. Уверяю тебя, это больше не повторится.

Я не могу на него смотреть и слышать то, что он говорит. Мне хочется закрыть уши руками, но я просто отвожу взгляд. 

Командор?

Он все еще стоит передо мной, ожидая ответа.

Но что я могу ему ответить, если это я коснулась его первой? Но раз так – мне придется придумать, зачем я это сделала. 

\- Я думала, ты ранен, – не поднимая взгляда, говорю я.

\- Еще раз прошу прощения, – тут же отвечает он голосом, полным металла. 

Чертов Хоу! Да он издевается!

\- Я об этом уже забыла.

\- Спасибо, Командор. 

Он уходит, и я тайком смотрю ему вслед – он несет на плече пару мертвых зайцев. 

Мог ли он не заметить того, что было написано на моем лице, когда я касалась его щеки? Мог ли он поверить, что я просто проверяла, не ранен ли он? 

Еще ни разу, как бы он на меня ни злился, он не называл меня командором. Он всегда звал меня Кусланд, чтобы подчеркнуть пропасть между нами, пропасть, которая существовала потому, что мы были связаны, потому что у нас была своя история, история на двоих. Теперь я стала командором – а значит, он хочет отказаться от этой истории, он хочет, чтобы не было никаких пяти лет и не было ничего. Я больше ничего ему не должна, у него для меня уже нет никаких обвинений, а все остальное – мои личные трудности. Боль, разделяющая Кусландов и Хоу, больше не имеет для него значения. Ему не интересно, что я убила его отца. Я просто командор Серых Стражей, и он сопровождает меня в походах.

Дождь льет все сильнее, вода стекает по моему лицу, я промокла насквозь – но единственное, чего мне хочется, это вынуть мечи и с остервенением рубить порождений тьмы. Но порождений тьмы нет. Есть только ругающиеся Андерс с Веланной и где-то там есть Хоу, которого лучше бы не было. 

Отлично.

Тогда мы найдем порождений тьмы.

Я поднимаюсь, быстро сворачиваю свое промокшее одеяло, бросаю им злое «Собирайтесь!» и направляюсь к лесу.

\- Мы не можем уйти! – кричит мне вслед Веланна. – Нам надо отдохнуть!

Я поворачиваюсь и окидываю их скептическим взглядом. Андерс смотрит на меня непонимающе, Веланна сердится, а Хоу не смотрит на меня вообще – он стоит у затухающего костра и греет руки над дымом.

\- Нам надо найти место посуше, и чем быстрее, чем лучше, – говорю я, и меня трясет от холода. – Или вы собрались тратить лириум на поддержание огня?

Молча они собираются, и мы выдвигаемся в путь. 

Веланна с Андерсом отстают – и все еще обмениваются колкостями, Хоу идет рядом со мной. 

Я все никак не могу успокоить горящее во мне отчаяние. Сейчас идеальное время, чтобы умереть вместе с Архидемоном – но он уже мертв, вместо него меня зовет существо, которому дала жизнь Морриган, но зовет не драться, нет. А мне хочется хорошей, безумной драки, чтобы только вылить в нее весь свой гнев. 

Но мы не находим драки – мы находим заброшенную шахту, и маги вздыхают с облегчением. Андерс разводит огонь, Хоу бросает на пол зайцев, которых он нес все это время, Веланна принимается выжимать волосы, а я стою, отвернувшись от них и сложив вещи на пол, и начинаю снимать влажную броню. 

Когда огонь разгорается, я подхожу к костру, протягиваю руки поближе к пламени и закрываю глаза.

Я дрожу от холода и не нахожу себе места, но заставляю себя стоять и делать вид, что я спокойна. 

Я могу не быть воином, но я не могу быть истеричной. 

Зачем он это сделал? Из-за скверны? Нет, скверна не заставляет людей целовать чьи-то пальцы. Я видела его глаза – они не были безумны. Он хотел прикасаться ко мне – но теперь он наверняка хотел бы уйти. И он уйдет. Если я теперь командор – я отправлю его в Вестхаупт. Как Серого Стража. А не как сына Рендона Хоу. 

Раз теперь я даже не Кусланд, мне нечего опасаться, что, оправляя его из Башни Бдения, я поддамся решению Фергюса.

Пальцам становится горячо, и я прижимаю ладони к лицу – но мне все так же холодно. Эльфийка стоит рядом со мной в одном нижем белье и пытается сушить волосы над костром, Андерс поглядывает на ее бедра. Я отхожу от костра и, обнимая себя, выхожу из шахты – дождь почти прекратился, в лесу влажно, холодно и свежо. До меня доносятся их голоса – Андерс и Хоу спорят насчет ужина. 

Пальцами, которые еще недавно целовал Хоу, я нежно прикасаюсь к щеке – и, пока никто не видит, улыбаюсь. 

Но это грустная, безнадежная улыбка. Это то, что я буду долго помнить – и каждый раз буду злиться, что так легко попалась. Я могла удержаться, и тогда ничего бы не было, не было бы глупого разочарования. 

Но он хотел этого, и я не удержалась.


	17. Chapter 17

Вернувшись в шахту, я закутываюсь в сырое одеяло и ложусь у самого огня, закрыв глаза. И хотя мне скоро становится жарко, я все еще дрожу. 

В шахте висит тяжелое молчание. Только слышно, как приятно трещит огонь. Так, как трещал для меня сотни раз во всех уголках Ферелдена. Тогда я думала, что мне тяжело. Тогда я не могла уснуть - я боялась, что мне приснятся порождения тьмы, что во сне я встречу Архидемона и стану понимать, что он говорит. И Алистер, и Лелиана были рядом, чтобы успокоить меня, объяснить, что мы в лагере и в безопасности, а Архидемон - если он вообще существует - будет когда-то очень нескоро и, может, даже не с нами. Я поддавалась этим уговорам и засыпала, но даже во сне продолжала бороться со скверной. 

А теперь я молю Андрасте послать мне сон. Порождения тьмы могут спасти меня от свалившегося наваждения. А потом будут утро, дорога и наконец-то Башня Бдения.

Я чувствую, как во мне медленно закипает скверна - жар начинается в кончиках пальцев и не спеша растекается по телу, то стихая, то загораясь снова - но открыть глаза не решаюсь. Нет, это не приближение порождений тьмы. Это мой зов на Глубинные тропы. 

Чтобы не поддаться отчаянию, я закрываю глаза руками и начинаю тихо напевать Лелианину эльфийскую песню.   
Как справляется с этим Алистер? Неужели он видит то же, что и я - Морриган и это существо, своего ребенка? 

Нет, я убеждена, что он видит, как порождения тьмы рыщут в кромешной тьме, он видит маток, но Морриган ему не является. 

А может, стоило не тянуть Сигрун на поверхность, а уйти вместе с ней в тоннели? Вряд ли мы вдвоем дошли бы до Бранки, но этот поход за головами гарлоков и огров поставил бы крест на моих терзаниях. 

Я все крепче прижимаю ладони к глазам. Я слышу, как они зовут меня. Сотни порождений тьмы словно пытаются говорить со мной. Нет, мне не должно быть страшно, я должна пережить это - чтобы уснуть.

Я вижу, как стою посреди огромной площади заброшенного тейга, и они бегут ко мне со всех сторон. На меня со всей прыти несутся крикуны, они обступают меня и визжа кромсают меня когтями. Я вижу их отвратительные морды, во мне горит каждое ранение, но я даже не достаю оружие. Я чувствую сильный удар в затылок, и падаю прямо на крикунов - они радостно набрасываются на меня, и в этой суматохе я больше не вижу ничего - я сама превращаюсь в реку горящей лавы, в которую окунают пасти, когти и лапы сотни кричащих порождений тьмы. Они начинают разрывать меня изнутри.

Но я не сдаюсь. 

Я слышу тихую эльфийскую песню, я окунаюсь в мягкую, теплую темноту, словно меня уже нет - и порождениям тьмы больше нечего от меня взять, будто я стою по шею в соленой воде и смотрю на водную гладь, а в ней отражаются большие звезды и белая, как масло, луна, медленно катящая свои бока к горизонту. Я иду к ней по мягкому илу и сквозь прозрачную воду вижу свои ноги. В воде струится свет, он обволакивает мое тело, и тело тут же забывает о тьме и о ранах. Я медленно иду вперед, глядя вниз, и улыбаюсь причудливым сетям, которые рисует на моем теле лунный свет. Я чувствую себя свободной, и небо надо мной легкое и воздушное. 

Морриган стоит напротив, темная, обнаженная, изможденная, поседевшая - но на ее губах играет слабая ухмылка, совсем как на губах Флемет.

\- Ну здравствуй, героиня Ферелдена, - с насмешкой говорит она и подходит ближе.

Я смотрю на нее, прищурившись - лунный свет вдруг перестал мягко падать на воду, и каждый блик больно впивается в глаза.

\- Я понимаю, почему ты не идешь к нам, - говорит Морриган, и ее лицо становится вдруг серьезным и печальным, и от этой перемены меня пробирает дрожь. - Боишься ты, что Архидемон жив, поскольку ты не захотела умирать. Он жив. И ты нужна нам.

Она протягивает руку и касается моего плеча.

\- Боишься ты, что порождения тьмы заговорили потому, что долг свой не исполнила. И из-за нас с тобой на вотчину Хоу набегают порождения тьмы - теперь поумневшие.

Я хочу отойти назад, но почему-то не могу пошевелиться.

\- Но нет, - Морриган качает головой. - Твой страх напрасен. Мы не причастны ко всему, что здесь творится. Но мы все ждем. Ты многое должна увидеть. 

Я наконец-то отшатываюсь назад, и вдалеке вижу огромный черный силуэт Архидемона. Он неуклюже переваливается с боку на бок, и во внезапно наступившей темноте ярко горят его раскосые красные глаза. 

\- Порождения тьмы ничего о тебе не знают... - шепчу я, не в силах оторвать взгляд от этих красных огней.  
И медленно, сквозь тающую Морриган, я иду к нему. 

Я слышу его зов и не могу ему противиться. Темная вода становится невыносимо горячей, и я начинаю бежать. Как только я до него доберусь, я смогу взобраться ему на спину, чтобы не сгореть. Но с каждым моим шагом навстречу он от меня отдаляется, и его глаза больше не притягивают меня. Зов слабеет, и я просыпаюсь.

Просыпаюсь на удивление спокойной. 

Я поднимаюсь на ноги – костер погас, и в шахте сыро и холодно. Сидящая у входа в шахту эльфийка поворачивается и кивает мне, и я начинаю надевать броню. Краем глаза я замечаю, как проснувшийся от шума Хоу открывает глаза, бросает в мою сторону острожный взгляд и отворачивается. Я наскоро одеваюсь и, не успевая задуматься о вчерашнем вечере, выхожу из шахты проверить окрестности. Эльфийка уходит спать, а я брожу у входа в шахту до рассвета, вдыхая утренний воздух и вспоминая приснившуюся мне Морриган.

Да, она права. Я не хотела об этом думать, но все это время я опасалась, что эти странности, происходящие с порождениями тьмы, вызваны нашим ритуалом. Сон не успокоил меня. Он просто заставил меня признаться себе, что это меня беспокоит.

Когда я возвращаюсь в шахту, все уже на ногах. Собрав вещи, мы по размытым дождем лесным тропинкам выходим на Тропу пилигримов и еще засветло подходим к Башне Бдения.

Я украдкой сморю на Хоу. Мое решение отправить его в Вестхаупт непоколебимо. Он идет рядом со мной, глядя вдаль на дорогу, упирающуюся в стены Башни. Маги шагают впереди, оба довольные тем, что скоро нашему пути из леса Вендинг конец.

\- Хоу, - говорю я на ходу, тоже переведя взгляд на дорогу, - я хочу, чтобы завтра утром ты отправился в Вестхаупт.

Он на какое-то мгновение замедляет шаг, но быстро возвращается к прежнему темпу.

\- Мне надо, чтобы кто-то рассказал им, что здесь творится, - я стараюсь говорить в том же спокойном тоне, и это дается мне непросто.

Он молчит, и это ранит меня, потому что я больше не знаю, что сказать – я рассчитывала, что он сразу же начнет спорить, но он ждет – и я молчу, пока наконец у самых ворот он не говорит:

\- Я понимаю, Командор. Незачем из-за меня терять последнего родного человека.

Он говорит это отрешенно, и это ранит меня еще больше, чем его молчание – пока он молчал, я, возможно, даже надеялась, что он откажется, что он захочет остаться, но сейчас я вижу, что ему все равно – а может, эта новость даже принесла ему облегчение.

И тем не менее он решил вспомнить мне Фергюса. Значит, он сам не до конца верит в свою историю о том, что я больше не Кусланд, что я его командор.

\- Фергюс тут ни при чем, - раздраженно отвечаю я.

Мне неприятно думать, что он воспринял мое решение как уступку брату. Я уже открываю рот, чтобы рассказать ему заготовленную наперед тираду о том, как нам важно получить поддержу Серых Стражей, когда он останавливается – я останавливаюсь тоже – и прямо смотрит мне в глаза.

\- Когда в Башне практически нет людей, а с порождениями тьмы в эрлинге не покончено, решение отослать Серого Стража в Вестхаупт не может быть продиктовано военными соображениями. Это твои слова, Командор.

Его глаза холодные, но мне начинает казаться, что еще несколько минут – и разразится буря, он вспыхнет, и все мои объяснения будут бесполезны.

И я жду этого момента. Я хочу, чтобы он перестал называть меня командором, чтобы он злился на меня, проклинал меня, но не был спокоен и равнодушен.

\- Неужели ты не рад, Хоу? – спрашиваю я, не переставая смотреть в его глаза. – Ты ведь хотел этого – уйти из крепости и никогда больше меня не видеть! И ты уйдешь. И никогда больше меня не увидишь. Так зачем тебе гадать, почему я отправляю тебя в Вестхаупт?

Начинается дождь, и я чувствую, как большие капли стекают по моим волосам. Хоу еще какое-то время молча смотрит мне в глаза, затем безразлично говорит:

\- Я рад.

Он разворачивается и уходит к воротам, я иду вслед за ним, ничего не понимая. Я твердо знаю только одно – утром его уже не будет в крепости, поэтому завтра я стану свободной – настолько, насколько может быть свободен Серый Страж. 

В Башне Бдения нас встречает сенешаль. 

Он обрадован тем, что мы вернулись живыми, но выглядит встревоженным. 

Я кратко рассказываю ему, Сигрун, Огрену и Справедливости об Архитекторе – но эта новость не производит на них особого впечатления. А когда все расходятся, Варел отводит меня в сторону и тяжело вздыхает.

\- У нас тут неважные новости, Командор. Разведчики говорят, что восточнее собираются порождения тьмы – скорее всего, они пойдут на Амарантайн. У нас мало людей, но надо отправить отряд в город – если что случится, стража сама не справится. 

Да, эти новости мне не нравятся. Ведь кроме того, что надо, отдохнув в крепости всего ночь, снова выходить в поход и оборонять город от толп порождений тьмы, не имея за спиной армии, это значит, что я не могу отправить Хоу в Вестхаупт. И все, что я ему говорила, теперь не более чем пустые слова растерявшейся и делающей глупости девочки. 

\- Что ж, - говорю я, пожимая плечами, - тогда завтра утром мы выходим в Амарантайн. А часть людей остается в крепости – на случай, если порождения тьмы придут сюда.

Сенешаль кивает.

\- Да, Командор. Я распорядился приготовить в вашу честь общий ужин – во всей этой суматохе вам не помешает немного отдохнуть. Вы не против?

Я улыбаюсь и отрицательно качаю головой, сенешаль кланяется и уходит, а я поднимаюсь в свою комнату, снимаю броню и плюхаюсь в теплую ванну. 

Я не знаю, как мне объяснить Хоу, что обстоятельства изменились и теперь я не могу позволить себе отпустить его. Если порождения тьмы и правда готовят поход на Амартанйн, отправить Хоу – Серого Стража, опытного лучника – в Вестхауп было бы не просто глупо, но даже опасно.

Я закрываю глаза.

Мне самой надо поскорей уходить из Амарантайна – я должна успеть добраться до Морриган до того, как начну сходить с ума от скверны. А для этого мне необходимо выжить здесь, не просто выжить, но отразить набеги порождений тьмы и наконец-то разобраться с Архитектором и Матерью.

И эта необходимость угнетает меня. Я не хочу завтра утром снова выходить в поход. Я еще не до конца восстановилась после битвы с драконами, мое тело не слушается меня так, как мне хотелось бы и как нужно, чтобы побеждать в драках. И я все еще растеряна.

Я касаюсь щеки пальцами, которые вчера ночью в каком-то странном, глупом порыве целовал Хоу, и мне кажется, что они все еще горят.

Если он жалеет о том, что сделал, почему он стал говорить о Фергюсе, почему он не вздохнул с облегчением и не сказал мне – конечно, Командор – хотя мог бы? Или его мое решение задело потому, что он считает, будто это Фергюс отправляет его к Серым Стражам, а вовсе не я? Ему неприятно, что он стал жертвой, которую я вынуждена принести Фергюсу, чтобы он снова стал мне братом?

Я выхожу из ванны, вытираюсь и падаю на кровать. Впервые за долгие дни я буду спать в кровати, пусть даже в крепости Рендона Хоу. 

С тех пор, как я впервые ночевала в этой комнате, многие изменилось. Когда я пришла сюда, моими наибольшими проблемами были мертвый Рендон Хоу и живая я. Порождения тьмы меня уже не интересовали. Теперь они меня тоже не интересуют. 

\- Вы очаровательны.

Могу ли я завтра вести их на битву в Амарантайн, если все, что я чувствую, - это прикосновение губ Хоу к моим пальцам вперемежку с горечью от этих простых, случайно услышанных слов? 

Я заставляю себя подняться и надеть приготовленное госпожой Вулси платье, потому что броня отсырела от дождя. 

Подобрав мокрые волосы заколками, я смотрюсь в зеркало.

Я не была такой с тех пор, как покинула Хайевер. Ни разу с начала моего похода за местью я не надевала платьев. Без брони я чувствую себя совершенно беззащитной и голой. Платье открывает свежую рану на плече и множество мелких царапин – и будь я в Хайевере, мать приказала бы мне снять его и надеть что-то закрытое, что-то, в чем я выглядела бы женственной и милой, и я бы не сопротивлялась. Но матери больше нет – ее забрал у меня Рендон Хоу – и некому наставить меня, некому отругать меня и сказать, что если я буду вести себя как воин, я не найду себе мужа.

Но я уже давно к этому готова. У меня больше никогда никого не будет. И я могу надевать любые платья – даже если они открывают мои шрамы.

Я прячу кинжалы в сапоги и, собравшись с духом, выхожу из комнаты.

Прежде чем спуститься к ужину, я должна поговорить с Хоу. И я не представляю, что сможет спасти эту беседу. Что бы я ни говорила, я буду выглядеть глупо – потому что, как бы я это от себя ни скрывала, я до дрожи в теле рада, что он останется. Пусть даже он считает меня Командором, пусть он называет эльфийку очаровательной и это заставляет меня ненавидеть ее, - я готова благодарить Андрасте за то, что она шлет порождений тьмы на Амарнатайн и я вынуждена оставить его с нами.

Что ты можешь сказать мне об этом, Лелиана?

Ты можешь поверить, что я в платье и с мокрыми волосами стою в темном холодном коридоре, прислонившись спиной к стене, и не решаюсь постучать в дверь? 

И за это я его ненавижу.


	18. Chapter 18

Я долго стою в темноте, прислонившись голыми плечами к стене и слушая, как неравномерно стучит сердце. И мне кажется, что я хотела бы простоять так всю жизнь – словно у меня нет и больше никогда не будет сил пошевелиться. Словно тут, в темноте коридора в крепости Рендона Хоу, я нашла убежище – и если я покрепче вожмусь спиной в стену, меня здесь никто не найдет. Не найдет – и не надо. Я готова стоять здесь до тех пор, пока Андрасте не придет за мной и не уведет меня за руку в Тень. 

А до тех пор я буду стоять здесь и наблюдать, как медленно и степенно течет река жизни, - буду стоять без оружия, свободная от обязанности защищать эту крепость и защищать себя. Я буду смотреть, как приходят порождения тьмы, как они бегут по коридору, распахивают все двери, убивают слуг и стражников – и буду знать, что это пройдет. Что через много месяцев порождения тьмы уйдут отсюда. Появится новый герой. Новый герой придет в Башню Бдения с факелами и мечами, и порождения тьмы не смогут ему сопротивляться. 

И крепость Рендона Хоу получит нового хозяина. 

А историю Хоу и Кусландов все забудут. Все, кроме меня. Я буду стоять здесь и бесстрастно наблюдать, как новый герой заходит в мою комнату, как служанка приносит ему горячей воды, как снуют новые стражники, сменяя друг друга в ночном карауле, - я буду стоять и очень хорошо помнить, как в один момент тут все остановилось. Как Башня Бдения пала. Я одна буду знать, куда подевалась героиня Ферелдена. 

К тому времени в Ферелдене не останется ни одного человека, способного вспомнить, кто нарисован на многочисленных старых полусгнивших портретах, которыми будут завалены подземелья Башни Бдения. Давно не будет Аноры. Не будет банна Тегана. Кто знает – может, не будет Серых Стражей. Не будет потому, что Командор Кусланд подвела Ферелден, и Амарантайн достался порожденьям тьмы. Потому что Командор Кусланд не убила Архидемона так, как велят древние легенды. Стражам нельзя доверять, решат Банны. И новый герой не будет Серым Стражем – он будет кем угодно, но не Стражем.

А Командор Кусланд, в платье, с мокрыми волосами, вся холодная и белая, вся в шрамах, с большими, полными усталости глазами все еще будет стоять здесь, в темном коридоре Башни Бдения у комнаты Натаниэля Хоу, вжавшись в стену и глядя, как тысячный раз ночь сменяет день и пытаясь словить губами тихую песню Лелианы, отправленную для нее когда-то очень давно с самой суровой вершины Морозных гор.

Я глубоко вздыхаю.

Опустошенная странным ощущением, будто на мои плечи упала вся пыль, собравшаяся в крепости за последние сто лет, я стучу в дверь комнаты Хоу.

Я невольно начинаю дышать быстрее – я вышла из убежища, и от чувства защищенности не осталось и следа. Нет никакой вечности, нет никакой реки жизни. Андрасте являлась мне слишком рано – я еще не готова быть как Дункан, я еще не готова быть как Флемет, мне очень далеко до Бранки и даже до Каридина. Я смешная девушка в платье, которой понадобилось много минут, чтобы решиться стучать в эту дверь.

Но на мой стук никто не отвечает. Я стучу еще раз – теперь уже более настойчиво, но это бесполезно: я уже знаю, что его нет. 

Я открываю дверь – комната пуста. Ни его брони, ни оружия – никаких вещей, которые он мог бы оставлять тут, уходя в поход. На застеленной кровати никто не спал уже много дней. С тех пор, как мы вышли в лес Вендинг.

Он ушел.

Он ушел раньше, чем я смогла остановить его. Он ушел, не дождавшись никаких указаний о путешествии в Вестхаупт. Он ушел, не сказав мне ни слова. Не попрощавшись.

Я закрываю дверь, медленно возвращаюсь в свою комнату и сажусь на кровать. 

Вот и все. 

История Хоу и Кусландов наконец закончилась. Закончилась настолько прозаично, что ни один бард не возьмется писать о ней балладу. Потому что городские эльфийки не станут плакать, услышав такую концовку, и никто никогда не попросит спеть ее еще раз. 

Чертов Хоу! Сцепив зубы – от грусти и злости одновременно – я выхожу из комнаты и спускаюсь вниз. 

И пока спускаюсь, меня посещает догадка, от которой мне становится не по себе. Да, на рассвете он уходит, но возможно, все, что будет до рассвета, он разделит с эльфийкой. Другой такой возможности у него не будет. И будь я на его месте – разве стала бы я тратить последние часы в крепости моего детства на то, чтобы собрать вещи и почистить броню? Нет, я нашла бы развлечение, которое помнила бы еще долго, которое скрасило бы для меня ощущение этого неловкого, глупого момента. И как просто это сделать, если рядом с тобой девушка, которую ты в нужный момент называл очаровательной.

Внизу я сажусь за стол, и в этом общем веселье мне неловко. 

Веланна здесь, и мне стыдно за свою глупую ревность и дурные мысли. 

Появляются барды, и по залу начинает растекаться задорная музыка. Я наклоняюсь к сидящему слева Андерсу и спрашиваю, где Хоу.

Но Андерс только качает головой.

\- Лучше выпей, сестренка, – Андерс кладет мне руку на плечо и мягко улыбается. – А потом мы пойдем с тобой танцевать, и ты забудешь о Хоу, я тебе обещаю. Увидишь, как могут отплясывать маги.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ, касаюсь рукой его щеки, и он мурлыкает, а я отворачиваюсь и рассматриваю зал – и от того, что я сижу здесь в самом центре стола, да еще и в платье, мне не по себе. 

Андерс наливает мне вина, и через какое-то время мне становится легче. Он берет меня за руку, и мы правда идем танцевать – он улыбается мне, словно подбадривая, и я чувствую, как неуклюже двигаются мои ноги. Ноги, которые умеют двигаться в бою, изящно описывая немыслимые дуги, оказываются бесполезны в танце.

Когда я дерусь, я точно знаю, зачем мне каждое движение. Каждый шаг ведет меня к цели – и я обязана знать, как выстроить цепочку шагов так, чтобы выжить. Если я этого не сделаю, если я оступлюсь и ноги подведут меня – я умру, и они умрут. 

Но когда я танцую, я совершенно не понимаю, что я делаю и зачем. Каждый шаг кажется мне бессмысленным, а поэтому я запутываюсь и нервничаю. Но Андерс ведет меня, и я немного расслабляюсь, надеясь, что ноги почувствуют ритм, а я себя – свободней.

Музыка все громче, и краем глаза я вижу, как пляшут Огрен с Сигрун: я никогда не видела таких танцев, похоже, они принесли их с Глубинных троп. В зале стоит веселый гул, шутят стражники, Варел говорит с Веланной, Справедливость сидит на краю стола с какой-то книгой – Андерс ведет меня в танце, и я постепенно падаю в эту атмосферу легкого веселья.

А затем мы возвращаемся за стол, и Андерс снова наливает мне вина.

\- Мне не нравятся твои глаза, сестренка, - говорит Андерс, и мы оба отпиваем по глотку. – В них написано, что тебе осточертели танцы, этот ужин и Башня Бдения.

\- Мне осточертели танцы, ужин и Башня Бдения, - соглашаюсь я, и Андерс качает головой.

\- Да, тебе стоило начать с того, что убить его. Но мы даже несли его на собственных горбах, чтобы откачать!

\- Я отправила его в Вестхаупт. Считай что убила, - говорю я, опуская взгляд в бокал с искрящимся в свете факелов красным вином.

Андерс вздыхает. 

-Тут ходят слухи, что завтра мы идем спасать Амаратантайн...

Я поднимаю на него взгляд.

\- Так Хоу, выходит, с нами не будет? 

Я киваю.

\- Он успел уйти до того, как сенешаль рассказал мне об Амарантайне.

Андерс улыбается и наливает нам еще вина.

\- Это ведь не ради твоего братца? Он не заслужил такого подарка.

Усмехнувшись, я качаю головой, Андерс мне подмигивает, я делаю несколько глотков из бокала, бросаю пару дежурных фраз сидящему справа сенешалю, поднимаюсь из-за стола и выхожу во двор крепости. 

За тяжелой дверью остаются песни бардов и веселые возгласы - музыка смягчается, но окончательно не уходит, она медленно растекается по внутреннему двору и лениво начинает свою дорогу к луне. Во дворе остались только несущие вахту стражники - и гномы-строители, и торговцы веселятся вместе со всеми в башне. 

Подобрав полы платья, я поднимаюсь на крепостную стену и ухожу как можно дальше от ворот, чтобы спрятаться там, где даже не дежурят стражники. 

Я облокачиваюсь спиной о каменную стену и вдыхаю холодный сырой воздух. Пока я одевалась, ужинала и танцевала, прошел дождь, и теперь отовсюду пахнет сырой землей и травой. Я закрываю глаза и падаю в густую темноту – от выпитого вина мне тепло, и я, чувствуя, как ветер ласкает мое лицо, улыбаюсь, будто мне завтра не надо отправляться в Амарантайн на битву с порождениями тьмы, будто я могу упасть в высокую траву, проснуться с первыми лучами солнца и просто идти куда глаза глядят в удобных кожаных сапогах, с кинжалами на поясе и балладами на кончике языка. 

Но это все неправда.

Я сжимаю кулаки и с силой бью ими о стену, надеясь, что это поможет мне прогнать наваждение. Кулаки глухо ударяются о камни, но облегчения это не приносит. Летящая из крепости музыка становится все тише, и я все четче слышу, как кто-то неподалеку идет по каменной кладке.

Я замираю.

Едва слышные шаги приближаются: тот, кто идет, не пытается скрыть свое присутствие – он идет мягко, но очень уверенно, и я узнаю эти шаги – и как только я понимаю, что это Хоу, мое сердце начинает биться быстрей. 

Он не ушел. 

Я чувствую, что боюсь оказаться рядом с ним – и в то же время готова отдать за это многое. 

Он подходит ближе и неподалеку останавливается.

Между нами остается только разлетающаяся в воздухе далекая музыка.

Я не открываю глаз, но мне кажется, я даже чувствую запах его кожи.

Мы так и стоим какое-то время – молча, и я стараюсь не дышать, чтобы никак не выдать своего присутствия – хотя он, конечно, уже давно меня увидел. 

Он застал меня врасплох. Я выкроила для себя эти полчаса в темном и далеком углу, чтобы остудить голову и успокоить чувства, и теперь я в растерянности – как мне в один момент снова стать командором Серых Стражей? Я не могу сказать ему, что пришла проверить, все ли в порядке на крепостных стенах, - это будет безыскусная ложь. 

Все это ложь.

Он знает, что я не воин. Он единственный, кто это знает. Он видит меня насквозь, и от этого мне страшно, от этого я ненавижу его еще больше. 

\- Тебе надо уходить из Башни Бдения, – вдруг говорит он.

Я вздрагиваю - так внезапно и резко звучат эти слова. Я открываю глаза.

Он стоит ко мне спиной, облокотившись о парапет, - по нему льется лунный свет, четко прорисовывая каждую деталь на броне.

\- Тебе здесь не место.

Я хмурюсь.

\- Я командор Серых Стражей, и нахожусь здесь по праву, – как можно более твердо говорю я. Я начинаю злиться.

Он резко разворачивается – его волосы развеваются и ложатся на плечи – и пристально вглядывается в мое лицо. Он весь собран и холоден, но от огня в его глазах можно было бы разжечь костер в самую дождливую ночь. 

\- Ты ненавидишь меня, не так ли, Кусланд?

Я не задумываясь киваю.

\- Да.

Он безнадежно улыбается, и от этой улыбки меня пробирает дрожь.

\- Вот поэтому тебе и надо отсюда уйти. Когда тебе некого будет ненавидеть, ты сойдешь здесь с ума. Башня Бдения тебя разрушит.

Он подходит ко мне вплотную, и я остро чувствую его запах – я хочу податься вперед, уткнуться лицом в его волосы и целовать его. Я хочу его. Так, что меня бросает в дрожь и я не могу дышать, я не чувствую ног и не понимаю, как я еще стою. 

Он берет мою руку в свою, другой рукой обнимает меня за талию, и через тонкую ткань платья я хорошо чувствую его прикосновение – это совсем не то, что было бы, будь я в броне. Мне кажется, что его руки оставляют на моем теле ожоги, шрамы от которых не исчезнут никогда. Не глядя на него, я кладу руку ему на плечо, и мы медленно, едва касаясь друг друга, начинаем танцевать. Все, чего я сейчас хочу, – это прижаться к нему и чувствовать, как он крепко обнимает меня, прикасаться губами к его коже и слышать, как все громче бьется его сердце, а затем снять с него броню и целовать его тело, пока мы оба не сойдем с ума. Но я, чтобы не выдать себя, опускаю взгляд и держусь отстраненно, сосредоточив все свои ощущения там, где его рука касается моей талии. 

Из башни все еще доносится музыка, луна ушла за тучи и снова начинается дождь, и я чувствую, как дрожу от холода и боли. Он близко, он сам взял меня за руку, но я не могу сдаться. Тогда, в лесу, я уступила своей слабости – и все, что было потом, только ранило меня. Как бы сильно я ни хотела его объятий, как бы ни будоражил меня запах его кожи, я не стану терять голову.

Всеми силами удерживая себя от соблазна, я следую за ним в танце. 

Он прикасается ко мне едва ощутимо, словно не хочет этого, и я не могу понять, что происходит.

Дождь падает мне на волосы и плечи, мы молчим – так, как молчали много лет назад, в тот единственный раз, когда он увел меня танцевать и я долго гадала, зачем. 

А сейчас? Зачем он делает это сейчас? И почему я, командор Серых Стражей, позволяю ему это? 

Наконец он отпускает мою руку, наклоняется к моему уху и тихо говорит:

\- И я ненавижу тебя, Кусланд. Больше, чем когда-либо. Прощай.

Дождь становится все сильнее, мое платье окончательно намокло, я прислоняюсь спиной к стене и смотрю, как он быстро идет от меня – мокрый, в черной броне, абсолютно уверенный в том, что больше никогда меня не увидит.

\- Хоу, - зову его я негромко, чтобы никто из стражников не услышал.

Он останавливается, но не поворачивается. 

\- Ты не пойдешь в Вестхаупт. Порождения тьмы идут на Амарантайн.


	19. Chapter 19

Я вижу это утро первой. Стоя за воротами Башни Бдения, скрестив руки за спиной, я смотрю в туман, над которым лениво гаснут последние звезды. 

Еще час, и все они выстроятся тут, чтобы узнать, кто идет в наш последний поход, а кто остается драться за твердыню Стражей. 

В Амаратнайн порождения тьмы придут первыми. А мы придем уставшими, после дневного перехода, и сразу ринемся в бой - безнадежный, отчаянный и безумный. Я не знаю, сколько их выведут из-под земли эмиссары, сколько из них будут говорить и неплохо соображать, сколько огров они с собой приведут. И в этот раз у меня не будет армии эрла Эамона за спиной - в Амарантайн пойду я и трое Серых Стражей, и все, на что мы сможем надеяться, - это помощь части гарнизона Башни Бдения и плохо вооруженной городской стражи - тех из них, кто в ужасе не сбежит из города, только завидев гигантские рогатые головы огров над полчищем генлоков, гарлоков и крикунов.

А пока мы будем драться за Амарантайн, другие порождения тьмы пойдут на Башню - я знаю это уже сейчас, и я бы на их месте сделала то же самое - но они, конечно, не знают, что я готова сдать им ее, лишь бы у нас были хоть какие-то шансы спасти город. 

Мы выходим, как только светает: Огрен, Андерс, Хоу и я.

Мы идем в стороне от тропы Пилигримов, сворачивая с широких дорог и обходя пустыри, чтобы не встретиться с армией порождений тьмы, идущей на Башню Бдения. Уж им-то незачем прятаться - им нужно добраться до твердыни Стражей как можно быстрее. 

Весь день льет дождь, и к обеду поход превращается в кошмар. Мое тело ноет от плохо заживающих ран, а влажная броня натирает кожу до крови. За Андерсом тянется противное, унылое хлюпанье тяжелой намокшей под плащем робы, Огрен, едва переставляя ноги по лужам, проклинает наземный мир и постоянно останавливается, чтобы выпить бренди из фляги.

Хоу молчит. Он не смотрит по сторонам, он идет, но как будто замер - только иногда стяхивает капли воды с капюшона плаща, под которым практически не видно его лица. Но я чувствую. Чувствую, как он ненавидит меня: эта ненависть растворилась в этом угрюмом дожде и каплями стекает мне за шиворот нагрудника, проникает через кожу и впитывется в мою кровь, от чего в ушах постоянно стоят его последние слова. Прощай - и с тех пор он не сказал мне ни слова. 

Я ненавижу тебя, Кусланд. Вы очаровательны.

В этой вязкой, влажной тишине за каждым моим шагом летит шепотом пронизтельное эхо - прощай, прощай, еще один шаг - и снова это "прощай", и спасибо тебе за то, что я больше никогда тебя не увижу и перестану наконец маяться от невозможности пустить тебе в затылок стрелы - одну за другой, с гулким, сладким свистом, и видеть, как ты замирешь и падаешь, как падают твои клинки - один из из метеоритного металла, дорогие, исписанные рунами, о предназначении которых никто не знает, - спасибо тебе, я уйду и мне больше незачем будет вспоминать тебя, никогда, никогда.

Рано или поздно ты уйдешь на Глубинные тропы, Хоу. За это ты будешь ненавидеть меня до последнего своего вздоха, пока какое-то порождение тьмы не всадит тебе в череп свой тяжелый грубый топор.

Прости меня, Лелиана, возьми меня за руку и уведи отсюда - обнимай меня так, будто ничего нет, только снежные горы, только наши подбитые мехом плащи и тихие песни, и я уже даже готова на шумный город, на туфли с голубыми тесемками, я готова на платья и орлейские сладости, только забери меня отсюда, из этого мокрого молчаливого пропитанного ненавистью леса, через который мы часами пробираемся, как через черный холодный кисель.

И в какой-то момент над этим черными киселем вспыхивает и гаснет яркое пламя - мы подходим к Амарантайну почти уже ночью и отчетлво видим, как где-то в городе взлетают в небо огненные шары.

Значит, порождения тьмы проникли в город.

Ошалевший от ужаса капитан городской стражи встречает нас у ворот и умоляет поворачивать назад, пока есть еще возможность спасти Башню Бдения. 

\- Нет надежды, - говорит он, нервно поправляя окровавленный нагрудник, - нет никакой надежды спасти город! Сколько там умерло - а сколько заразилось скверной! Командор, сожгите этот город к чертям - вместе с порождениями тьмы, со всеми их ограми! 

Но я не желаю этого слышать. Они не получат Амарантайн. Не за этим я сегодня весь день шла в город, чтобы отдать его просто так. Я слушаю сбивчивый доклад капитана стражи о ситуации городе, когда Огрен громко орет "Страж, сюда!" - я поворачиваюсь на клич и оказыаюсь лицом к лицу с огромным порождением тьмы, которое тут же поднимает в воздух когтистые руки и просит его послушать.

Еще одно говорящее порождение тьмы. Первый? Второй? Третий? Оно предлагает помощь - потому что в рядах порождений тьмы раскол, потому что Архитектор пытается остановить Мать, и я громко, безнадежно смеюсь - какая же это все чушь, что за шутки шутит Андрасте, какие еще странности она нам приготовила - видела бы ты это, Морриган! Хорошо, - соглашаюсь я, - помоги нам! Идем со мной, идем, и мы спасем уцелевших, вырежем всех твоих собратьев и спасем этот город, служивший еще недавно Рендону Хоу. 

Я снимаю плащ, достаю клинки и осторожно иду к городским воротам - и прямо у ворот вижу сцену, от которой на какой-то миг у меня останавливается сердце. 

Множество раз я видела, как огр разрывает тела пополам и заглатывает их, весь в крови и внутренностях - но всякий раз это был обычный голый огр, в которого, если уловчиться, можно было всадить меч. Но сейчас у городских ворот трупы разрывает и запихивает в огромную пасть огр, закованный как в клетку в тяжелую, мощную, шипастую броню. Кровь течет по темному металлу, от которого отражаются красные искры огненных шаров, когда чудовище поворачивает огромную голову, чтобы увидеть нас - огр бросает недоеденное тело и начинает разбег, я во весь голос кричу "Осторожно!", краем уха слышу проклятия Огрена, отбегаю в сторону - мимо пролетает молния, меня отбрасывает назад силовой волной - огр промчался дальше, едва меня не задев, и угодил рогами в городскую стену. Пока он приходит в себя, я с разбегу взбираюсь ему на спину и вонзаю оба меча в шею на стыке брони - чудовище взывает от боли, становится во весь рост и начинает бешено кружиться, пытаясь сбросить меня - оставив мечи в его теле, я спрыгиваю с огра сама, но ударяюсь о стену - и плечо начинает полыхать от боли. 

Андерс и Огрен добивают раненного огра, а я вынимаю из тела твари свои мечи.

\- Это что еще за чертовщина! Как они научились... - спрашивает Андерс, но я, не ответив, быстро иду к воротам: если мы хотим спасти город, останавливаться нельзя, иначе порождения тьмы сами его сожгут.

Несколько часов уходит на то, чтобы прорваться по залитым генлоками улицам к церкви: город полностью пропитан скверной, моя кровь горит, но каждый удар по порождению тьмы приносит немного облегчения. Я надеюсь на то, что все, кто еще жив, заперлись в церкви вместе с преподобной матерью - это сейчас самое надежное убежище, взять которое порождениям тьмы будет непросто: ограм туда не подступиться, а стены и двери выдержат не один таран. А как только мы подойдем к церкви, Андерс устроит им самый настоящий ад. 

С нами идут стражники и все, кто только может держать оружие в руках. Мы знаем, что надо делать. Оставив их с Огреном и капитаном стражи, я беру Андерса и Хоу - и втроем мы осторожно, насколько можем, с короткими боями пробираемся в таверну над церковной площадью. Мы поднимаемся на крышу - и прямо под нами, у входа в церковь, расстилается толпа порождений тьмы, пытающаяся прорваться внутрь. Андерс поднимает руки вверх, хмурится и начинает читать заклинания. На площадь падает ледяная буря, но Андерс не останавливается, и толпу тварей накрывает молниями. И в этом переполохе Хоу один за другим отстреливает магов-эмиссаров. Как только магия кончится, на площадь ринется стража во главе с Огреном - и наше говорящее порождение тьмы, дерущееся за город.

Бросив Андерса и Хоу, я по карнизам крыш бегу над площадью, спускаюсь с тента у самых дверей церкви и с мечами бросаюсь в толпу порождений тьмы. Большинство из них ранены и ослаблены магией, поэтому я быстро добиваю их - и слышу на другой стороне площади боевой клич Огрена. 

Несколько раз гарлоки сбивают меня щитами, я падаю в ноги статуи Андрасте, но поднимаюсь, уворачиваюсь от мечей, рублю гарлоков по коленями и рукам, пока вокруг не остается никого живого. 

Андерс и Хоу выходят из таверны - у Хоу рассечена щека, его глаза горят - похоже, ему пришлось драться врукопашную, и мы входим в церковь под ликование горожан. 

Я переживала это много раз - вперые в Редклиффе, после безумной ночи битвы с порождениями тьмы и демонами, но даже тогда мне не было так тяжело.

Я хотела бы, чтобы никто меня сейчас не видел, поэтому, дав указания Огрену и капитану стражи, незаметно иду к покоям преподобной матери, чтобы попросить ее помочь подготовить стражников для завтрашней битвы. Через несколько часов наступит утро, и город придется зачищать от остатков порождений тьмы и от скверны. 

Преподобная мать читает мне благословение и дает одеяло и ключи от церкового подвала - там я смогу отдохнуть и почистить оружие. 

Я спускаюсь по узкой темной лестнице в подвал, и позади все тише становится наполнивший церковь гул взволнованных голосов. Я вешаю факел на стену, и острые черные тени разбегаются по полу. 

Прислонившись к стене, я закрываю глаза. Только сейчас я начинаю чувствовать боль от множества мелких ран. Несколько раз меня задевали стрелы и топоры, а от ударов щита распух локоть. И старые, и новые раны, смешавшись с усталостью, ноют все сильнее, но меня это не беспокоит. Пока я снимаю броню, я стараюсь об этом не думать, но я уже знаю, что стоит мне сейчас остановиться, как по моим венам начнет медленно растекаться пустота.

Командор Кусланд чертовски устала. Я знаю, что после этой победы Амарантайну уже ничего не угрожает. Еще несколько битв, и порождения тьмы уйдут отсюда. Хоу может прямо отсюда отправляться в Вестхауп. Больше он мне тут не нужен. И он это чувствует.

Я ненавижу тебя. Прощай. 

Раздевшись догола, я заворачиваюсь в одеяло и сажусь на каменный пол, прислонившись спиной к стене. 

Я чувствую, как все вокруг вдруг становится словно сделанным из воздуха - порождения тьмы, Амарантайн, преподобная мать, эти стены, лес Вендинг, Башня Бдения, Денерим - пустые и бесцветные воздушные пузыри, несущиеся мимо, слегка задевающие меня, - но ни один из них не остановится, чтобы остаться со мной. Я сделала все, что могла, и больше я здесь никому не нужна. Мне остается путь за Морриган - но и ей я не нужна, она уже научилась жить так, чтобы ни в ком не нуждаться.

Я потеряла тебя, Лелиана. Теперь ты тоже - из воздуха, в тебе звенят все мои песни, но ты уже никогда не остановишься рядом со мной.

\- Кусланд?

Я вздрагиваю и тут же вскакиваю на ноги, готовая обороняться.

Я не слышала чьих-то шагов, я не знаю, как долго он тут стоит, - он застал меня врасплох. Он подходит ближе - я смотрю на него, на его черную броню, на испачканное кровью лицо, на спутавшиеся волосы, и чувствую, как на глаза накатывают слезы. Я не хочу снова переживать этот разговор о ненависти, мне не надо напоминать, что он никогда не будет моим. Я это знаю.

Он подходит так близко, что я делаю шаг назад и упираюсь в стену. 

\- Если ты пришел убить меня, - говорю я шепотом, глядя в его глаза, - это будет легко. Я не дотянусь до оружия.

Я чувствую дрожь во всем теле, мое сердце стучит все сильней - я больше не могу смотреть ему в глаза, я устала, я опутошена, у меня не осталось сил играть в Кусландов и Хоу. 

Одним быстрым движением он притягивает меня к себе и прижимает к своей груди так безнадежно и сильно, что я едва могу дышать - с меня падает одеяло и я остаюсь рядом с ним голой, он наклоняется к моим губам и едва касаясь их тихо говорит:

\- Я ненавижу тебя, Кусланд. И я буду с тобой до конца. Тут. На Глубинных тропах. В чертовой Тени. Каждый день. Всегда. 

И я теряю себя. Во мне не остается ничего, кроме желания раствориться в нем полностью - и больше никогда не возвращаться обратно. Я чувствую его губы, его запах, его отчаянье, его желание. 

Есть только он, и он читает меня, как заклинание, выговаривая с упоением каждый звук, долго, медленно, нежно - на это уходит все время и весь лириум Вселенной, потому что не было и не будет заклинаний сильнее, чем я.


	20. Chapter 20

Я улыбаюсь, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке. Мои губы касаются его уха, его волосы падают мне на глаза, он обнимает меня, запустив пальцы в мои волосы, - "Больше всего на свете я ненавижу тебя, Кусланд", шепчет он, и от прикосновения его губ меня бросает в дрожь. 

"Я ненавижу тебя, Хоу," - говорю я еле слышно ему на ухо, мои пальцы гладят его лицо - нежно, едва касаясь кожи, дразня - он перехватывает мою руку и целует пальцы, и мне кажется, я через жесткую броню чувствую, как стучит его сердце. 

"Ты хотел убить меня, ты едва не убил меня в Тени", - я прижимаюсь к нему сильнее, я ищу губами его губы, легко касаюсь их - а затем резко изгибаюсь в его объятиях и смотрю ему в глаза - они вспыхивают, и он улыбается - вызывающе, загадочно, и от этой улыбки вспыхиваю я - и от удовольствия прикусываю губы. Крепко обнимая меня за талию, он наклоняется ко мне и целует мои волосы - "Они искушали меня тобой, Кусланд, в Тени у меня была ты" - я дышу быстрее, мои пальцы ложатся на заклепки его брони - я голодна, мне нужно его тело, я хочу целовать его, я хочу чувствовать его кожу, его тепло, его запах, но почему-то вдруг мои глаза наполняются слезами, слезы текут по щекам, он целует мои глаза, гладит меня по лицу рукой в жесткой перчатке, а затем медленно проводит рукой по моей спине. "Каждый день, Кусланд, всегда", - говорит он, и его губы щекочут мою кожу, я запускаю пальцы в его волосы и закрываю глаза, чтобы не плакать. 

Я чувствую каждую свою рану, я чувствую его губы, его холодную броню - и растекающуюся по телу теплую, приятную дрожь. Я не хочу двигаться - я хочу, чтобы он обнимал меня так вечно - с отчаянной, безнадежной, запретной нежностью, выросшей из бесконечной боли, тоски и абсолютного одиночества. 

Я больше не буду скитаться. Я теперь его дом.

Я теперь его вечность, его звезды, его битвы, его раны - и когда-нибудь его Глубинные тропы. 

"Хоу", - говорю я, и в этом больше нет мести, нет его отца, нет моих родителей, нет Хайевера, нет больше Остагара и подвалов Денерима, - я нежно глажу его по волосам, и все, что я чувствовала последнее время будто собирается на кончиках моих пальцев и передается ему, а через него, через его объятия, через прикосновения его губ обратно возвращается мне, и я дрожу, - и откуда-то издалека в дрожь, в эту истому врезаются звуки чьих-то шагов, кто-то идет к нам по ступенькам, но я не собираюсь открывать глаза, а он - я знаю, что он тоже слышит их, - он только крепче обнимает меня.

\- Эй, богохульники, - с порога бросает Андерс довольным сладким голосом, - мне противно вас прерывать, но порождения тьмы собирают на площади своих огров. Они хотят штурмовать церковь.

\- Пусть, - говорю я не двигаясь и не открывая глаз.

Андерс уходит - я слышу, как затихают где-то наверху его шаги, Хоу поднимается - я все еще стою с закрытыми глазами, когда он осторожно накидывает мне на плечи одеяло - а затем сильно, долго целует, и от этого поцелуя у меня подкашиваются колени, мне хочется упасть и растаять прямо здесь, на полу церковного подвала, но он подхватывает меня - я смотрю на него, и он улыбается, я касаюсь пальцами его губ, его волос, я не хочу отпускать его, я не хочу уходить - но делаю шаг назад, чтобы начать одеваться.

Я улыбаюсь ему в ответ, глядя, как просветлел его всегда хмурый, всегда серьезный взгляд - и мне хочется драться, мне хочется схватить мечи и ринуться в бой, а затем танцевать, танцевать, до самого утра - и снова драться. 

Мне кажется, что я опять маленькая девочка, несущаяся босиком по крепостной стене в Хайевере - так быстро, что сотни убитых мной порождений тьмы и демонов больше никогда меня не догонят.

Я начинаю спешно одеваться - гул наверху становится все громче, и теперь мне надо спешить туда - успокаивать горожан и драться - а он наблюдает за каждм моим движением, поднимает мой нагрудник и помогает надеть его - "Ты не воин, Кусланд, запомнила?" - я смеюсь и одним быстрым движением прикладываю к его шее узкий нож, который у меня всегда в правом сапоге: "Я не воин, Хоу, я просто разбойница" - и я мигом взлетаю вверх по ступенькам, оставив его в подвале - и пробиваюсь сквозь толпу к массивной церковной двери.

\- Командор, они собирают на площади огров, - ловит меня у двери капитан стражи, - и собираются штурмовать церковную стену!

\- Огров много? - спрашиваю я, оглядываясь в поисках Андерса и Огрена.

\- Мы видели троих.

\- Нам нужны лучники. Лучники и все, что может гореть - бренди, смолы, все.

Я вылавливаю Андерса из компании городских девушек и тяну за собой на крышу - и он, конечно же, всю дорогу подсмеивается надо мной, его не интересуют ни огры, ни порождения тьмы - больше всего ему интересно знать детали сцены, свидетелем которой он стал, но я непреклонна, и он отмахивается:

\- Ну ничего, сестренка, он-то мне точно все расскажет!

Мы поднимаемся наверх и вглядываемся в уходящую ночь - на площади внизу порождения тьмы собрали троих закованных в броню огров, и, пожалуй, действительно собираются пробивать ими мощную стену церкви. 

\- Бури с молниями тут не помогут, - с сожалением констатирую я. - Нам необходимо прицельно уничтожить огров - и пока мы будем это делать, ты снимешь гарлоков-лучников огненными шарами.

\- И что ты будешь делать с ограми? Мы едва вчетвером убили одного у городских ворот.

\- Подожжем, возьмем одного в силовое поле, второго я отдам лучникам, третьего мы с Огреном приговорим сами - а потом как пойдет.

\- Не хочется ныть, но мы мы сильно рискуем.

Я улыбаюсь.

\- Тебе не придется даже слазить с крыши. 

Конечно, рискуем. 

Я спускаюсь с крыши, чтобы раздать указания и мобилизировать стражников. Я приказываю увести всех детей в церковный подвал - на случай, если огры доберутся до стен и станут их рушить. Через полцеркви я ловлю тревожный взгляд Хоу, но отвожу глаза - сейчас мне нельзя думать о нем, мне надо готовиться к бою, поэтому я поднимаюсь на крышу - и по карнизам и тентам незамеченной спускаюсь к подножью статуи Андрасте, скольжу к церковным воротам и, убедившись, что все порождения тьмы на площади, подаю страже сигнал - дверь открывается, и из церкви как можно тише выходят Огрен и городские стражники. 

Еще несколько минут - и на площадь падают бочки со смолой, а за ними - огненные шары, и площадь превращается в ад. Один из огров зависает в силовом поле, двое других разбегаются и бегут на нас - в обоих сыпятся стрелы, стражники разбегаются в стороны - ухватившись за локти Андрасте, я вскакиваю одному из них на шею и едва удерживаюсь, когда огр с разбегу ударяется в стену, но умудряюсь вогнать ему в шею мечи крепко, по рукояти, - я проделывала такое множество раз, поэтому я кричу Огрену браться за второе чудовище, это я надеюсь прикончить сама - но вдруг чуть не взрываюсь от боли: через мою руку навылет проходит стрела, я теряю равновесие и падаю огру прямо под копыта - падаю словно в глубокое, черное облако боли.

Собрав всю свою волю, я вскакиваю с мостовой прежде, чем смертельно раненный огр падает и начинает бешено лупить во все стороны копытами. Я очень хорошо знаю, что силовое поле скоро погаснет - и третий огр вырвется на площадь, но теперь у меня нет мечей, левая рука раскалывается от боли надвое и кровоточит - я слышу берсеркерский клич Огрена, возвещающий о победе над тварью, я слышу, как генлоки гремят щитами - на них летят огненные шары, и внезапно на меня наваливается непереносимая усталость - усталость от дневного перехода, дождя, ран, ночных битв, огров и порождений тьмы, Архитектора - я опускаюсь на площади на колени, облокотившись о здоровую руку, я чувствую, как тело тяжелеет - оно больше мне не повинуется - но я чувствую ветер в лицо, ветер, развевающий мои волосы, я чувствую запах этого утра - запах надвигающейся грозы, и я уже знаю, что эта битва кончится для нас победой, окончательной победой в Амарантайне - после которой мы сможем покинуть город и вернуться к Башне Бдения, которую наверняка разрушили или сожгли, - я слышу эту грозу, но я не могу подняться, я слабею и падаю на мостовую - и у меня даже нет сил открыть глаза. Со мной или без меня, они принесут эрлингу победу.

Я слышу свист стрел, рычание огра, слышу металлический лязг мечей и брони, слышу голос преподобной матери - она, кажется, ослушалась приказа не покидать церковь, она кричит что-то капитану стражи, кто-то берет меня под руки и тянет по мостовой - от этого раны жгут еще больше, и в какой-то момент, не выдерживая боли, я проваливаюсь в гулкий, неспокойный сон, а очнувшись, вижу над собой Хоу и Андерса - они спорят о чем-то, даже на меня не глядя.

Я тянусь к Хоу и касаюсь его руки - они оба тут же замолкают и смотрят на меня, Андерс наклоняется надо мной, но я снова закрываю глаза - в покоях преподобной матери слишком светло. 

\- Вы оба, - тихо говорю я, - молодцы. 

Андерс смеется, я снова открываю глаза и встречаюсь взглядом с Хоу - он спокоен, но за этим спокойствием я чувствую темную, глубокую пропасть. Он тоже устал. Устал меня ненавидеть. Устал от Рендона. 

\- Через пару часов мы уйдем из города, - говорю я, и они смотрят на меня с удивлением. - Башня Бдения...

\- Башня Бдения отбила атаку порождений тьмы, - перебивает меня Андерс. - Нам не о чем сейчас беспокоиться.

Конечно. Мы победили. Нам осталась последняя вылазка в преисподнюю - мы обязаны разобраться с Матерью, но прежде чем отправиться искать ее, нам нужно восстановиться.

\- Тем более нам надо поскорее убраться из города. Мы разобьем лагерь у моря.

И когда-нибудь на этот берег высадятся кунари. Это будет моя история, моя история без тебя, Лелиана, без тебя, Фергюс, моя история - с Андрасте, с Морриган, с ним. 

Андерс подает мне руку, и, опираясь о него, я поднимаюсь - рука практически не болит, я вижу хорошо затянувшуюся рану - это Андерс лечил меня, лечил и посмеивался над тем, что он, беглый маг-отступник, лечит меня прямо в церкви, на глазах у преподобной матери и Андрасте. 

Из города мы выходим после обеда, и к ночи добираемся до побережья.

Море.

Мой дом, мое детство, мой Хайевер. 

Пока Огрен и Андерс ставят лагерь в прибрежном лесу, я изо всех сил бегу по серому холодному песку, бегу далеко, сколько хватает сил, раздеваюсь и падаю в волны. В воде исчезает боль, исчезает все - тело забывает о ранах, но тут же вспоминает о нем. О его губах. О его руках. Я иду в воде, закрыв глаза, - через эту холодную, облегчающую боль нежность, но что-то заставляет меня остановиться, я замираю - а затем медленно оборачиваюсь.

Он идет ко мне с берега - медленно, смакуя каждый шаг, будто не хочет поскорее оказаться рядом. Луна роняет свет на его тело - на свежие раны, на уставшие, словно каменные плечи, на сильные руки, легко управляющиеся с луком, - и это тело, сладкое, сильное, теперь мое, и луна сейчас светит над ним лишь затем, чтобы я прикасалась к нему, чтобы я его целовала, чтобы я растворила его в себе, и никто из нас не вернулся на берег тем, кем был.

Он улыбается так, будто знает, что будет - и готов драться за это, с прошлым, с будущим, даже с собой. Весь этот путь он прошел для того, чтобы стать моим, и сейчас ему осталось несколько шагов - но я опережаю его, я иду ему навстречу, я кладу руки ему на плечи, я смотрю в его глаза, глубокие, дикие, горячие, - "Я здесь", - говорю я, он обнимает меня и притягивает к себе, его губы едва касаются моих губ, его руки скользят по моей спине, и я чувствую его тело, его сердце бьется рядом с моим, все громче с каждым движением моих пальцев, его волосы пахнут так, что мне хочется стонать от удовольствия, зарывшись в них лицом.

Нежно, взвешивая каждое движение, он касается моей шеи, гладит плечи и грудь, я закрываю глаза и замираю, я ищу губами его губы, и медленно его целую, растягивая каждое мгновение, пока он не впивается в мои губы с такой стратью, что мне хочется отдать ему себя полностью.

Над нами течет луна, оставляя следы на воде. Я хочу играть с ним, поэтому я вырываюсь из его объятий, смеясь бегу к берегу, оставляя вокруг бкспорядочные круги на воде. Он тут же догоняет меня, обнимает за талию и мы оба падаем в воду - я притягиваю его лицо к себе и впиваюсь ему в губы, он подхватывает меня на руки и достает из воды, и и я целую его, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и скоро его кожа становится моей, его запах становится моим, и уже не разберешь, где дышу я, а где дышит он.

Он выносит меня на берег - мокрый, сильный, серьезный, кладет на песок и стоит надо мной, разглядывая мое тело. Молниеносно я сбиваю его с ног, и он валится на песок рядом со мной, тут же обнимает меня - и мы катимся кубарем по песку, пока не останавливаемся у воды, - он фиксирует мои руки над головой, и я, изможденная, уставшая и покорная, улыбаюсь и сдаюсь ему.

Я не хочу больше драться. Я не хочу ненавидеть. Я хочу любить. И я буду любить его. Прямо сейчас.


End file.
